


Becoming Daddy's Boy

by FireFandoming



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, CACW Inspired angst, Childhood Trauma, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Feminization, Fluff and Angst, Homelessness, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Other kinks, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ticklish Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 63,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFandoming/pseuds/FireFandoming
Summary: Tony Stark finds a homeless Peter sitting in a coffee shop. Peter deals with being mentally stunted due to past trauma and is pretty naive. Tony ends up offering Peter a place to stay with him. Peter lies about his age so he can stay with Tony.This is a story of two damaged people learning how to make each other whole again.Extra little warning I feel I should add. This is NOT going be a short story.  This going be very very long. I hope I can hold everyone's interest throughout.





	1. Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> lise235 and Death himself are my Betas. Im really unwell but I will try to update this and my other works as quickly as I can

Tony walks briskly across the street away from the tower. It’s the first time this month he hasn’t been so busy that he has to eat at his desk and he isn't going to give up his chance for a rare break by letting an intern get his lunch for him.

Once across the street, he enters his favorite coffee shop. A little independent “hipster” coffee place he's heard they are being called now. They serve the best organic coffee this side of town and so close to his building too! He couldn’t be luckier. He's considered buying the shop out, but he hasn't had a reason to.

Tony walks inside and a young man catches his eye as he makes his way towards the counter. He is sat on one of the high wooden stools against the wall, all alone. The young man is busy coloring, not in one of those adult coloring books, Tony can’t help but notice; it is a children's one filled with cartoon animals. Tony shrugs, he's cute…. so what if he likes kids coloring books. The young man has chocolate brown locks slightly curled in the front and his mouth gaped open just a bit due to his deep focus. Tony chuckles quietly to himself. The young man is definitely cute, exactly Tony's type.

Once at the counter, Tony orders his coffee and salad. He takes both items with him over to the area where the young man’s sitting and plants himself down on the stool beside him. The young man looks up all doe-eyed and confused. On a closer inspection, Tony realizes this kid probably isn't even legal, so he shouldn't get his hopes up. The kid's clothes are a hole-filled mess, even with the fashionable way kids wear their clothes now. Tony feels concern replace all of the sexual interest he's had and he breaks the ice with a “hi there.”

“Hello,” the kid replies hesitantly with a small but friendly smile.

Tony sips from his mug of coffee. “My name’s Tony. Tony Stark, ” he introduces himself.

The boy stops colouring and turns to face Tony. He offers out his hand. Tony shakes it, noticing with alpha pride that his side of the handshake is much stronger than the kid’s. “Nice to meet you, Mr.Stark. My name is Peter Parker, your name is on the building across the street," Peter points out, keeping it polite and cheerful.

Tony finds himself smiling, “Peter, you can call me Tony if you like, no need to be all formal. And you're right it is, that's my company, ” He lets go of the boy's hand and gently squeezes his shoulder. They continue to look at each other, sharing a short smile.

The cute moment is broken by an annoyed barista coming over to them, “Kid I already told you, you can't sit here unless you buy something, ” The man snaps, looking pointedly at Peter.

The boy furrows his brow, looking confused and worried. “But I don't have any money today.”

Tony pulls out a 20 dollar bill from his wallet and holds it out towards the barista, “He'll have a caramel latte and one of those spinach feta quiches on me, ” He says, smiling at Peter as he orders for him. The annoyed barista takes the money with a barely concealed thanks and walks away to get Tony’s order ready.

A soft pink blush covers Peter's face and he looks down, his lashes covering his adorable sparkling brown eyes, “You didn't need to do that, ” Peter says, his voice all soft and shy.

“Sure I did, you need a place to sit so you can finish coloring your picture. Unless you have somewhere else to be?” Tony turns towards his salad, picking up his fork to begin eating.

Peter shakes his head, “No I got nowhere to be, ” he confirms with a hint of what Tony reads as sadness in the teen's voice.

“Where you are staying right now?” Tony asks, he's starting to guess the kid is homeless. The dirty, damaged clothes, not having money for food or anywhere to be in the middle of a Wednesday. It all points that way anyway, maybe he’s wrong, but his heart aches to reach out to the kid. There is just something about him.

Peter begins coloring again with his crayons, “The park on 4th street. It's okay there, quiet at night, not too many other people sleeping there," he says, seemingly cheerful despite his situation.

Tony feels his heart break a little for the boy. “No family? Or friends you can stay with?"

Peter stays quiet, but the silence is enough of an answer for Tony. He finds himself having the urge to do something stupid. Completely and utterly stupid. “Do you want a place to stay? Indoors that is, ” Tony offers. Letting some homeless teen stay in his penthouse, yeah sure….. totally not a shitty destination at all. This kid totally couldn't be involved in drugs or crime or be a run away. He totally couldn't just be some stalker fanboy playing him.

Peter looks up at him, “I don't like shelters,” he says.

Tony shrugs, “well my penthouse isn't exactly a youth shelter, ” he says. He stops to think for a minute. What if Peter is underage and someone did eventually start looking for him? "If you're sure you don't have any family willing to give you a couch to crash on.." he tacks on.

Peter looks at him, a blushing mess again. “Okay. I guess you look too nice to be murderer, so sure, oh and don't worry, ” Peter says convincing enough, I’m 18... so it wouldn't matter if they did..plus my parents are kind of dead...”. The last part of the sentence is barely heard by Tony, it was said so quietly.

Tony grins, it was really that easy, huh? He feels bad about the dead parents, but the kid doesn't look too torn up about it so it can't be that big of a deal, “Okay, you be a good boy and wait here until I finish my work for the day, okay? I'll take you back to my place then,” he smiles.

Peter vigorously nods a few times, ”I’ll be a good boy for you, ” he replies with a warm smile and bright red cheeks.

Those words go straight to Tony's dick. He smiles to himself again. Today really is the best day possible not to eat in his office.

Shortly after this exchange of words, Peter's food and drink is brought over by the moody barista. The boy lifts his mug and takes a long sip of his latte, humming happily, “It's so sweet, I love it, ” he announces.

“You like sweets, huh?” Tony says with a smile. Peter nods rapidly. “You have whipped cream all over your mouth, ” leaning in, he wipes his thumb over the boy's soft plump lips, collecting the cream. Then he slips his thumb into his own mouth to lick it clean. The kid’s lips are so soft, Tony can't wait to feel them on his own lips or on his cock. Peter is blushing even more now. “Eat your food, ” Tony orders softly.

Peter and Tony eat in companionable silence. “This doesn't taste very good, ” Peter says, looking a bit disappointed.

“This is the best organic quiche you can get, ” Tony says in a dismissive manner.

“I don't even know what that word means,” the kid replies.

“Which word?” Tony asks, pausing over his meal. He loosens his tie and throws it over his shoulder, tired of it getting in the way.

“Quiche ” Peter replies, drinking more of his latte.

Tony chuckles softly, “It's just a fancy way of saying it's… well, like an egg pie, ” he says, reaching over and putting his hand on the kid's thigh, rubbing it.

“Okay, if you say so I'll eat it,” Peter says, eating more of his meal. "Hmmm, it’s alright actually, " he adds with a smile.

“There’s a good boy, ” Tony says with a smile.

When they've both finished their food, Tony goes to the counter again. He slips the barista a hundred dollar bill. “You let that kid stay here until I come back for him, okay, ” Tony insists. The barista nods and takes the money with a smile, thanking Tony profusely.

Tony walks back over to Peter, “you be good until I get back, I'll be back at 5, okay?” Tony orders, fixing his tie in place once again. He needs to prepare himself for the rest of the afternoon at the office.

“Okay, Tony,” Peter says softly. Tony kisses the top of the boys head before he walks away. He couldn’t stop himself. Once he leaves the coffee shop, Tony is grinning ear to ear, beaming. He's the luckiest man on earth.


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's first night in Mr.Stark's penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is up faster then I thought.

Peter is sitting quietly waiting for Mr. Stark to come back. He’s switched coloring books a few times already. Eventually, his stomach begins making noises again. Mr. Stark said he'd be back at five….. Peter doesn't have a watch, so he doesn't know when five is. He just sits and waits.

He glances at the barista behind the counter a few times. Peter wants to ask him what time it is, but he's too nervous. The barista makes him feel uneasy. It’s getting late. The sky soon begins to look more orange than blue.

Eventually, the barista comes up to Peter, "That rich dude paid to keep you here til 5. It's 6:15 now and we’re closing, so you need to go”.

Peter quickly nods, putting his things in his backpack with shaking hands, his heart sinking. Of course, a man like Mr.Stark wouldn't want someone like him in his house. Peter doesn’t even know what a quiche is, so it is obvious he can’t be around rich people.

The last crayons drop into the backpack and he sadly waves goodbye to the barista and steps outside into the cold evening air. His fingers pick at the torn sleeves of his favorite red hoodie as he walks away from the coffee shop, head down, sighing heavily. What is he going to do now? Looks like it’s another night in the park.

Peter has just made it to the corner when he hears footsteps running up close behind him. He turns, letting out a startled cry, only to come face to face again with Tony Stark. Peter huffs, crossing his arms and frowning at Tony, "You're late and the barista made me leave!!” Peter just refrains from stomping his foot in annoyance like a child, and continues to glare at Tony instead.

"I know, baby, I know. I’m so sorry, I was in a very important meeting and it ran late! I promise I’ll make it up to you. Come here, baby”, Tony opens his arms in invitation.

Peter eyes the man, he was honest about why he was late, but can he still trust him? Peter thinks quickly, Tony completely unaware of the inner turmoil going around in the boys head. It really helps that he looks nice in that suit and smells clean. His face is nice too, tidy facial hair and kind chocolate brown eyes that are looking sincere and right at him. Peter melts under those brown orbs and still feels he must be trustworthy even if he is late. Peter lets out the breath he’s been holding in and sighs... "Okay”.

Tony looks relieved and smiles at Peter as the boy all but throws himself into his arms, so happy he won’t have to spend the night outside under the stars again, the nights are getting colder. Tony cups the back of Peters head with one hand and uses the other to rub the boy’s back soothingly to calm him. “Come on, kid, my car’s just across the street”.  
Peter finds himself tucked into Tony’s side and walks beside him across the street into the parking garage. Waiting there is a nice car, sleek and jet black. It looks like a movie car, not something that should really be out on the street. Mr. Stark opens the passenger door for him, gesturing for him to get in. When Tony smiles, his teeth are straight and a brilliant white, which makes Peter blush and lower his eyes, biting his bottom lip adoringly. He climbs in and keeps his backpack at his feet. "So how are ya gonna make it up to me now?" Peter questions curiously as Tony starts to drive.

Tony looks thoughtful. "Sushi?" He asks. Peter scrunches his nose, which makes Tony laugh….”ok, ok, pizza?"

Peter smiles, nodding and looking away from Mr.Stark, "And ice cream?..... Please"

He feels Tony’s hand on his thigh rubbing it and relaxes. Tony smiles..."Pizza and ice cream, great choices, " he says cheerfully. The praise and the physical contact make Peter blush again. "We can curl up on one of the sofas, watch some Netflix, have some pizza and ice cream and snuggle”, lists Tony, voice low and calm which soothes Peter.

"You have more than one couch?" Peter asks amazed, eyes wide.

Tony chuckles, Peter is so adorable, so childlike in his demeanor. "Yes, baby boy, I own multiple couches, " He admits.

Peter can't help but feel shocked and confused. How many people does Mr.Stark have over at one time? Who needs more than one couch? Wow…..just wow!

The drive is short, just a few blocks away. Again, Tony opens the door to let Peter out, making him feel cherished. The older man offers his hand and Peter shyly takes it. Blushing more now, he keeps his eyes down, feeling shy again. He's holding hands with a good looking wealthy man, walking into an elevator to see the man's penthouse. Peter can’t believe it.

Once up in the elevator and properly inside the apartment, Peter stands in awe of the space and the view as he begins walking over to one of the windows, dropping his bag by the door. He stops when he hears Tony clear his throat. Mr. Stark is removing his shoes. Peter gets the hint and sits on the floor across from the bench Tony is on to remove his worn red sneakers. "Sorry…" Peter says softly, inner voice cursing himself, how could he have forgotten to take his shoes off, especially in a Penthouse! Now Tony will regret bringing him here.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay, baby," Tony says, crouching down next to Peter. He can see the kid’s becoming flustered and wants him to feel relaxed in his home. He fondly ruffles Peter’s hair to calm him down and make light of the situation. Peter giggles looking up at Tony through his long lashes, brushing away his messed up hair, now in his eyes. He reaches across and places his shoes neatly on the mat by the door next to Tony’s.

Tony smiles and stands up, holding his hand out for Peter, helping him up off the floor. "Okay, kid. I'm gonna get you out of these dirty clothes. You can have a bath or shower and I'll have Pajama's out waiting for you and by the time you're done, the pizza will be here, is that okay with you?”

Peter nods enthusiastically…. "Do you have any bubbles?" He asks, looking hopeful, making Tony smile.

"I’m sorry, baby, but no. Now I know you like bubbles, I'll have my housekeeper get some, just for you”, Tony says, leaving the room. Peter goes to follow him, but before he can follow him the whole way, Tony’s back and passes Peter a bundle of fabric. Peter takes hold of the clothes and looks up to see Tony pointing to a door. "That's the bathroom, " He says quickly kissing Peter's forehead as he makes his way to the bathroom. Peter leaves the bundle of fabric on the counter. Then he begins to undress. His eyes catch a view of his naked body in the mirror… the old scars, he swallows and looks away. His attention is quickly averted by how nice the bathroom is. There's a triangle tub in the far corner and next to that is a large shower. The shower could probably fit 5 people in it. There's no bubbles, so Peter chooses the shower. He needs to scrub himself and wash his hair anyway. There’ll be time for a bath tomorrow maybe? He hopes so. That’s if Tony wants him to stay.

Getting to clean himself properly in a big shower for the first time in a very long time is heaven. Peter sighs happily as the warm jet of water hits him. He washes his body three times, sings, sniffs the shampoo and just enjoys the warm water. There's a knock on the door, "The pizza is here!" He hears Tony yell. “Come on out now, Peter, you’ll be all wrinkled, you’ve been in there long enough."

“I’ll be out in a second”, he yells back.

Peter quickly turns the water off and grabs a large fluffy white towel, drying himself in record time. He takes a good look at the bundle of clothes. It's white pajamas. He pulls the shirt on, it falls off his shoulder. He goes to pull on the pants but they don't stay up. He gives up, shrugging. The shirt comes down to just above his knees anyway, he’ll go without. He didn’t want to put his dirty boxers back on, he grimaces at the thought, now he’s nice and clean. He unlocks the bathroom door and walks out, immediately greeted by the smell of pizza. He follows the smell to the huge kitchen area where he sees Tony already changed into his pajamas and freshly showered. The man must have more than one bathroom, makes sense, this apartment is huge. Peter smiles when he catches Tony’s eye, he beckons to Peter, raising the pizza box in his hand. Peter follows him to the lounge, where Tony sits down, pulling Peter with him. Tony opens the box and offers Peter a slice of pizza. He eyes Peter, looking pointedly at his legs and smiles. "No pants?"

Peter looks down shyly, "They didn't stay on, " He explains. “I didn’t want to put my dirty boxers on”.

Tony shrugs, "That's okay, we can get you new clothes. I should’ve known you’d be a smaller size than me. I might take my pants off too then, " He says picking up a slice of pizza, eyes twinkling, giving Peter a cheeky lopsided grin and then bites into it.

"Go ahead, " Peter dares him excitedly. Tony raises an eyebrow, then looks thoughtful before putting his pizza down and standing up. He reaches down, dropping his pajama pants leaving them on the floor, he sits down in just his boxers. Peter blushes and giggles, hiding his eyes behind his hand. Mr. Stark pulls him into his side. Peter is tucked in so close he can feel Tony’s bulge under his underwear and blushes more, he knows what that means. He reaches for another slice of pizza and pretends not to notice the older man’s arousal, looking at Netflix Kids Tony’s opened on TV… he must have picked up on him liking cartoons.

They settle on a movie with a magic theme park. Peter happily chomps down on his pizza while watching. He zones into the movie. It's not until he reaches for the third slice that he notices Tony has his hand under his shirt. Peter doesn't pay it much thought until Mr.Starks hand is moving towards his privates. When he goes for his fourth slice, the hand slides around towards his butt. Peter still doesn't really mind, Mr.Stark is nice. It's only when he finishes off his fourth slice that he feels the hand working its way in-between his cheeks. He blushes bright red and worms away from the hand, feeling unsure of this new development. Tony takes the hint and moves his hand back up to Peters shirt. Peter calms down again. He’s not ready for that stuff just yet, even if Mr Stark is gorgeous.

Once the movies over and the pizza’s gone, Tony gets up and Peter lets out a soft whine at the loss of warmth and his pillow, but soon perks up when Mr Stark returns with a container of chocolate ice cream and two spoons. They watch another movie, this one’s about birds and human babies. Mr.Stark’s hands stay above Peters waist thankfully.

When the second movie’s over, Tony has to wipe the ice cream off Peter's face. "How did you get it on your ear?" He chuckles softly, rubbing gently with a wipe.

Peter giggles, "I don't know”.

"We need to calm you down for bed, baby boy,” sighs Tony. Peter whimpers, he doesn't want to go to bed yet!

"Hey at least you get to sleep in a big memory foam bed with me…...and not under a tree" Mr. Stark reminds him, kissing him on the nose.

"I can share with you?" Peter asks happily.

Tony smiles, "Of course”.

Peter relaxes. Somehow the knowledge he’s sharing with Tony makes the thought of bedtime a lot nicer. Tony makes a tea that he says would make him calm down. It does. He’s soon yawning. "Camel tea is great," Peter sighs joyfully and stretches, groaning as his muscles relax.

Tony laughs and helps Peter up from the sofa. "Chamomile tea, " He corrects. “Come on, I’ll carry you, you’re tired now, aren’t you”. Peter squeaks as he’s swept off his feet bridal style and carried like a princess in Tony’s strong arms. He clings onto Tony as he’s carried out of the lounge, and up the massive staircase.

"That’s what I said, and I can walk, Mr Stark”, Peter squeals, wriggling slightly in Tony’s arms. It's the same word, Mr.Stark is just messing with him. Tony just chuckles and kisses Peter’s nose again, then his forehead. He reaches the top of the stairs and turns towards the huge master bedroom. Once in, Tony carries on to the ensuite bathroom where he and Peter can clean their teeth. Luckily, Mr Stark keeps spare toothbrushes, Peter thinks. Tony puts Peter down onto the counter so he can lean over one of the twin basins to clean his teeth, while Tony goes to the other one. When they’ve finished, Tony picks Peter up again and takes him back into the bedroom. This time, Peter wraps his arms and legs around the older man. As they enter the bedroom once more, Peter gapes at the huge bed in the middle of the room. It must be at least a Kingsize, even a Superking….just for one person. Peter’s impressed as Tony lowers him gently into the bed and climbs in after him.

Once in bed and under the plush duvet, Tony kisses him, this time not on the forehead but on the mouth. Peter buries his face into his pillow afterwards feeling his tummy fluttering. He peaks out at Tony shyly with one eye finding Tony smiling gently at him, stroking his face.

"Hey, baby boy, there you are. Where did you go? Was that your first kiss, sweetheart?" Tony asks softly.

Peter shyly nods his head, messy curls getting in his face again. He raises his head from the pillow and looks sheepishly at Tony. “At least with someone...I like”.

Tony smiles wide. "Well it's an honor then”, he whispers as he pulls Peter into a tight cuddle and kisses the crown of his head.

Peter falls asleep snuggled up under the duvet secure in Tony’s arms feeling warm, safe and loved for the first time in years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are curious they watched wonderpark and Storks. Both movies I highly recommend.


	3. Trauma Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has insomnia and learns new things about his young companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same betas as the first two chapters

Tony lay propped on his side watching his gorgeous boy sleeping soundly next to him. Peter was so cute with his lips slightly parted, breath coming out in soft little puffs as slept. Peter was completely unaware of his companions sleepless night. Tony reaches out to cup his boy's face, stroking his cheek gently with a broad thumb. Peter subconsciously leans towards him nuzzling his hand, making Tony smile. His boy must already know his Daddy's gentle touch. Realizing the teen isn't waking up, he runs his fingers through the boy's hair, stroking the deep chocolate locks.

This causes Peter to let out a huffing whine as he rolls over. Tony smiles and fights back the urge to coo at the boy's actions. Peter couldn't possibly get any cuter. The boy's side of the duvet doesn't come all the way with him. The duvet falls off Peter's lower half leaving his soft round and plump bare ass in full view. Tony bit his lip, aroused at the sight of his gorgeous boy. He wanted him so bad and his painfully throbbing dick was making that obvious. Peter simply existing in the same room as him was enough. Now the boy's barely covered body was sleeping next to him he was having a hard time trying to resist the urge to grab Peter or touch him. The young man had made himself very clear on the sofa earlier that he wasn’t going to stand for that. However, it still leaves Tony with his insomnia acting up and a boner that wasn’t leaving him anytime soon. He groaned and rolled over, reaching into his night stand as quietly as possible, fishing around for his lube. He grinned when his hand closed around it.

He turned back over, eyes settling on Peter's bubble ass once again. The billionaire uncapped the lube and smeared it onto his fingers. He frees his hard, weeping cock from his boxers and begins stroking himself, struggling to keep quiet as he worked himself towards a climax. His thoughts are of Peter and all the things he could do to him, lewd fantasies filling his mind. His innocent baby boy had so much to learn, so many dirty things for Tony to teach him. He imagines pulling down the boy's tight, bright underwear and fucking him awake! How he longed to feel Peter under him, legs spread obscenely, wrapped around his waist, moaning ever so cutely, or bringing his baby boy into work and having him give his Daddy blowjobs under the desk. His lust for Peter knows no bounds…..his strokes become harder and faster, cock shiny with lube, his hand works more on the dark pink head of his dick, picturing Peters small, dainty hand in place of his own large strong one. His strokes become longer, moving from the thatch of dark curly pubes at the base, then back up to the shiny head of his shaft where he thumbs the slit. Dirty thoughts about Peter finally bring Tony over the edge and he cums with a muffled grunt that he smothers with his free hand, watching as the copious amounts of cum shoot out, covering his stomach. He hadn’t come that much in a long time. He’d only known Peter for a few hours…..what was the boy doing to him!

Tony takes 5 minutes to rest as his breathing slows. He plucks a few tissues from the box on his nightstand, cleaning up the mess he's made on his toned abs.  
He quietly gets up and drops the soiled tissues down the toilet and makes his way out of the bedroom. He pauses briefly to look back at Peter to make sure the boy is still sound asleep.

Satisfied that Peter isn’t waking up, Tony walks out of the bedroom. Tony finds himself downstairs sitting at his in-home bar pouring a glass of whiskey. The only good thing about being unable to sleep is no nightmares. He shakes his head trying to rid himself of the unwanted memories of his father. Stupid fucking PTSD! Howard Stark was a man only the world loved, they never saw the fucking arsehole behind closed doors. Tony sips from his glass, the whiskey mixed with the soothing afterglow of his orgasm beginning to calm him.

Once finished with his glass he finds his work laptop and starts replying to emails. What else is he supposed to do? He nurses his second glass with one hand and types away with the other.

A sudden scream pulls him from his mundane activities. He stands and runs up the stairs and into the master bedroom. He finds Peter sobbing and tossing in his sleep, pleading yells coming from him. The only word Tony can make out is "No”, Peter was repeating it over and over.

Tony's woken up from horrific to dreams like these often enough to know exactly what’s going on. Peter suffers from PTSD too and he's dreaming about something traumatic. He climbs onto the bed staying on top of the duvet and gently holds onto his boy, whispering softly, desperate to calm him.  
“It's okay….. Shhhh….hey, hey little man it's okay. You're safe, you’re not there anymore baby boy, you're safe here with me, Da...Tony." He comforts the boy but Peter still thrashes. It takes all of Tony's strength to keep them in place, stopping Peter from kicking him and almost pulling them both out of bed. Tony doesn't give up and keeps whispering, "You're safe. I promise I won't ever hurt you. I won't let anybody hurt you, baby….come on now, calm down for me."

This goes for a very long time before Peter finally settles again. “That’s it….. their ya go….good boy”, Tony strokes the hair back from Peter’s forehead and kisses him as Peter stills and goes quiet. Tony inwardly sighs in relief and finally feels tired as well as overheated. Tony unbuttons his pajama shirt, tossing it in the general direction of his hamper where his work suit was discarded earlier, then he looks over at the now still boy next him. He climbs under the duvet with him and wipes the nightmare sweat from Peter's forehead gently with his thumb. He wants to kiss him again but doesn't, too fearful of the boy stirring. Tony lies next to Peter and let's exhaustion and sleep finally take him.

In the morning light, Tony wakes up to Peter wrapped around him. His eyes widen quickly as he feels the boy's morning wood pressed into his side. He smiles, nature is nature, after all, he shouldn't be so shocked. He kisses the top of Peter's head and runs his hand lovingly through the boy's hair. His boy doesn't stir and Tony sighs remembering last night. He can't decide if he should ask Peter what the nightmare was about. On one hand, he doesn't want to upset Peter by bringing up traumatic shit. On the other hand, he should know Peter's triggers in case something like this happens again, especially if Peter is awake or in public.

When he took Peter home he expected the boy to have some sort of baggage. He was 18, homeless and had no friends or family to turn to. He didn’t know why he was feeling so shocked that Peters baggage turned out to be a twisted and dark past.

Tony tries kissing Peter one more time before he resorts to tickling. He runs his hands under Peter's borrowed shirt. His fingers were against ribs that were far too easy for him to find. This does the job and Peter wakes up in a fit of laughter but pouts up at Tony when he stops.  
“Morning sweetheart. You pouting because I stopped or because I tickled you in the first place?" Tony asks with a half-smirk.

Peter glares at him which makes Tony bite back his own laughter seeing this. His boy is like an angry rabbit. Too small and cute to ever be a threat. "Both" Peter answers.

Tony cocks his head in confusion, "That doesn't make sense, " He states.

Peter sighs, "I don't like that you did it….. but I don't like that you stopped because.... tickling...it…" Peter glances down, long eyelashes covering chocolate button eyes, his face now the deepest shade of red. "It makes me…" the boy struggles.

The billionaire quickly catches on. "You have a tickling kink? Tickling turns you on?" Tony asks unable to hold back his grin. Who knew that finding out Peter's kinks would be this easy?

Peter blushes more burying his face up into Tony's bare chest as the older man chuckles.  
"You don't have to say it like that! All dirty!" The teen yells, voice muffled by Tony's hard chest muscles.

Tony struggles to hold back his laughter. "There is no judgment for kinks in this house. Safe, sane, and consensual are the only limitations for that. And I think tickling is all three of those things, " Tony explains running his hands along Peter's back as he flips them over, Tony now holding Peter on top of him, he steals a quick kiss.

His boy seems to relax, looking down to meet Tony’s eyes shyly. "What….what’s consensual mean?” Peter asks, hesitantly reaching out with his finger to trace Tony’s lips.

"Jarvis please define consent for Peter, " Tony says, pretending to eat Peters finger, making the boy giggle adoringly.

Peter stops and looks down at him confused at first, then the boy turns to the side and catches a blue light on Tony's nightstand that he hadn’t noticed before.

The box the blue light was coming from suddenly spoke, "The Oxford dictionary defines consent as a noun... permission for something to happen or agreement to do something. Or as a verb, the word means to give permission for something to happen. synonyms: agreement, assent, concurrence, agree to, assent to, allow, give permission for, sanction, accept, approve, acquiesce in, go along with, accede to, concede to, yield to, give in to, submit to, comply with, abide by, concur with, conform to. Will that be all?" The male voice asks.

"Yes, Jarvis thank you, " Tony says and the light shuts off.

Peter looks thoughtful, "Then you tickling me wasn't consensual”, he boldly states.

Tony blinks up in surprise at Peter feeling falsely accused, "What”?.

Peter looks at him as Tony strokes his back once more. Peters wide eyes go big like the moon as he repeats sternly. “it wasn’t consensual, I didn't agree for tickles Tony", his angry little bunny face looking too adorable.

Tony pauses as he thinks. The kid was right, he didn't consent to be tickled, though Tony didn't know tickling would bother Peter that much. "How about this….. you can have a safe word. It's like a magic password. If I do something you don't like then you say your safe word and I stop. No questions asked, I just stop okay?" He suggests.

Peter looks confused, then his face relaxes again. He softly asks "well what do I make my magic word?"

Tony thinks for a few seconds, " What's your favorite animal?"

"Spiders!" Peter answers cheerfully.

Just when Tony thinks he has a grip on this kid something else throws him for a loop. Spiders? Really? From the boy with coloring books filled with bright kittens and puppies and cute little bear's? His favorite animal is a damn spider?   
"Ok kid, so you're safe word is spider."

Peter's face lights up. Tony decides to test him and he begins tickling Peter again. Within seconds his boy shouts, "Spider! Spider!" And he stops tickling.

"Good job baby, such a good boy! " Tony says, running his hands through Peter's hair and gently kissing the boy's head.

Peter looks stunned, "You...you actually stopped".

That response combined with Peter's nightmare leaves Tony with a knot in the pit of his stomach! It disturbed him that the boy didn’t know what consent meant, now he’s surprised Tony stopped when he said his safe word? What horrors on earth has this sweet boy endured in his short life!


	4. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr.Stark and Peter's Morning together after the rough night they've had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know my betas by now

Peter watches Tony wipe his hand over his face like he's bracing himself for something. The older man lowers his hand and relaxes. He reaches out for Peter, taking hold of his hand as he looks into his eyes, "Do you remember the nightmare you had last night?"  
He asks him softly.

The teen frowns as he thinks for a moment. "No, I don't, " He replies honestly, he thought he’d slept fine...but bad dreams aren't new for him.

Tony wraps his arm around the teen's waist, pulling him closer. Peter looks into Mr Stark's kind, brown eyes. "You kept saying no in your sleep, baby…. over and over, " Tony explains, gently rubbing Peter's back.

Peter feels his heart race and he starts shaking… he knows exactly what the dream was about. He can’t stay focused. He can’t breathe, it actually hurts to try!! He feels hands around his body pull him in tighter and he panics, shoving the hands away. "No!" He cries, trying to get away.

The hands around his waist let go and move to his face gently stroking his cheeks, using their thumbs to wipe at his tears. "Peter, you're safe ...it's okay. You aren't there anymore, you’re right here. Look at me, baby boy. Breathe...take it slow ...that's it, in...out...do it with me.” The voice is so calm, he can’t help but listen to it. He’s fixated on Tony as he breathes with him. Eventually, he calms down and feels he can breathe properly.

He looks up and meets eyes with… not who he was expecting. It's Tony Stark… That's right, he's safe with Mr Stark. He's safe, but Mr Stark looks so worried.

"I lost you there for a minute. You had a panic attack.” Tony gently explains. Peter just blinks at him. "This conversation is tabled until further notice, I can't have you panicking like that. It's okay, baby, look at me, " Peter looks up at him, "You’re safe here,” Peter nods and sighs, trying to gather himself. He doesn't want to think about the bad stuff. The hands that are once again on his back are so kind, how could he have thought they belonged to anyone else but Tony...not HIM! It was just Tony. Peter finally breathes a sigh of relief and slumps against Tony, resting his sleep tousled head against his chest. He closes his eyes and takes more deep breaths.

They stay cuddled for a few minutes, Tony's heartbeat keeping Peter calm. "You've got a scar over your heart, " He whispers to Tony, feeling safe and peaceful.

"It's from my pacemaker...and no it's not because I'm old, it's because I was in an accident, " Tony explains, sassily.

"Your what?" Peter asks, looking up at Tony.

Tony lets out a laugh, "It's a robot for my heart".

Peter blinks in surprise. Mr Stark couldn't get any cooler. A robot heart. Wow, so cool!

"As much as I'd love to spend all morning in bed with your morning wood pressed into my thigh, I need coffee and you need breakfast, " Tony states nonchalantly. 

Peter feels heat rise across his face to the tips of his ears. Mr.Stark stands up and carries him to the nearest bathroom, setting him down on the counter. 

They get their morning hygiene over with, feeling better after cleaning their teeth and washing. "Baby, if you want privacy to take care of yourself I'll head down to start on breakfast, " Tony explains fondly as he trims his well kept facial hair, still slightly damp from his shower. 

Peter finds himself blushing all over again. He gapes, struggling to find the words he wants. 

"That is unless you want me to help you?" Mr Stark says with a wink gesturing to himself. 

Peter blushes even more. "...I think… I think I'll take a shower, " He suggests flustered as he hops off the counter. 

"Okay, well, while you have fun I'll go cook, " Mr Stark says with a wink, smacking Peter's butt playfully before heading out of the bathroom. 

The moment the door shuts Peter uses the toilet, then turns to face the large shower, he hasn’t had one this morning yet. Deciding he wants to feel the heavenly shower on his skin again like last night, he walks towards it. He throws his pajama shirt off behind him. He chooses to calm himself with chilled water. It's just easier after the morning he's had. 

Once calm, Peter allows himself warm water, getting rid of his shivers. He washes himself and his hair, singing random stuff that pops into his head. 

The bathroom door opening pulls Peter from his thoughts. He looks over startled but relaxes when he sees it's just Tony. The older male’s leaning against the counter, wearing boxers, a faded vintage tee shirt, and a red bathrobe. "Hey there, my pretty boy, " Mr Stark says with a smirk and a cheeky wink. “Foods done and so's the coffee”.

Peter turns off the water and steps out. Mr Stark passes him a fluffy towel. The teen utters a soft "thank you" and pats himself dry. Tony reaches out help with his hair, Peter giggles as Mr Stark ruffles his hair dry with the towel.

He puts his pajama shirt back on. Tony scoops him up and Peter chuckles as he clings to him, wrapping his arms and legs around Tony. He’s getting used to this treatment. "I hope you like crepes because that's what I made, " Tony sing-songs, rubbing the back of the teen in his arms.

"Crepes?" Peter asks, yet another food thing he doesn't know.

"Thin pancakes filled with lots of nice stuff, " Tony explains with a smile. He kisses the top of Peter's head as they walk downstairs.

"I like pancakes, " He says cheerfully; this morning is getting so great.

Once downstairs, Peter is sat at a small, round table. He looks around. This kitchen is huge! It has matching marble counters and floor. A plate of food and a mug of coffee are set in front of him. The teen's eyes sparkle seeing chocolate sauce and whipped cream in his mug and on his crepe. He digs into his food, so happy that Tony has already cut his food into pieces for him. Tony’s so thoughtful. "This is so sweet...it's amazing, " he tells the older man, his mouth full of some crepes.

"Yeah? Glad you like them, baby, " Tony tells him with a smile before sipping from his own coffee. He puts his mug down and turns to Peter, "So, I took the day off. I thought we could go out and get you clothes that aren't falling apart. We could get other stuff too. New coloring books, a teddy bear..a plushie spider even...that’s if we can find one” suggests Tony.

"I like that plan, " Peter’s grinning with excitement as he reaches for his coffee.

The teen is bouncing in his seat by the end of the meal, the sugar rushing through him combined with his excitement adds to the warm fuzzy feeling inside. He can’t remember the last time he felt this excited.

"You have chocolate all over your face, " Tony points out as he stands up. Peter watches curiously as Tony comes over with a wet napkin to clean his face, ending the wiping with a kiss on his cheek, making Peter blush. He shyly returns the kiss. "Let's go get ready. I washed your clothes. I’m surprised any of them survived the wash. Whatever you don't put on is getting tossed and the rest is going when we get back!"

"Don't throw out my hoodie, " Peter insists. 

"I can get you 100 hoodies, better ones. You don't need that one. You can wear it out today and that's it, " Tony says more sternly. 

Peter frowns, "Mine is special, " he replies with a pout, making puppy eyes at Tony. 

Tony sighs, "Okay, fine, you can keep it”. Damn, the kid has him wrapped around his finger already. 

Peter still feels a bit nervous about this exchange as he's carried to the laundry room. The room is big enough to be a bedroom. Tony sets him down on the washing machine and starts pulling clothes out of the dryer. 

Peter jumps down and digs through the pile while Mr Stark puts on a pair of nice looking jeans. Peter finds his own pair, along with some clean boxers finally! It's when he gets around to finding a top that he decides to wear one of Tony's instead of his own. 

Peter gets dressed right there in the laundry room, not worried about Tony watching. He sees him frowning and realizes the man's noticed his scars...because he really needed to give the man another reason to regret bringing him home…he shouldn’t have stripped off in the full light like this, but he didn’t think. He turns away from Tony and quickly finishes dressing.  
He's happy when he's fully dressed again, red hoodie and all. 

"I think I'm starting to really like seeing you in my clothes," Mr Stark comments. 

That's enough to make Peter blush, "Thanks," he says, fidgeting with his sleeves. 

Tony holds his hand the whole way to the elevator and to the car park. Only letting go when he opens the car door for Peter.


	5. Childhood Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Peter's backstory chapter. How he ended up where and how he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! This chapter contains physical, mental and sexual child abuse. 
> 
> You guys know my betas.

\--------Ten years ago--------

Peter colors away on his paper. He can't wait to show Aunt May and Uncle Ben his art when they get here. He’s going to tell them about his great day and that he learned about shapes. He likes triangles the best, but circles are nice too.

He doesn't know why his aunt and uncle are so late coming to get him. All his friends went home already. It's just him and his teacher now. Ms. Smith is a nice teacher. He doesn't have anyone to compare her to, but she's the best teacher ever.

"Peter, get your things, there's someone here for you." Ms. Smith says and she sounds sad. He does what he's told, packing everything away in his backpack. He puts his drawing away, too.

He runs to his peg and pulls on his jacket. Well, it's not his, it's Uncle Ben's. He spilled juice on him in the car. Uncle Ben had to give him his hoodie. It’s bright red and comes down all the way to his feet.

Peter follows Ms. Smith out of the classroom. There's a policeman in the hallway. Policemen are good guys. He waves at the policeman. They’re people who help us, they learned that at pre-school.

The policeman kneels down and takes off his hat. "Hi Peter, my name is officer Coulson. I have some bad news, kiddo…" The policeman says, then glances down and tenses before he looks back up at Peter. "A very bad man hurt your auntie and uncle...and they...they didn't make it. I'm sorry, Peter ...the doctors in the hospital did all they could... but they died".

Peter screams and cries, he doesn't stop screaming and crying, even when Ms. Smith cuddles him.

\--------nine years ago--------

He’s sitting in the social worker's office again. Mr. Anderson is a good man, he likes him. “Peter, I have some good news. Someone wants to adopt you. He's a good man, I want you to meet him," He explains with a smile.

Peter is led down the hall to a room full of toys. There's a man waiting there in a chair. The man comes over and shakes Peter’s hand. "Hi Peter, I'm Mr. Beck, but I’d really like to be your daddy," Peter's never had a daddy. He likes the sound of having one. Mr. Beck looks like he’s a good man like Mr. Anderson.

"Okay!" He replies cheerfully. "Can we play blocks now?" He asks happily.

"Sure, buddy," Mr. Beck tells him and they do play blocks. And racecars and draw and color. Then Mr. Beck has to go home.

Mr. Beck comes back to see him, though. After a bunch of times coming to see Peter, he gets to go see Mr. Beck, he gets to live with him. He’s so very excited! The adoption paperwork went through…whatever that means. Peter is just happy he has a Daddy now. No more smelly group home!

"Where's my room?" Peter asks, struggling with his trash bag of belongings.

Mr. Beck takes the trash bag. "Well, I use the second bedroom as my office, so you're gonna share a bedroom with me. It’ll be like having a fun sleepover every night," The man explains.

"Do I still have all my toys in our room?" Peter asks, a bit worried about his teddy bears being alone at night. They might get scared.

"Of course you can!" Mr. Beck tells him. Peter is happy with the answer.

Peter has a good day playing and watching TV.

When it's bath time Mr. Beck helps him take off his clothes and get in the tub. There are lots of bubbles, he loves bubbles.

It's a nice bath at first…Mr. Beck really likes cleaning his little boy parts. Then cleans his bum...Mr. Beck puts his finger inside him. It hurts and Peter pulls away. "Stop!" He yells and tries to push M.r Beck away.

"Peter, relax! Stop being a brat!" Mr. Beck. yells at him holding him by the wrists with one hand.

"No! It hurts!" Peter yells and cries. He wants him to stop!

Mr. Beck adds another finger and Peter screams. He doesn't stop fighting back, but he doesn't win.

\--------seven years ago-------

Peter cowers in the corner of Mr. Beck's study. The man is drunk again, pacing up and down. He's so scary when he's like this. He has a letter in his hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. "Dear Mister Quentin Beck. We are sorry to inform you that we cannot offer you an investment grant at this time. Without a patent, we have no way to ensure that you'd be able to pay our firm back," he reads out loud. "Stupid fucks! They don't know what they're missing out on! I'm a genius and no one sees it!" He rants, screwing up the letter and throwing it across the room. He looks at Peter and glares, "You're just like them too, Peter! Fuck you! You think you're too good for me, huh? Is that it? Fucking little bitch!"

Mr. Beck undoes his belt, folding it over in his hand. He tosses the now empty bottle of whiskey to the floor and storms towards Peter.

"Nooooo!" Peter shouts, raising his arms up to block the strike. This does nothing to stop the beating. Peter can do nothing but cover his head and face with his arms. He hears the hard snap of the leather belt striking him before the pain takes his breath away. The belt cuts into him, adding to his many scars and bruises. Peter blacks out.

\--------five years ago-------

Peter sits on the couch, his knees lifted high against his chest. Cartoons are playing on the small TV on the coffee table. He's in one of Mr. Beck's soft sweaters and nothing else. He doesn't have any toys anymore. Mr. Beck threw them all away one day when he got really drunk and really angry… Peter cries thinking about it. He doesn't have any friends. He's not allowed any...Mr. Beck gets too jealous. He doesn't have homework either, not that he really minds. He has to go to a special class now. M.r Beck says it's because he's stupid. His teacher says he just learns differently.

He doesn't know who's right but he doesn't care, he likes his special classes. Nobody picks on him and calls him names. He gets to sing songs and color and play while all the other kids his age have boring classes.

Mr. Beck s.its down next to him. Peter tenses up. "What’re you watching?" He asks.

"Spongebob," Peter says softly, not looking at him.

"You're such a fucking baby," Mr. Beck sounds annoyed. He takes the remote away from Peter and changes the channel. "I would’ve never taken you in if I knew you were gonna turn out to be a retard," The man says coldly. "Come over here and do your job, " He demands as he spreads his legs.

"I don't want to! I just want to watch TV!" Peter yells.

Mr.Beck smacks him across the face with the remote. Peter sobs, he runs away and hides.

\--------one year ago-------

Peter dumps the contents of his school bag out on the floor. He won't need any of it anymore. He packs as many clothes as he can fit in his backpack, adding a water bottle and his crayons. Then he pulls on his late Uncle Ben's hoodie. It finally fits him enough that he can wear it in public. He has $35 saved up. It's not going to get him far, but it's all he has.

He has a four-hour head start before Mr. Beck gets home and realizes Peter’s gone. He keeps his hood up, he doesn't want to be noticed.

Peter gets on the bus and rides it until the last stop. Then gets on another bus. Then another, until he's told by a driver that his transfer isn't good because he has a zone 3 transfer and he's in zone 4 now.

He lays low for the first few days. His heart races any time he sees a cop car or a man that reminds him of Mr. Beck.

But Mr. Beck never comes and the cops never come. He relaxes. Peter starts trying to stay in shelters. The other kids there are mean, they’re bullies like the kids at school and at the group home. He stops staying at shelters.

The only nice shelter is the one for people who have been to war. Mr. Rogers lets Pet.er stay there for a few nights after he catches Peter digging through a dumpster. But after a few nights, the nice Mr. Rogers tells Peter he’s been told Peter can't stay there anymore because he hasn't been to war. Peter wants to argue that what Mr.Beck did to hi.m is just as bad as some of the stories the men and women living there tell about their times at war, but he decides not to fuss.

From then on, Peter sleeps in the park. He begs for money by the fountain and gets food whenever and wherever he can. He gets his coloring books at the dollar store. It's the best he can ask for.

His favorite place to go and the color is the coffee shop across from The Stark Tower. The impressive building is what drew Peter to this part of the city in the first place. If he hadn’t seen the tower he’d never have found the cute coffee shop. He sort of feels safe here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the Mr.Coulson and Mr.Rogers are the ones you think they are


	6. Baby I would buy you the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony spoils the fuck out Peter while out. Peter isn't used to this treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys have lucked out Im so in love with this story.

When they hit the highway Tony turned on his music. Back in Black blasted out of the speakers and he smiled to himself, tapping the wheel in time to the beat.   
"I love Led Zeppelin, " Tony just about heard Peter, his voice was so quiet. He glanced at the boy, but there was nothing on his face to suggest he was joking. Tony covers his mouth with his hand and tries to silence his laughter. 

He hadn't really thought about how large their age gap was until now. Yes, Peter was a twink and mighty adorable, but he hadn’t really dwelled on it until now. Peter is young and precious, Tony really is old enough to be his Daddy for real. That only turns him on more to the idea of Peter calling him Daddy. It took finding the world's cutest boy for him to even figure he has such a kink. He needs to find a way to bring it up without feeling weird. He's not self-conscious, it's just he thinks Peter is so sheltered...he might not understand. 

Peter stares out of the window with a pleasant smile across his face when Tony glances at him. The older man places his hand on the boy's upper thigh, gently stroking his thumb up and down. He's as close to the small bulge in Peter's groin that he can get without touching it. His baby doesn't protest. There's a blush rising across the young man's cheeks as he strokes away, adding slightly more pressure with his fingers. 

Tony decides to move his hand up, palming gently at Peter's dick through jeans. His baby boy moans into the sleeve of his hoodie, the bright red blush across his face spreading right up to his ear tips.

The billionaire adjusts his seat, his cock straining against his pants. If he keeps this up he’s going to need to pull over. He decides to spend the rest of the drive with his hand on Peter's inner thigh and keep it still. He can tease Peter all he likes when they get home. The billionaire quickly looks at his boy again. He’ll be so happy to get Peter out of those filthy clothes and into better ones. His baby deserves the world. What he can't figure out is why Peter's so attached to his red hoodie! He looks down at the teen's red converse. Favorite color maybe? But that still doesn't explain his attachment to that one item. If it was just the colour...then any red hoodie would do. But that's not the case here. There's something he's missing in all of this...he just can't figure out what.

When Tony pulls into the parking lot of the mall, he gets out and walks around to open the door for Peter who smiles softly and thanks him. Peter instinctively holds his hand when entering the mall. He's so much like a little kid, it's adorable. 

Tony keeps the hood of his jacket up and his sunglasses on. The last thing he needs is some paparazzi dipshit deciding to let the media have a field day about his relationship with Peter. His baby doesn't need that headache, and quite frankly neither does he!

He leads Peter through the Mall into the first shop that catches his eye. "Tony can I push the cart?" Peter asks with an excited smile.

"Of course princess, " he let's slip from his lips. He blinks waiting for Peter's response, he’ll probably call him silly and remind him he's a boy. But it never comes. Peter just claps his hands together with excitement and grabs a cart. 

He can’t mind being spoken to like that or he’d have said something. Maybe he didn't hear the princess part? 

"Do you know what size you are?" Tony asks as he follows his excited little boyfriend to the men's clothing section. Peter just shrugs. 

"Well...why don't you pick some stuff out?" He suggests with a soft smile. 

"You pick, " Peter insists. The boy was starting to look a bit overwhelmed by the large selection. 

So Tony does pick. He begins holding various articles of clothing up to Peter. He puts anything he thinks will suit his boy into their cart. 

He catches Peter looking at the price tag of a pastel blue button-up and frowning. "Mr.Stark...uh Tony... don't you think this is all a bit much?" There's so much worry in his voice. 

"That's nonsense, you deserve everything here and more!" Tony assures him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. Peter seems unsure of himself but nods. 

There's a trip to the dressing room to make sure Tony's choices were accurate and most of them were. He’s always had a good eye for these things. 

Tony looks over the clothing haul adding several pairs of boxers, socks and pajama sets to the pile. He pauses, trying to figure out if he's missed anything "You need a suit!” He says firmly, looking Peter up and down. 

"I do?" Peter asks looking confused. 

The billionaire nods, leading Peter towards the suits. "I'll buy you one here until I can get you to my personal tailor”.

With the dress clothes added he looks at Peter, "you haven't picked anything out yourself baby, " he comments. 

Peter shrugs and softly replies, "I like what you chose”.

"If you could get any piece of clothing in this store that you want, what would it be?" Tony asks hopefully. He wants Peter to come out of his shell and feel okay being spoiled. 

Peter looks a bit shy as he lowers his head, "It's a bit…I saw something on the way in... but I don't know if you'll be okay with it," he explains nervously, looking at the floor. 

"I'll love it," Tony assures him.

Peter walks away and Tony takes the cart following him. The older man gets increasingly confused as his baby boy leads him away from the men's clothing. Peter stops in front of a shelf of women's pajamas and holds up a bright pink hello kitty pajama set. 

"I know it's for girls…but I really like it, " Peter explains shyly. 

Tony feels his heart fluttering. Peter is so completely perfect for him in every way. He's the luckiest man alive. He loves the idea of Peter all dressed up in pretty pink girly clothes. He wants that so much. He suddenly had a vision of Peter walking around in a lace thong, pink mini skirt and crop top with a bow in his adorable fluffy hair. That's all he can think of. "I absolutely love the idea of that on you, never be scared of wanting feminine clothes baby. You're too gorgeous for me to ever not be okay with that," Tony says smiling gleefully.

Peter blushes profusely. "Okay, " He says placing the pants in the cart. "Can I look at the toys now?" He asks, giving Tony the biggest, cutest puppy eyes he's ever seen.

"Of course, " He says as they both follow the signs to where the toys are. They’re right behind the kids and baby clothes area. 

Tony watches as Peter plops himself down on the floor in front of a wall of stuffed animals. He’s scanning like he's looking for something, he turns his head back and looks at Tony, "There are no spiders, " he comments with a cute pout. 

"That's okay baby, just see what's there instead. We can find you a spider online" Tony convinces him. 

Peter keeps looking and picks up a large grey rabbit with very long floppy ears. "I like this one, " He states standing up and holding it out to show Tony. God damn it...the kids so cute. 

Tony smiles as the teen places the rabbit gleefully in the cart. He asks Peter softly, "Does your Bunny have a name?" 

Peter smiles, Tony sounds so caring. "It’s Mr. Bon Bon, " Peter pets the bunny's ear. 

"That's a good name, " chuckles Tony. He gestures for Peter to follow him. "Time to go to the check out, " he tells the boy. 

Peter looks so unhappy when the total is read out at the till. He looks so overwhelmed, Tony has to stop and comfort him. He reminds Peter that this really is just pocket change for him, even if it wasn’t it wouldn't matter because Peter was worth it.

Tony picks up their bags, promptly regretting not taking Happy with them for this trip. Maybe he did actually overdo it.

Peter offers to carry a few bags back to the car. Tony still ends up gritting his teeth from his arms being strained. They still need to grab lunch but from experience he knows the food court at the mall is far too noisy, even on weekdays. Office workers, Mall staff, local high school students and groups of housewives make it too crowded. Avoiding any possible triggers for Peter and himself is best after the morning they've had.

Back at the car all of the bags are dumped into the trunk. "Can Mr. Bon Bon sit in the backseat? Please?" The way Peter asks is so sweet. 

"Sure thing, " Tony answers opening up the rear door. 

Peter leans in to set the plush rabbit down then buckles it in. With a pleasant smile, he kisses the top of the bunny's head. "Safe and sound, " The boy says to his plushie before standing. Seeing Peter be so sweet warms Tony’s heart, he opens the passenger door and Peter hops in. Peters so tired after all the shopping he almost falls asleep as Tony drives onto the main road. 

"What are you thinking about for lunch?" Tony questions a sleepy Peter who’s staring out of the window through half closed eyes. 

"Cheeseburgers, " Peter says, his eyes suddenly wide as they drive past a McDonald's. He suddenly feels wide awake. 

The billionaire can't help but chuckle. Of course Peter wants a cheeseburger, Tony loves them too. "Okay, we'll get you a cheeseburger kid, but not from there. I know a much better place,” he explains. 

He drives in the direction of a quiet little hole in the wall 50's diner he found by chance one day. Peter's going to love the pastel vintage aesthetic of the place...he just knows it.


	7. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony have a lovely lunch. Then Tony learns more details of Peter's tragic past. Peter learns a bit about Tony as well.

Tony pulled into the diner parking lot. He undid his seatbelt, reaching back to put his sunglasses on Mr Bon Bon's head. 

This got a loud giggle from Peter. Tony turned to his boy and smiled. "Your Bunny looks good with my sunglasses on huh.” Peter nods happily. 

The older man gets out and opens the door for Peter. The teen clings to his hand as they walk inside the diner. Tony smiled, watching the teen's face light up when he saw the bright pink and blue walls with vintage art lining them. Peter’s in awe as he states, "it's so pretty here.”

"Yeah it's really something, " Tony replies, his own face lighting up seeing how happy he's made Peter. The diner can't compare to how pretty his baby is when he's happy.

The couple locates a booth near the back and sits down. A waitress dressed in a pink high waist dress and frilly apron, fitting the aesthetic of the diner perfectly, comes over. "Mister Stark! It’s good to see you again,” she says with a pleasant smile. 

Of course the woman remembers him. She's the same waitress he tried to convince to let him have a meeting with the owner. Tony had wanted to buy the diner… his request was denied, but it never hurt to try.

The woman set down two menus. Peter quickly begins flipping through his. "We'll start with milkshakes, " Tony says, recalling how much chocolate ice cream Peter inhaled the night before. "Chocolate for my boy and vanilla for me please," he ordered. The waitress nodded, “certainly mister Stark”, I’ll leave you to look over the menus while I get your drinks. Tony thanks the waitress and she walks away. 

When Tony turns back to Peter the boy is blushing. Peter giggles and whispers, "you said...my boy! Am I your date or your son? 

Tony winks at Peter. “My date of course! You’re my boy...as in my boyfriend, so yes, you’re my date”. He leans across and pecks Peters lips with a quick kiss, pulling the teen in closer and putting his arm along the back of the booth to rest behind a Peter. It makes Peter feel safe and warm, giving him that tingle in his tummy again. He looks down, damn it, he’s blushing again. What is it about Tony that makes him go all red! He’s so in awe of this man. He looks back up at Tony, who hasn’t taken his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes off him yet, and gives him a bright smile. “I still can't believe I'm dating you," he says, totally awestruck, then hides his face in his sleeves shyly, going beet red again, his face was burning. Tony just reaches under the table to hold his hand and pulls him into his side, leaning over to whisper in his ear, “And I can't believe you’re this adorable,” he replies with a half-smirk, laying his arm along the back of the booth again in a relaxed manner, “have you figured out what you want for lunch?”

Peter points to an item and struggles to read aloud, finally turning the menu to Tony pointing at it. Tony reads out, "A hog in the honey hive deluxe and a candied bacon cheeseburger with fries. Is this what you want sweetheart?” There isn't a single word that should be hard to read, yet Peter couldn’t read it. Between this, and how small Peter seems to act a lot of the time, the billionaire is really starting to wonder if Peter has some sort of learning disability…not that he really minds, he just worries about his boy and wants to help him. 

"Peter do you have dyslexia?" He asks with concern in his voice, hoping his bluntness doesn't offend him. 

The teen squints at him looking confused. "I don't know what that is…" Peter replies as their milkshakes are brought over. Tony quickly gives the waitress their meal orders before she leaves.

There's so much about the world that Peter seems to have no idea about. It's adorable in a way, but also worrying that his boy is so naive. 

\--------------------------------------

Peter takes the candied cherry off his milkshake. He eats it, then easily ties the stem in a knot with his tongue before setting it down on his napkin. 

He looks over at Tony who's staring at him. The man offers him the cherry from his own milkshake, "do it again, " he says, his voice husky and low. 

The teen does as he’s told, eating the cherry, knotting stem and putting it on his napkin. He smiles hoping he's made the man happy. Tony returns the smile. "You're talented,” he states with a smirk. 

Peter sips at his milkshake, blushing at the compliment. "This is yummy, " he remarks, that’s all he can think to say at that moment. 

Tony hums, sipping at his own milkshake. Peter looks around, taking in the atmosphere. He's a big fan of the vintage cartoon posters on the wall. 

"It's been so long since I've eaten somewhere nice. Thank you Tony," he says with a smile. Mr Beck never would have let him come somewhere like this. He had always said Peter didn't know how to behave in public...he doesn't want to think about that bad man anymore though. 

"Yeah? Since before you were on the streets right?" Tony asks curiously. 

Peter nods, "not since I was like five...before," he trails off. Mr Stark looks worried and it makes Peter feel guilty, why can't he talk about any of this? It's dumb. He tries again, "not since before my aunt and uncle were killed.” He clarified. 

He feels like he's going to start crying, but luckily their food is brought over, so he wipes his face with his sleeves. He dips a fry into his milkshake and Tony tilts his head at that. "I don't like ketchup. I ate ketchup soup lots... too much, "he admits sheepishly.

“Ketchup soup?" The older man questions.

"Ketchup packs. You mix water or coffee creamer if you get lucky...it's not nice, but it's warm, " Peter explains and relaxes, he picks up his burger grinning and bites into it, moaning with pleasure, "so good!" The teen exclaims, licking his lips, now a shiny rosy red. Tony has to bite back a moan of a different kind, finding it hard to tear his eyes away from Peters mouth...god...that tongue...those lips. He’s imagining all kinds of sinful things now. He gathers himself quickly and turns to his food. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full, " he gently scolds, picking up his own burger.

"Sorry," Peter replies timidly once he's swallowed. He suddenly brightens up, "hey, wanna trade for a bit?" He suggests holding out his food. 

"Sure," Mr Stark says shrugging, leaning over to switch their plates. 

Peter is still so, so very happy about today. Even if he thinks Mr Stark spent too much money on him, it's still been fun. 

\-------------------------------------- 

The couple continued to trade food periodically throughout their meal. When both plates are empty Tony settles the bill, making sure to leave a generous tip. They leave and head back to Tony's car. The man gets his sunglasses back from the plushie on the backseat. "Thanks for holding them," he says in the direction of the toy, making his baby giggle. 

Tony backs out of the parking lot but he doesn't turn the radio on. He wants to talk with Peter. He needs to know more about this aunt and uncle his boy mentioned. He starts off the awkward conversation. “I was sixteen when my folks passed...a car accident. The media said they were hit by a drunk driver who also died...but that was just the company lawyers covering up the fact that...according to the toxicology report, my dad was the drunk one and there was no second car. I lost both of them in the crash, due to my old man being a drunken ass," he admits, trying to hide how tense this topic makes him. He sees Peter look a bit sad, a distressed look on his face, making Tony briefly question himself over whether or not he should continue with his plan. He decides he can't help Peter if he doesn't know anything about him. "How old were you when your aunt and uncle passed?" He asks, his hand on the boy's thigh for comfort.

"Five...m-mugging..it..i-it went bad, " The boy replies, his voice shaking as he stares out the window. He pulls at the bottom of his hoodie. "This was uncle Ben's… when it…" Peter swallows trying to collect himself. Tony can see tears in Peter's eyes. "The day he…that day I wore this to school. My jacket got messy in the car and he didn't want me to get cold without one...its all…I don't have anything else of his…" Peter says struggling with each word. The boy wiped his face on both his sleeves and hiccupped, now freely crying. 

Tony felt his heart sink. No wonder Peter was attached to that old red jacket. He feels bad for wanting it gone so badly now. He gently pushes on. "Where did you go after that?" 

Peter let out a sob and took a deep ragged breath. "A boy's home…the big kids weren't nice…after a year I was adopted…" Peter looks down at the floor. He was now shaking and unfocused. The fact that Peter went from sad, to on the verge of another panic attack when his adoption was mentioned, que’s the older man in on what must have happened. "He hurt me so much...all the time. Sometimes he'd drink and hurt me more..it was so scary...bad, bad man...I hate him!” Peter finishes. The teen pulls his knees up to his chest and begins to sob loudly. 

There's no way that Tony can keep driving with his baby boy this upset. He finds a spot to pull over and undoes their seatbelts, pulling the crying boy across the seat and into his lap. Peter's tears soak him but he doesn't care. He just holds Peter, rubbing circles on the teen's back and kissing head over and over, whispering that he's safe and that no one will hurt him like that ever again. At one point he slips out the words, "Daddy's here for you baby, daddy’s always gonna be here for you baby boy”.

Peter stills. He’s calmed down enough now to look up at Tony after he says it. He blinks, hiccups and questions, "you called yourself my daddy?”

"Do you mind that?" The billionaire asks, concern all over his face. 

"No...Daddy...I like it, " Peter says blushing. 

Tony has to fight his body from getting hard when the teen says that. Now wouldn't be a good time...maybe later when Peter is feeling better and they aren't on the side of a freeway. 

The man holds his baby for a few more minutes before letting him climb back in the passenger seat. 

Before he pulls back into his lane, he takes out his phone and texts Happy. He was going to take Peter grocery shopping later in the day but decides his boy probably needs rest. Happy can do the shopping. He makes a note for the man to get extra food and to definitely pick up scented bubble bath. Tony wants for the reply of "You got it boss" before pulling back onto the highway. 

He hears Peter sigh, softly hugging himself, and turns on the radio. He can tell Peter isn't gonna say much the rest of the way home. Tony was so, so angry at the man that hurt Peter. But he can't show it as it would only scare the kid…

Tony wants to uphold his promise that Peter is completely safe with him forever, no matter what. He loved him so much already. 


	8. Afternoon In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter's afternoon in after their lunch date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a happy Halloween! 
> 
> I've been trying promote my Tumblr more it's Firefandoming just like on here

When they arrive back at the penthouse Tony begins the task of clearing an area in his walk-in closet for Peter's new clothes. 

His baby is so cheerful while they unpacked. There is no sign of the tears from the car ride home. 

Peter puts BonBon on his side of the bed when all the clothes have been put away. He sits down on the bed, "Can I wear my new pajamas even though it's not bedtime?" He asks in the most innocent way possible. 

"Sure, " Tony answers shrugging. Whatever makes Peter comfortable, that's what matters. Peter smiles and gets up off the bed, rushing to the closet in excitement and closing the door carefully behind him. 

Tony sits down on the edge of their bed while he waits. His phone goes off and he checks it. There's a text from Happy with a photo attached to two bottles of bubble bath, lavender and strawberry scented. ‘Which one boss’ captioned at the bottom. Tony thinks this over. Lavender would be amazing for calming Peter before bed...however, having Peter curled into him smelling like fresh strawberries sounds like a dream come true. ‘Both’. He writes back quickly. He thinks for a bit, ‘add a few children’s coloring books, the biggest box of crayons, a sippy cup and one of those plates with the little divided compartments. Try to get ones with cute animals. Also, if you find it, I need you to grab any kid's stuff with a spider theme.’ There’s a longer pause than normal. Then Happy finally replies. ‘This is an odd request, even for you, but sure.’ Tony then opens his work email account only to promptly close it. One hundred and nine unread emails. Oh well, that’s what he gets for taking a day off. 

He starts thinking about their day so far. The thing that still stuck out in his mind, was Peter struggling to read the menu. He wants to have tests done. Surely this wouldn't have been caused by anything serious? He hopes not. Tony sends a text to his go-to guy for any science he struggles to wrap his mind around. His friend and colleague Doctor Bruce Banner. ‘Hey Brucie, do you think you’d be free to perform an MRI?’

Bruce responds quickly. ‘You do realize you know a brain surgeon, right?’ 

Tony groans into his hand hoping Peter can't hear him. He was aiming to avoid getting Stephen involved in this. That man has issues. Who takes a year off work to go learn a multitude of meditation crap from a bunch of people calling themselves wizards in the middle of nowhere? That's literally a cult. A wizard cult. 

‘Yes I’m well aware, but I’d prefer you to do the job,’ Tony pushes. 

There's a pause. ‘Fine. I can give you an MRI.’ Tony can feel Bruce sighing as he reads the text. 

‘It’s not for me, but thanks. You’re free whenever I’m guessing’. Bruce quickly texts back ‘for you yes. Come in whenever you’re ready, just let me know on the day.’ Tony replies. ‘Good. That’s great. Thanks again.’ Hearing the closet door open, he swiftly pockets his phone.

Peter re-emerges from the walk-in closet all dressed up in his hello kitty pants and one of Tony's silk nightshirts. He does a twirl and smiles at Tony. “Ta-day. Do you like it, daddy?” 

Tony was practically drooling at the sight.   
He grins back at Peter. "You look, adorable sweetheart, come here,” the older man beckons, patting his lap and opening his arms in invitation. Peter gives a small smile and skips over, straddling Tony and sighing in happiness. He buried his face in Tony’s neck, breathing in his expensive aftershave. The billionaire rubs the teen's back and kisses his head. 

Peter wraps his arms and legs around Tony. "Thank you, daddy, thank you soooo much" Peter whispers softly, making Tony melt at his cuteness. 

Tony stands up carrying Peter with him. He dipped his head down to look at Peter. “It was a pleasure. I love spoiling you. How do you feel about coming with me to my workshop baby"? Tony offers, kissing the top Peter's head again. He's not really ready to just spend the rest of the day on the couch. Yes, it's nice, but so is getting to tinker with stuff...and hopefully, he'll be able to get a head start on tomorrow's projects. 

"What do you in your workshop?" Peter sounds confused. 

"Well, it's an engineering lab, " He explains calmly carrying Peter out of their room. Realizing that explanation is most likely meaningless to Peter he adds, "well, you’ll soon see, come on.”

"Okay, " The boy replies.

Tony carries Peter downstairs, stopping to grab Peter's coloring stuff and heads to the elevator. The boy clings to him tightly. The older male rubs his back gently to soothe him while they wait for the right floor. 

When the elevator stops and the door opens Stark and Peter step out. He sets Peter down on a nearby table and gives him his coloring things. Peter looks up and smiles “Thank you”. 

Tony ruffles Peter’s hair, “you’re welcome. I’ll just be over there at my desk if you need me. Can you color a nice picture for me?” He hopes the boy won't be too much of an adorable distraction. Peter nods eagerly and starts to flick through his book, looking for the perfect picture. 

\------------------  
Peter looks on in awe. He’s thinking about how clever and important Mr. Stark is as he pulls out different three-dimensional models. He doesn't really understand any of it but it's fun to watch. Mr. Stark talks to JARVIS a lot too...very little of it makes sense to Peter but it's nice to listen to. Tony is so handsome when he's focused like this. Peter has a hard time pulling him himself away from staring at Tony to even look at his coloring books. 

He does eventually start coloring. He starts on a page with kittens having a picnic. It's silly and cute. He really likes it. "Daddy?" He inquires looking up at Tony. 

"Yes, baby?" The man replies whipping his wheeled chair around to look at Peter. 

"When I finish my picture... do you think we could hang it up in here?" Peter questions shyly with a smile.

"That sounds like an amazing idea!" Mr. Stark replies cheerfully. 

Peter squeaks with excitement and claps his hands together with joy. He goes back to coloring. Suddenly there’s a startling tap on Peter's shoulder. He turns around to see a robot with a funny hat on. "Hello?...I'm Peter" he states perplexed. Mr. Stark has so many interesting things. The robot holds out a mug with the Stark Industries logo on it. "For me?" Peter asks and the robot pushes the mug towards him. "Alright," he says shyly taking the mug. He looks at the contents...the mug is empty. "Mr. Robot sir... there's nothing in this" Peter explains tilting the mug toward the robot. 

"DUM-E leaves Peter alone, " Tony tells it in a scolding tone, pointing at the robot to go back to its corner near Tony. 

The robot looks down almost sad and moves away from Peter back to Tony's side. Peter frowns, setting the empty mug down next to him on the table. "He's trying his best, " Peter mumbles unsure if Tony hears him. He decides to use the mug to hold all the crayons he's not using. 

"Sir. Happy Hogan is in the parking garage, " JARVIS announces loudly. 

Peter looks up at the speakers in the ceiling flustered, "who?" He asks. 

"My sort of bodyguard, driver and assistant slash whatever I need him to be. He did grocery shopping for us. Let's head up to see what he got, " Tony explains gesturing for Peter to follow him. 

Dinner sounds so good that Peter ends up leaving his coloring stuff behind in his haste to hurry to Tony. Eventually, they get to the elevator and there's a man standing there. The man's arms are full of lots of bags. This must be Mr. Hogan. "Hello, Mister Hogan" Peter greets with a warm smile and wave, as Tony presses the evaluator button. 

Happy looks at Peter then at Tony with a questioning frown. "I'll explain upstairs, " Tony tells him quickly. 

When the elevator stops everyone gets out. Peter follows at the heels of Tony the whole way to the kitchen. He sits on a tall stool as the bags are unpacked. His eyes lighting up any time he sees interesting food. When bubble baths are unpacked his mouth gapes, he looks up at Tony. "Daddy you remembered! Thank you, " he says excitedly. 

Tony wraps his arm around Peter's shoulder and rubs him softly. "Yeah, of course, I did, " Mr. Stark replies confidently. Happy looks really confused. "Did you get the other stuff?" Tony inquires. 

"There's other stuff?" Peter asks softly, trying to hold back his excitement. 

Mr. Hogan produces new coloring books, the biggest box of crayons Peter has ever seen, a sippy cup with spaceships and a plate with happy frogs and flowers. Peter looks up at Tony, "This is way too amazing! It's too much Thank you!" He squeals happily. He turns back to Mr. Hogan. "Thanks for picking all this up. I know it's your job and stuff... but it's still really nice, " he rails off joyfully. 

"You're welcome. How long have you two known each other?" Happy asks him. 

"We met yesterday in a coffee shop across from the building with his name on it, " Peter answers with a smile flipping through one of his new coloring books. 

"Oh, " he hears Mr.Hogan'sn reply.   
\------------------

"Sir, can we talk? Alone?" Happy questions sounding a bit off. 

Tony shrugs, letting go of Peter. "Hey baby, could you put the rest of the food away?" Tony inquires softly. 

Peter looks up from his coloring book, "Sure…. I can do that, " The teen asserts standing up. He starts putting stuff in the spacious fridge. Tony silently hopes that Peter knows what goes in a fridge versus a freezer...maybe he should give the boy more credit, but he isn't too sure. 

Tony finds a room far enough away that Peter won't be able to hear anything that's said. 

Happy rounds on Tony looking panicked. "Are you having another breakdown? Do I need to call someone? Pepper? Rhodes? Steve maybe?" 

"What? I am not having a psychotic breakdown!" Tony replies defensively. 

"You literally met that Peter person yesterday and he's in your house calling you Daddy! What about this seems normal to you?" The man berates. "It would be one thing if this was just another one night stand but he's clearly living here. I'm not trying to overstep the Mark. I'm just worried about you, " Happy continues. 

Tony throws his hands up, "We just clicked, " he explains. 

"Yeah? What do you know about him?" Happy questions skeptically.

Tony thinks. "His name is Peter Parker and he's eighteen. He’s an orphan, his adoptive dad was a horrible asshole that makes me wish I never stopped producing missiles..and until yesterday Peter was homeless...also he has mental issues and possibly brain damage of some kind, but I don't give a shit because he's adorable.” By the time he's finished explaining himself Happy already has his cell phone out.

"This is for your own good." Happy tells him. 

Before Tony even has time to ask what Happy just did his own phone goes off. He looks at the screen. Pepper Potts. He sighs, holding the phone well away from his ear as he answers.

"Are you out of your mind! What the hell were you thinking?” The woman screams at him.


	9. Trouble In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper, Rhodey and Happy lose their shit over Tony's life choices and upset Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes another chapter so soon my lucky readers

Peter sits coloring in the kitchen happily while waiting patiently for Mr. Stark to come back. 

He hears the elevator ding, then loud hurried footsteps walking through the apartment. The teen lifts his head, anxious to know who else was letting themselves into the penthouse. He thought it was just Happy who had a key, besides Tony, of course. He saw an attractive strawberry blond-haired woman in a dark dress and heels quickly walking towards him. He tries to greet her with a “hi there, I'm Peter”, but the woman fixed him with a stern look for a second.   
"I'll deal with you later," she said coldly as she stomped straight past him without a second glance. 

Peter frowned. He was feeling very nervous. What did he do wrong? Why is this lady mad at him? He was suddenly feeling scared and confused. He had a horrible knot forming in his tummy. 

The elevator dinged again. The footsteps are quick, but not rushed this time. A man with dark skin and a very nice jacket came into view. "Hello" Peter tries again, but this time more shyly. 

The man stopped and turned to him. "You're the kid everyone's talking about?" The man asks. 

"I...I guess so?” Peter asks hesitantly. 

The man looks unimpressed and keeps walking. 

Peter feels so nervous. His heart is racing and he feels panicked. He can't make his leg stop shaking. His mind is racing. What if someone figured out who he was? That he's not really eighteen? That he's a runaway? What were these strangers planning? He can't make himself breath slow enough. Everything’s too much. He feels so scared. He wants Mr. Stark...he wants his daddy! 

\-------------------

Meanwhile, Tony is sat in the small guest sitting room waiting for Pepper to show up. The door suddenly swings open. He glances at the door, surprised when he sees not just Pepper but also Rhodey. He sighs and raises an eyebrow at Happy, making sure the man knows he is not impressed. 

"What the hell is your problem, Tony!? Have you lost your mind? What exactly seems normal or healthy about moving in with a mentally ill, barely legal homeless person! You have no idea what he's capable of!" Pepper shouts the moment the door shuts. 

Before Tony can even begin to explain himself. Rhodey speaks up, "I'm just worried about you man, you being reckless is never a good sign, " He confessed, indeed sounding concerned. 

"Can I please try explaining myself?" Tony was frustrated. He hated it when people questioned his judgment or any decisions he made for himself. He was Tony Stark, god damn it! He didn’t answer to anyone!

"Wait! First, you can do this,” Pepper states, holding out a breathalyzer device for him. 

Tony rolled his eyes but put the tester into his mouth and blew. The machine beeped and Pepper removed it, looking flabbergasted. "He's not drunk," she announced, and everyone looks relieved. 

"What the fuck Pepper!! Of course, I’m not drunk! Is it that hard for all of you to believe that I can be mentally sound and care for someone in need? " Tony snaps at the crowd. The fact that he felt annoyed and frustrated was an understatement. 

"For someone with your history? Hell yes!" Happy exclaimed from the corner he's standing in. 

Tony glared at him. The man stiffens but shuts up. 

"Setting aside the barely legal and mentally ill homeless part. There's a difference between you meeting someone and wanting them for the night, versus you just picking some random person and having them move in on the same day. Not just a random person, a random homeless person. He could be an addict. Have you thought of that? Is he clean? He could’ve robbed you, stabbed you in your sleep...anything. You know absolutely nothing about him, Tony, for fuck's sake man!” Rhodey clarifies frustratedly.

"My thoughts exactly. How do you even know this Peter guy is telling you the truth? Letting random people into your home after everything that’s happened to you is insane! You clearly need help!" Pepper screams at him.

Tony stood up, glowering at them all. "Now you all listen to me! Peter is a harmless angel and if any of you would just sit down and talk to him you'd see that! So what if we moved fast! We’re happy and he clearly needed someone to look out for him! He was filthy, his clothes were ratty and he told me he had to make soup from ketchup to survive for god sake. I don’t need to put who I decide to sleep with past you first. Peter is already a lot more than that to me!" Tony shouts defensively. 

"So your penthouse is a shelter now?" Pepper says with her hands on her hips.

All of them stop just then when there’s a gentle knock on the door. "Come in, " Tony orders. He knows it's Peter.

The doorknob turns and his baby boy steps in looking distraught and on the verge of tears. He quickly runs over to Tony who promptly hugs the teen. Peter wraps his arms around Tony's waist, clinging on as he starts to cry. Tony glares harshly at everyone else in the room. Peter was doing so well and now his boy is upset again. "Please...d-d-don’t send me away" Peter begs stammering, his voice cracking. 

Tony's heartbreaks. Did Peter hear the yelling? He sits down pulling the boy onto his lap, rubbing the back of the now crying teen, "I will never send you anywhere baby, " He assured him softly. 

"W-when...I-I saw that...p-people were...here...a-a-and...mad coz of m-me...I got...s-s-scared," Peter struggled to explain through his tears. 

"Ssh, ssh, ssh. It’s ok baby, no one will ever take you from me, " Tony hushes him softly as he rocks Peter back and forth on his lap, cuddling him close. 

The other angry looks soften seeing the interaction. Rhodes is the first to decide to step out of the room...Pepper and Happy soon follow him to the door. 

Tony takes his time to comfort Peter. His baby just holds onto him. He’s shaking, his tears falling freely as he tries to calm down. Tony keeps rocking him, rubbing his back and shushing him. He kisses Peter's head from time to time. Tony was remarkably pissed off at his team for upsetting Peter like this, but he can't focus on them right now. He needs to focus on making Peter come down from his anxiety attack safely. He whispers how amazing Peter is, he's such a good boy, he’s staying right here with daddy and there’s no need to cry. That he's the best boy possible. They stay like that until Peter’s crying eventually turns into sniffling.

"That’s it. Come on baby boy, calm down for me. There you go. No more tears sweetheart. Can you look at me, baby?” The older man murmurs. Peter lifts his head and Tony smiles at him. "I will never let anything or anyone keep you from me, Peter, do you hear me?” Peter looks at him with wide, wet eyes and nods. Tony then leans down to kiss the boy's soft pink lips. His baby actually kisses him back. Tony grins mischievously against the teen's lips. He swiftly moved his hands to Peter's sides and started tickling him.

Peter giggles and squeals, but doesn't tell Tony to stop. It wasn’t long before the giggles started mixing with sweet little moans. He could feel the boy starting to harden against him. His little cock was poking through his pants against him, it was delightfully sexy. It takes an enormous amount of willpower for Tony to stop himself from ravaging his boy. If he had his way he wouldn't stop until Peter was a desperate, dripping mess begging for his Daddy to fuck him. But alas, their guests were still waiting in the next room. Damn it! Damn them for bursting in here and setting Peter back two paces when he was just getting comfortable with him. He was definitely going to get JARVIS to block entry to anyone else. They can use the intercom from now on. He can’t have the team sweeping in here when they feel like it, especially now that Peter's living with him. His boy comes first. 

The boy on his lap pouts up at the man who can't help but chuckle. “I know, I don't want to stop either, but we have people waiting for us baby. Maybe after dinner we can play more,” he tells the boy, his voice low and lust-filled. He runs his fingers down the boy's spine teasingly, making his baby shiver against him. 

He grabs a wet wipe and starts to clean Peter’s face, having him blow his nose. He kisses the boy's cheek making him giggle. "Ready?" He asks. Peter frowns but nods. 

Peter climbs off Tony's lap and the man stands up. Peter clings to the back of Tony's shirt as they exit the room. Tony finds the others sitting in one of his smaller lounges next door. All of them look a little ashamed. 

"I would like to formally apologize, " Pepper announces, her voice much softer than earlier. 

Happy and Rhodey both nod. "We aren't going to take you away from Tony, " Rhodey guarantees with a soft smile. 

"I shouldn't have gotten anyone else involved in your personal life. Sorry man. I overreacted, " Happy chimes in. 

Tony sat down at the end of the couch Rhodes was sat on. He pulled Peter onto his lap once more. 

"I'm sorry for all the trouble we caused little man, " Rhodey says as he leans over smiling at Peter in a much more friendly way than earlier. 

Peter stares at him shyly before meekly saying, "I'm not mad. I just don't want to be away from my Daddy, but I hope I can be friends with you all.”

"Of course little man. So then Tony. If he calls you Daddy, does that mean I'm his uncle? " Rhodey teased. 

"Oh hush, " Tony says holding back laughter and shaking his head. 

Pepper smiles before speaking up, "I think we've invaded your privacy long enough this evening. We should go."

Everyone agreed and said their goodbyes, heading out one by one. 

Once they're alone again Tony kisses the top of Peter's head. "Baby I need to put you down so I can make us some food, " he says. His baby boy whimpers in response and pouts. Tony chuckles and rubs the boy's back. "I know, but you need some dinner, " Tony tilts Peter's chin up, kissing him on the mouth. He laps at the boy's mouth and Peter opens it, letting Tony in. They make out with wet, hot kissing.

When they finish kissing and break apart Peter looks so flustered, his eyes blown wide with lust. Tony smirks as he gently pulls the teen off his lap. Peter pouts again but Tony just kisses the top of his head and places him gently on the couch. "JARVIS put on a cartoon. Something modern and fun. Preferably with cute little animals.”

"Of course, anything to help little Master Parker.” A large flat screen ascends from the ceiling. Peter stares at it awe, his eyes wide. His mouth gapes open as he takes in how large the screen is. 

A show starts up and Peter quickly becomes absorbed in it. Tony kisses the top of Peter's head again and leaves to go get their food started.


	10. Becoming One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title should say it all. Tony and Peter make love for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really am enjoying writing this story to much right now to stop.

Tony decides they would have dinner out on one of his substantial balconies. The sun was low, leaving an orange-pink hue across the sky. The low sunset hitting Peter makes him look absolutely stunning. His beautiful brunette curls, and milky tone with clear, soft skin, his little rosy cheeks and lush pink lips (covered in gravy currently from him messily eating mashed potatoes, but still wonderful nonetheless). His baby's eyes sparkle with joy as he eats from his cute little frog plate with his little knife and fork. 

Peter looks up at him, cocking his head curiously having caught the man staring at him. "What are you doing?" He asks bemused. 

Tony smirks, "Just admiring your beauty baby, " He says not missing a beat. 

His sweet baby boy blushed a deep crimson and he looked down at his lap. "Thank you, Daddy...You look really handsome too, " He replies, he felt incredibly shy all of a sudden. 

"Oh yeah? What do you like about me?" Tony inquiries, his voice is low as he cuts the chicken on his plate. He wants to know exactly what Peter is into. 

Peter begins calmly explaining between bites of food. "Your eyes, they look kind and wise…I like your goatee even though it tickles my face when we kiss" 

"I thought that would make you like it more, " Tony teases, smirking and taking a scoop of mixed veg on his fork.

Peter blushes again and grins with embarrassment. "Maybe... a little bit…" He confessed sheepishly. 

Tony grins, he can't help but wonder how his boy would react to kisses on his body. Especially his pretty cock and balls. His mind wanders to the idea of his baby sprawled out on their bed with Daddy eating him out deliciously. Peter would be making the sweetest noises, moaning and giggling, squirming under him. He eats more of his meal. "What else do you like about me?" He asks taking a sip of his water. He had wanted a glass of wine with dinner but didn't want to risk upsetting Peter after the rocky day he's had. They could work on getting Peter used to the idea of drinking in moderation another day. 

Peter drinks from his sippy cup as he thinks, "Your hands... they are big and strong but also really soft and gentle. Your muscles. I like those...I really liked cuddling with you this morning when you didn't have your shirt off, " he lists off blushing and fidgeting in his seat. 

"Yeah? You like when my hands touch you, baby?" He implores flirtatiously. The billionaire can feel himself harden in his pants. If this keeps up he's not even sure they'll finish the meal.

Peter smirks and nods shyly and eats more off his plate. "It feels nice when you touch me...and you only to do it when and how I want. You care about how I feel." 

Tony can't help but feel sad for Peter but he doesn't dwell on it as he doesn't want to upset him. "I'll touch you more than,” he assures the teen. 

"Now?" Peter asks eagerly. 

Tony chuckles and shakes his head, "I already told you, after dinner. Let's focus on finishing our meal and the quicker both our plates are clean, the sooner I can touch you". 

Peter looks slightly disappointed but doesn't argue. The couple focused on finishing their meal, then Tony collects the dishes and they both head inside. When they get to the kitchen Tony stood still. He thinks for a moment, "baby, I think we should get our bathing over with before we head to the bedroom. He says it a bit sternly, knowing Peter won't like the plan, but he has a feeling that getting his baby out of bed post-orgasm would be a nightmare. His boy pouts at him when he is told that, just like he expected. Tony is tempted to give in, it's exceedingly hard to say no to those big brown doe eyes. Tony stands and walks over to the teen. He lifts the boy's chin so that their eyes meet. Peter looks up at him with such love and wonder. "Listen to Daddy, " He orders gently. 

This interaction calms his baby and he relaxes and replies calmly, "Okay Daddy.”

"Good boy.” The older man praises him, ruffling his hair. Peter smiles back at him. 

Tony places the dishes in the dishwasher. He grabs the bubble bath on the side. "Do you want me to give you give a bath? Have Daddy help you get nice and clean?” Tony questions hopefully. But Peter shakes his head. The older man is disappointed, but accepts it. He wants his baby to be happy and comfortable. Okay. Meet me in the bedroom when you're done". He says, kissing Peter's head and letting the excited boy go off to have his bath.

\--------------------------------

Peter walks into the bathroom still amazed by how big it is. He makes his way over to the very large tub smiling. This is going to be the best bath ever! He turns the water on. It takes a few tries to figure the knobs out. 

He strips down, away from the mirror. He was too scared that seeing himself naked would make him second guess letting Mr. Stark touch him. He's fine with the touching, it feels nice...as long as Mr. Stark doesn't try to put anything inside of him...he's happy. The teen sits on the edge of the tub. It's a bit chilly on his bare bum but he's alright. He adds some bubbles...well lots of bubbles. He giggles watching them foam up. 

When the tub is full and very bubbly he turns the water off and climbs in. He's shocked when he feels jets of water coming out the sides of the tub. They feel really nice and he likes them a lot. He can stretch out so much in this tub and the strawberry bubbles smell so nice. This really is the best bath ever! Oh, but bath toys would make it even better! He should ask Mr. Stark for some...he's gotten so much lately though. He shouldn't be greedy. He doesn't want to ruin a good thing by being a brat...

Peter just enjoys the bath for a while before finally washing himself and his hair. He gets out of the bath, stepping on the soft bath mat. Wrapping himself in a towel and drying off. The teen decides not to put his pajamas back on. He should try to get over his fear of being naked around Mr. Stark. The man is now his boyfriend after all. 

Peter walks down the hall and upstairs. Still wrapped in the soft towel, his heart was racing. 

\--------------------------------

Tony was laid out on the bed with his phone out replying to emails. He's in just a red bathrobe and nothing else. He’d had a shower already. God, he hopes that doesn't spook Peter. He just wants a night with his baby boy without something upsetting or triggering Peter. The poor thing has already had enough trouble today. 

He hears approaching footsteps and sits up, laying his phone on the nightstand. Peter appeared in the doorway in nothing but a towel. They had the same idea. God damn does his baby look sexy and adorable in just a towel. It's delicious and his mouth waters with lust just from the sight. 

"Hi Daddy, " Peter greets, he was sounding a bit nervous. 

The words go straight to his dick. "Hi, baby. Come to Daddy, " He calls out opening his arms wide. 

Peter does as he's told and walks over to him. He looks like he's building up courage for a few seconds then finally drops his towel. Tony just stares at Peter admiring the boy's body. He forces his mind to filter out all the old scars. If he focuses on them he'll be too angry at the person that left them to be any good to his baby. "You look stunning baby boy, " He says with a grin, slipping off his own robe. 

He sees Peter's eyes light up with lust as he looks his daddy up down. Peter blushes as he says, “Thank you. I think you’re really hot too daddy,” he confesses meekly. Tony notices an erection forming between Peter's legs, it’s an amazing sign. 

The older male responds by pulling Peter down onto his lap, smirking as he does so. He kisses the boy. It’s a hard and wet sloppy kiss. Peter was doing his best to keep up, his effort is clumsy, but he's doing his best and that's what matters. It's still hot as hell that he's trying. When the kiss breaks Tony starts with the tickling. It works like a charm. Loud giggles slowly mixing into moans until his baby is finally rock hard. He then reaches between them using the leaking precum to give Peter a few good strokes. His boy moans against his shoulder as he strokes him. He starts kneading Peter's ass with his free hand as he strokes away. When he decides he's aroused enough he moves his hand off his baby's amazing ass to his entrance. He gently pressed a finger against his hole hoping Peter will relax and let him in. 

But Peter tenses and stills instead. "Spiders!" He shouts.

Tony startles and immediately takes both his hands off Peter and moves them to the bed instead. He wasn't really expecting that, what with how his boy seemed to be enjoying himself. "What's a wrong baby?" He asks, truly sympathetic and concerned. 

"I don't...nothing inside me please, " Peter struggles to get it out, looking flustered and embarrassed. 

Tony fights back the urge to frown. Of course, Peter has issues with that, he mentally kicks himself for not realizing that his baby would. But who wouldn't after what he's been through? It's so hard to just be constantly pissed at the man that hurt his boy. "I promise I won't hurt you, " Tony assures his baby. 

Peter just looks perplexed by this. "But...but it always hurts."

The older man felt his heart sink when his baby boy said that. His heart was filled with so much sadness and rage. He does his best to push through those emotions. "It's not supposed to hurt and I promise you it won’t hurt with me, " Tony affirms. 

His baby boy doesn't look like he fully believes what his daddy is saying. "You are sure?" Peter asks nervously. 

"Yes, baby. I'm more than sure and if does hurt you, just use your safeword and I'll stop, " Tony assures him gently, rubbing his back now that he knows Peter isn't going to panic.

Peter thinks this over. Tony can see him trying to process everything. "Okay, we can try, " he says, not sounding completely sure of his choice. 

"You sure? It's okay baby if you don't want to, Tony explains, continuing to rub circles on his boy's back to soothe him. He doesn't want to pressure the boy into anything he's not ready for, but Peter just nods. " I want you to say it then.” I want you to say it then, Tony orders gently. 

"I want to try. I'm sure Daddy, " Peter answers softly. He doesn't sound eager, but he at least sounds more sure he's making an okay choice. 

"Okay, " Tony responds. 

They work on getting Peter back to full hardness. Tony fishes his lube out of the nightstand while tickling his baby. He has Peter lay on his belly with a pillow under his hips keep him propped up. The man smears lube on his hand, carefully working his fingers in, knuckle by knuckle, one at a time. He takes his time, wanting Peter to feel safe and comfortable. Even if it is taxing on Tony's eager libido, his baby's comfort and consent always comes first. 

Peter squirms a bit when the first finger is in so Tony adds another slowly. Once both are in he starts pressing on his baby's prostate with his fingers, knowing the pleasure should help to relax the boy. 

His baby boy jerks away when he does this and Tony gets scared he's going to want to stop things again. Instead, Peter turns around to look at him, his eyes wide and wondering. “What was that?" He inquires. 

Tony once again has to fight his anger. Never, not once in all those years of violating Peter, did that sick bastard try to make things feel even remotely good for the boy! "That's your sweet spot baby, it's what makes this feel good, " Tony explains once he's quelled his rage.

His baby's eyebrows push together in a cute frown. "This can feel good?" He asks even more amazed. 

"Yes, baby. It's always supposed to feel good. Every... single... time, " he states each word as he adds his fingers again with a smile. His poor baby boy, oh he wants to hold him so badly after he fucks him he will. 

"Oh, " Peter answers still looking confused as he turns back around and Tony continues working him open. He’s making sure to hit the boy's sweet spot every time.

When he's worked four fingers in and moves them in a scissor motion, he pulls his fingers out. Peter actually whimpers at the loss of pleasure, making his daddy coo at him. He gives himself a few long strokes with his lubed hand, not that he needs it, he's rock hard, he just doesn't want to waste lube. At a hundred and fifty dollars a pop, every drop counts. He leans in slowly, entering Peter.

He gives his baby a few seconds to adjust and to give Peter time to ask for it to stop if he decides he just can't do this. After those seconds are up, when he still hasn't complained, he starts moving. Peter moans under him from the very first thrust. Tony is sure to hit his prostate every time. The little magic button leaves his baby moaning and drooling as his daddy fucks into him. Tony pulls Peter's hips up, holding on to them tightly for a better angle as he speeds up. He keeps one hand on the boy's hips and reaches around using his other to jerk him off. Getting off on prostate milking alone is yet another thing they can work on later. Right now Tony is just concerned with giving Peter the best sex of his life. 

Peter doesn't last very long before he whimpers, "I'm...it's...it’s coming, daddy!" His mind was a pool of mush from the sex and he was unable to warn give Tony prior warning, not sure if he should ask permission to cum or not. 

His Daddy understands though. "Cum for me baby!" He exclaimed, speeding up his thrusts and hand jerking. 

Peter cums with a loud shout, arching his back. His hole spasms and clenches on Tony’s cock, causing him to cum hard inside the boy without warning. Tony gives a few more lazy thrusts before pulling out.

He flops down next to his baby who looks so gorgeous and shocked in his afterglow, his belly was caked in his own thick seed. There's no way in hell Peter jerked off this morning...or anytime recently for that matter. The man pulls his baby into his arms, not caring if he gets cum on him.

"Did that feels good?" He asks, holding Peter close. 

The boy was completely glowing and smiles wide. "That was amazing! I had no idea sex could feel like that! That was the best thing ever! It felt so good!" He exclaimed joyously. Tony grinned, thanking the stars that Peter enjoyed every second. "Was it good for you to Daddy?" Peter asks, worried. 

"Oh yeah, it was baby. So good I came in you without asking, " He answers chuckling. Peter just looks at him confused.  
…Of course, Peter doesn't understand shit like that and how rude it is. Tony shakes his head, "Don't worry about it" he says. You know maybe it's not a bad thing that Peter won't care if he cums in him without asking. Tony thinks it's not hurting either of them and there's no harm in Peter knowing. Tony knows he’s clean. They can check Peter out at his doctors another time. Maybe he’ll book an appointment tomorrow. 

Tony grabs a warm washcloth. The older man takes his time cleaning both of them up. When he's back to holding his baby they both whisper their good night's.

After only about twenty minutes of them both trying to sleep, Peter clings to him and asks, "again?...please daddy, " soft and sweet, rubbing his half-hard cock against Tony's thigh. The man chuckles, he's created a horny little monster. Peter is close to a third of his age, of course, he has insane stamina. Tony himself spent and a large proportion of his freshman year at MIT fucking anyone remotely near him. Oh, the joys being eighteen years old. It was only natural.

"In the morning baby, " Tony responds tiredly.

Peter whines softly but then sighs and says, "Okay Daddy." Tony kisses the top of his head softly and the boy is out like a light a few minutes later.


	11. In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter both have a very restless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one already yes :)

Peter is pulled from his sleep in a panic! His heart is racing! He looked over at Mr. Stark to see the man is whimpering, tossing and turning in his sleep, a light sheen of sweat on his face. The loud noises coming from him was what woke the teen up. 

He frowns, his daddy has bad dreams too? Peter tried to cuddle him, "It's okay daddy...it’s just a dream, " Peter tries to comfort the older male. 

It wasn’t working, Mr. Stark is too strong. Peter couldn’t get him to stay still. The boy quickly becomes sad and frustrated. He is so tired, he wanted to go back to sleep, but he couldn’t because his daddy was in trouble and he couldn't fix it either! Peter felt ready to start crying until he remembered he knew for sure a way to calm someone down to help relax them. The teen then lifted the blanket covering both their naked bodies. He moves down until he came face to face with his daddy's crotch. The teen grabs what's there with both hands and opens his mouth. He slides it in easily, fitting the entire thing down his throat. Peter gets to work licking and bobbing his head. He laps at the member and sucks. The boy does the best he can. It starts to work, he can feel Mr. Stark begin to loosen up and relax under him. Peter starts moving his head even faster, he hears his daddy's distressed cries slowly morph into moans and grunts of pleasure. His daddy’s cock quickly gets long and hard in his mouth. Mr. Stark starts to thrust his hips. Soon enough Peter feels fingers in his hair, touching him gently. The gentle touch becomes tighter and Mr. Stark tenses under him. Peter knows what's gonna happen, he can taste the pre-cum, so he quickens his bobbing and sucking until cum shoots down the back of his throat. Mr. Stark came with a long, low groan of pleasure. He feels Mr. Stark stroke his hair. He must be awake. "Come up here baby, " Mr. Stark says, his voice sounding low and tired.

Peter climbs out from under the blanket and crawled up over his daddy. Tony pulls him close. "That was an amazing baby boy...but why'd you do that?" The man inquires curiously. 

"You were having a bad dream. I couldn't think of any other way to help you... That's the only way I know how to calm someone down, I’m good at it too" Peter explains with a proud smile. 

Mr. Stark leans over and gives him a quick kiss, "well, thank you, yes you certainly are good. That was very sweet of you. As long you only comfort daddy that way...I don't mind. In fact, I encourage waking up with your mouth around me, was hot as all hell, " Mr. Stark tells him softly, gently rubbing his back. 

"Only for you, I promise daddy, " Peter assures him happily with a quick nod. 

Mr. Stark smiles down at him fondly, "That's my good boy.”

"What was your dream about?" Peter asks innocently. 

Tony sighs. "The same thing they're always about...my father... Howard Stark." He explains, sounding a bit sad.

Peter frowns, whispering, "oh, I'm a sorry daddy.” He feels bad he asked now. 

"It's okay baby. That was a very long time ago and I'm here with you now, that's what matters, " Mr. Stark declares. He then playfully bops Peter's nose, "Boop, " He says. Peter can't help but giggle. "Now let's try to get back to sleep, it's still the middle of the night, " Tony gently orders.

"Okay, night daddy, " Peter says, laying his head over Mr. Stark's heart. He can feel the scar against his cheek but he doesn't mind. He likes listening to his daddy’s heartbeat. 

The boy easily falls back to sleep.

\---------------------

Tony lays awake after Peter has fallen asleep. His even little breaths and mouth are slightly open. There was a tiny bit of drool dripping out of his mouth which Tony wipes away with his thumb. It's truly precious. He really found an angel when he found his baby boy. In most cases, if he had someone spending the night, his date would usually get ‘weirded out’ if Tony had a nightmare, leaving a note or angry text about him ‘behaving freaky in his sleep’. He’d never hear them again! Sometimes he'd just wake up to an empty house and be ghosted. He'd have to ask JARVIS what happened. A few hookups had even taken their story to a tabloid. ‘Tech Billionaire Tony Stark Possibly Possessed?!?’ That and more in the week's thrilling issue of The Silver Star!'. But not his sweet Peter. He stayed and did his best to make him feel better. Though it was heart-wrenching that Peter's instinct when someone needs to be calmed was to blow them. How many times did Peter give his abuser a bj just to avoid a beating? He doesn't want to know. He can’t bear to think of his baby suffering that kind of abuse. 

On the topic of beatings...his mind wanders back to his nightmare. He dreamt his father was drunk in the den of the family lake house. He was screaming bloody murder, not making any sense. Throwing anything he could get his hands on... including his 8-year-old son. 

Tony tries to shake these thoughts away. He just needs a distraction. The man swiftly pulled himself out from under his baby, replacing his body with a pillow. Peter hugs the pillow tightly and lets out the cutest little snore. He makes his way to the closet, pulling on the nearest pair of sweats and slipping his phone into his pocket. He can't sleep and he doesn't feel like sitting still. So instead of just maniacally pacing around, he'll work out. Peter complimented his body so he should keep up with maintaining it after all. Their age gap was big and the last thing he needed was his baby running off with a younger man…not that he thinks Peter would do that, he's too smitten with his daddy to try, but looking good for his baby is still very important. 

Tony made his way to the elevator, pressing the button for the floor to his gym. When he gets to his home gym he starts up the treadmill.  
"JARVIS pull up my workout playlist. Oh and keep an eye on Peter's vitals. If he shows signs of distress let me now, " He orders hopping on the treadmill.

"Of course master Stark, " JARVIS answers, and his energetic music starts. 

Tony does cardio and weights, even a few rounds with his punching bag. A total of about two hours later and he's done, towel around his neck, sitting on his bench drinking from a bottle of overpriced water. He takes his phone out, the man knew Bruce wouldn’t get back to him now, but he still wanted to set things up for later today. 'Hey, Brucie I think I should leave The Tower early. Maybe around 2? Get the MRI over with. Also, do you think you could perform a basic medical check-up? I want the fullest of blood work including STD tests and allergy testing? I know it's a lot, but I just want to get all this shit done so I can stop worrying about it, ' 

He wants to cover all his bases. Peter being clean and healthy was the most important priority. The last thing he needed was for his baby to be out somewhere and have an allergy attack with no way for them to figure out what was wrong, and with no medication to save him. Peter was going to hate all the needles and probably be scared to death of the MRI machine. Tony could only hope that a promise of going out for gelato after would convince the boy not to fuss too much. 

Tony eventually headed back upstairs, he took a piss in the toilet, then settled himself on a couch. His work laptop out and a glass scotch next to him, he felt much better. He had blueprints laid out, making adjustments as he figured out more of what he was doing. 

"Daddy?" He heard his baby calling for him. 

"In here baby!" Tony calls back in return.

He heard footsteps. Peter arrived in one of Tony's T-shirts which he must’ve pulled out of the hamper. "What are you doing up baby boy?" He uses his stern voice. He feels like a hypocrite, but he wants Peter to have better sleeping habits than himself.

"I had to use the bathroom? When I got up you were gone, " The boy answers rubbing his eyes and yawning cutely. Tony cooed at him, he couldn’t help it.

Peter climbed onto the couch, curling into his side, Tony felt his boy was hard yet again. But he didn’t bring it up as Peter might want it taken care of...then again he's probably too sleepy to give a shit. That was good as Tony wasn't really in the mood. He’ll owe Peter a blowjob later in return for the one he received earlier. “Can I sleep out here while you work?" Peter begs sweetly. 

Tony wraps his arms around the boy and kisses his head. "Of course baby," he answers softly. 

Peter looked at the laptop screen. "What's all this?" He asks curiously.

"This is the model for a fighter jet I'm designing. Your uncle Rhodey and one of my other friends work for the air force. I'm helping them, " Tony explained calmly.

"You make airplanes?" Peter was staring at the screen in awe.

The older male rubs his boy's arm as he talks. "Yeah... and lots of other stuff too. I created JARVIS and most of the tech in this house, including this very laptop, " He explains proudly.

He watches as Peter's eye's like up. "Woah! That's amazing!" Peter exclaims with excitement.

"Yeah?” Tony says kissing his baby on the lips. "Now close your eyes and go to sleep.

"Okay daddy, " Peter replies and closes his eyes. It doesn't take long before Peter was asleep again.

Tony sighed, wishing it was that easy for him. He can't even get up for another glass when finishes his. He's disturbed Peter enough for tonight and he’s loath to move right now. He just wished he could pass out like Peter. 

The billionaire eventually does pass out. Right there on the couch, his laptop still open. Blueprints and his empty glass to one side, Peter curled up into him on the other.


	12. Separation Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter have breakfast together. But Peter doesn't want to be left home alone when the time comes. Tony doesn't really want to leave him either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My repeated prompt updating can give thanks to the song Daddy Issues by The Neighbourhood. Which I have been listening to on loop often. I'm currently sick with a sinus cold and ear infection and on a lot of meds. I'm happy I was able to my fever down and get lucid enough to finish this chapter but idk when I'll be writing again.

Tony's phone alarm went off. The man had to resist the urge to hit snooze. He silences the alarm and sighs. He admires the still sleeping angelic baby boy next to him. 

He sees a new text from Bruce, reading 'Yeah sure that works. All of this is for that guy Pepper was losing her shit over isn't it?'

Tony shoves his laptop off to the side so he has more room for typing on his phone. 'Yes, it's for him. You actually saw her lose her shit?'

Bruce replies, 'yep. She came to drop off some papers, looked at her phone and screamed, "what the living fuck is Tony thinking? Bringing a feral homeless twink into his house!" She threw her coffee cup across the room. Luckily the cup missed all of my equipment'. Tony sighs, yeah...that does sound like a very pissed off Pepper Potts. Another message comes in. 'Please tell me you've been using protection with him'. 

The billionaire sighs but decides to be honest, 'Nope.' 

The message comes back after nearly a minute pause...' Yeah I completely understand her losing her shit now! You do know that the New York state homeless population has some of the highest rates of HIV in the country right?' 

Tony groans, causing Peter to huff in his sleep. He kisses the top of Peter’s head, giving his silent sorry for disturbing the boy. 'Yes, I know. I also know he's only slept with one other guy. What if he's allergic to latex?'

Bruce replies promptly with... 'So you just believe anything he tells you huh?' 

'He was sexually abused by his adoptive father. I know for a fact he wouldn't willingly fuck anyone else. I had to teach him that it was even possible for sex to feel good. So yes, I'm sure and don't mention this to anyone else. I don't want to upset him. You're his doctor, so it's probably important you know anyways' Tony responds bluntly.

'Okay. Sorry, Tony. I'll be ready by 2 like you asked.' Bruce responded back. 

Tony puts his phone away. He then starts gently trying to wake Peter up by stroking his fingers in his hair and giving him soft kisses. "Sweetheart... it's time to get up." He says gently but loud enough for Peter to hear him. He softly nudges the boy. 

"Ten more minutes, " Peter whines, covering his face with his arm.

Tony just chuckles at this. "No baby, it's time to get up." He says again, more sternly this time. 

The teen lets out a whine, "five minutes," he tries reasoning sleepily.

When that doesn't work, Tony shoves his fingers in his mouth, getting them nice and wet. He wrapped his hand around the teen's morning wood, giving it a few long strokes. That certainly did the trick. Soft moans leave the boy's mouth, his face was a mix of pleasure and confusion. 

The older man let's go as his baby opens his eyes. Peter moans, "oh, don’t stop Daddy. I was really liking that."

Tony grins. "Yeah I know you were, if you want me to touch you more, or suck you off, you have to get up and stay up. Have some coffee and breakfast... and then I will make you feel sooo good." He explains, giving one last tug and letting go. By the time the older man sits up and starts moving off the couch Peter is wide awake. Peter pouts and huffs at him, doing his adorable little angry bunny glare again. Tony resorts to picking the teen up and carrying him to the kitchen. "I know you didn't sleep much. I didn't either, but today is a busy day. " He explains, rubbing the boy's back gently. 

He sits his baby down on a stool in the breakfast nook, going to make coffee...Tony can see him nodding off again as he gets the coffee ready. 

A few minutes later he taps Peter's shoulder. The teen lifts his head from the breakfast bar, eyes half-open. The boy takes his mug in an almost mechanical matter, letting out a pleased hum as he sips from the drink. Tony gets his own black coffee and starts working on their overloaded omelets for breakfast. Yes, sweets are nice, but Peter needs protein as he's still underweight. Tony is not dealing with Bruce commenting, 'do you even feed him?’ at the appointment. He's still not looking forward to Peter's reaction to seeing a doctor...Why can't they both just have one stress-free day?

While he’s busy topping up the omelet fillings, his phone rings. He glanced at the screen. It was Natasha so he answers. "Hey Nat, just getting breakfast done with, " Tony explains calmly, holding his phone with his shoulder so he could keep working. 

"You took yesterday off. I was getting scared you were getting cold feet on closing the deal, " The woman explains in her usual deep stern tone.

Tony pauses...he doesn't remember any deal, "What deal exactly is this?"

There's a pause. "The precious metals deal, " she clarifies.

Tony had to think for a second. Then it hit him. "Oh shit!" He yells, not thinking. He sees Peter jump in his seat, the poor boy was still trying to wake up. "I'm sorry baby" he quickly lets out, covering the phone. "The Wakandan deal? Yep, I remember now. I was going to do the prep today for closing the deal next week. " The man was a bit panicked, chopping the mushrooms much faster. His deal can't be moved and he doesn't want to cancel the appointment for his angel either. He's so fucked. 

"I gotta go. I promise I won't be late." He says in a rushed voice and hangs up. He starts beating the eggs and he gets the first omelet into the pan, sipping more of his coffee.

"Who was that?" Peter asks a bit concerned, looking disappointed at his empty mug. Now clearly awake.

Tony turns around to look at Peter. "Just a woman I work with. Don't worry about it. Daddy's sorry he yelled, " he answers, feeling bad for startling his baby.

"You could say sorry with more coffee please, " the teen says with a wide grin. 

Tony smirks back in return. "Well, did you say please baby," He says, filling a new cup while watching the stove. So used to multitasking from his work, he doesn't miss a beat.

He has such a busy day ahead. He sighs. Tomorrow should be spent all day in bed just cuddling and fucking. 

When both their meals are ready, the older man kisses the top of his baby boy's head and gives him his plate of food as well as a refill. He plants himself down on the stool next to the boy with his own meal and coffee. 

Peter looks happy that his food is already cut up for him. "So what are we doing today?" Peter questions innocently. 

Tony sets his mug down, tensing up and explains, “well I'm going to work...and no baby. You can't come with me today, but I'm leaving work early, so it won't be so bad.” 

Peter smiles as he sips from his mug, "So you can spend more time with me?"

Tony lets out a hum of agreement. "Yes, but not at home. I made a doctor's appointment for you." He explains cautiously.

Peter's face is filled with caution. "But...I'm not sick. I feel fine. Why a doctor?” Peter questions. 

"I know you do baby. I just want to have you looked over. It’s just a check-up and a few tests. It's okay and if you're a good boy we can get gelato after...fancy ice cream." He explains in a comforting tone, rubbing the boy's thigh. 

Peter frowns. "Tests mean needles...I don't like those!" 

Tony decides not to add the MRI part for now. They can explain at Banner's lab. "Yes, I know. Daddy will be with you...holding you the whole time. So please be a good boy for me, baby." He orders gently, lifting his hand to cup his baby's face.

Peter looks at him for a few seconds before looking back at his plate. "Okay, daddy I trust you. " He states calmly and continues eating his meal.

Tony feels relief wash over him as he eats. When the meal is done he loads the dishwasher. Then he turns to his baby. "You want your blowjob now?" He asks lustily. 

Peter blushes and quickly nods a few times. The older man just grins. He uses a folded over kitchen towel to spare his knees. He's too old to kneel on marble without it. The man kneels down on the towel in front of his baby. The boy looks down at him with his face flushed, his chocolate brown eyes wide and excited watching his daddy. Tony runs his fingers along the boy's thighs, making him shiver under him. The older man smirks at how responsive his baby boy is. He's going to use that to his advantage later. The hours he could spend just teasing and toying with Peter. He takes the boy's cock in his hand and of course, it's hard, that's how Peter woke up. He opens his mouth, his boy's cock isn't that large. It's easy to take all of it into his mouth. There are many years of experience on his side as he sucks, licks and bobs his head. Peter's fingers find their way into his hair. His baby boy thrusts into his mouth moaning and squirming. It's when he tries fucking his daddy's mouth roughly that the man is forced to hold on to the boy's thighs keeping him in place. The boy is eager and close but he doesn't know what he's doing. Peter orgasms without warning with a loud shout merged with a whimper. Tony pulls off, looking at his baby's glowing face and radiant eyes framed by long lashes and rosy cheeks.

"That was amazing, " Peter whispers in a relaxed voice. 

Tony stood up smiling, putting his towel away. "Yeah?" He asked, his voice low, lightly tickling the boy's thighs again. Peter shivers under his fingers, more so now that he's over-stimulated. 

"Yeah. I love it, " The boy replies. 

Tony kisses his forehead. "I need to get ready to leave baby, and you need to put some pants on." He orders gently. 

Peter looks a bit sad. "Do you really have to leave me, daddy?" His baby gives him the biggest puppy dog eyes, his lush lips were pushed out in a pout. 

“Yeah baby, I do.” He says softly, kissing the boys cheek. He leaves to get ready.

He puts on a suit, sunglasses and his Rolex. When he leaves the walk-in, his baby is standing there waiting, now in his hello kitty pants and holding his plush rabbit. He follows the older man at his heels to the elevator. His big eyes guilting a hole in Tony’s soul as he puts his shoes on. His father never would have gotten him a puppy, but now he understands what that feels like. 

Tony gives Peter a kiss goodbye on the lips. His baby kisses him back and actually clings to his suit jacket. “Be good okay? You have JARVIS to ask anything. Happy will be here at one to get you. Don’t worry about the intercom, JARVIS knows he’s allowed in today. You just relax okay? We’ll have the whole weekend, just the two of us. I have to go now.” The man says gently, tugging his jacket free and stepping back out of reach. 

Peter looks like he’s about to cry, “no tears baby. Be good for daddy.” Tony says, pushing the elevator button.

“Okay. I promise to be a good boy,” Peter says softly, trying to be calm. 

“That's my good boy,” he replies, getting in the elevator. 

His boy gave him a small smile and wave as the doors close. Once alone Tony leans against the wall and sighs. Was this going to be so damn hard every morning? He feels almost evil for leaving his baby alone like that. He doesn’t want to leave Peter either, that was painful. Would Peter even be safe by himself? He was so worried the more he thought about it.


	13. Time Apart Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter's time apart while Tony is busy with CEO stuff and Peter has fun at the penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Here you go. Sorry, you were hoping the doctor's appointment would be in this chapter. This chapter ended up longer then I thought it would.

Tony pulls into his personal parking spot. He resists the urge to ask JARVIS how Peter was doing…he damn well knows that if his boy was still sad, he was just going to want to go home again. This deal was too important for him to back out now, his baby needed to be okay with being alone. He can't just bring Peter everywhere with him all the time...but that still doesn't make it easy. He’d be too much of a distraction anyway, he’d never get anything done. If Peter’s too upset he could always hire someone to watch him? There was a thought. Peter was very immature for his age, it sort of made sense that he’d need a nanny/babysitter. The billionaire sighs as he exits his car and goes inside, hooking his sunglasses onto his shirt as he enters the tower. He’d have a think about it later. 

Halfway to the elevator, he's stopped by Pepper holding a clipboard, "you need to sign this to finalize the donation to the children's hospital, " she tells him, holding out the clipboard. 

Tony takes the papers and glanced over them. He crosses out the figure one, replacing it with a five and adds two zeros to the end. He signs on the dotted line and hands it back. "Done,” he states, moving towards the elevator.

"They won't accept this Tony. I'm going to have to get another copy with a new amount. This also means emailing the new number to the accountants. Why couldn't you just be happy with giving them a hundred thousand?" She asks frustrated, waving the clipboard about. 

Tony shrugs, "I changed my mind. I think they could use more." 

Pepper shakes her head, "you falling in love is going to mess with all the finances. I should have known, " she declares sternly. 

"I never said I was in love, " Tony lets out defensively. 

"You didn't need to. It's kind of obvious, " Pepper explains. "Peter must be really special. Clearly, you two are amazing for each other...but do you want me to try looking into him?" She offers, trying her best to be gentle. 

"What! No! Absolutely not!! He has no reason to hide anything, he’s not hiding anything, it's fine. Don't go poking around. I don’t want you upsetting him again! Tony snaps at her, shaking his head. 

"Are you sure? Are you completely sure you aren't just saying that because you're scared of him lying?" The woman prods. 

Of course, she's seen right through him. She's known Tony long enough. "I trust him and I want you to trust him too. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth okay? I'm grateful to have him " Tony tells her, trying to stay calm. He just doesn't want to lose Peter in any way for any reason. "I have a meeting I need to get to, " The man says, pushing the elevator button and getting in.

Tony gets out on the top floor, making his way to the board meeting conference room. He had made changes in the last ten years. He had a lot of corrupt people trying to destroy his businesses. One of them is the reason he now has a pacemaker. Yeah, a grenade will do that to a person...he's really lucky to be alive. So the second time around he hired his friends. Some people argued against it but it was one best choice he made for the company...along with moving away from weapons and into technology. 

He scans over the room…not everyone is here. Great! Because he wasn't already in a time crunch. Nat, Clint, and Thor are accounted for. Steve and Bucky are missing. "Where are Barnes and Noble?" He asks annoyed. 

Everyone at the table just shrugs. "Having sex in a closet somewhere?" Clint jokes. 

Natasha looks over at him, "You still aren't over that party huh?" She asks him.

"I cannot unsee that, " he confesses, tapping the table with his finger as emphasis.

"What did I miss?" Thor asks confused. 

"My last house party. They were getting at it in my walk-in closet for some reason...I had to pay my housekeeper extra for cleaning that. Still not sure what Clint was doing in the walk-in,” he asserts, running a hand over his face remembering that. 

"I was trying to find a bathroom!" Clint clarifies. 

Thor looks even more confused. "Where was I when that happened?" he asks.

"You were doing shots and letting a raccoon eat cheese cubes out of your mouth, " Natasha tells him. 

"Are you serious? That was a raccoon! I thought it was a rabbit" The blond admits flustered. "I let a raccoon eat from my mouth…?" He states, looking disgusted with himself.

"How drunk were you that you confused those two animals?" Tony asks, now confused himself.

"Also how would it be any better if it were a rabbit? You still let a random rodent eat cheese from your mouth, " Clint explains, now just as confused as everyone else. 

"Because rabbits are cute and raccoons are vile dumpster creatures!” Thor explains like it should be obvious to everyone.

"Why was there even a raccoon in my apartment?" Tony questions with concern evident in his voice.

"That guy who makes people call him Starlord brought his pet raccoon to the party, " Natasha explains. 

Tony has to think for a few seconds, "I really need to look into who I allow over more. That man has issues...and you know it's something when I'm the one saying that. No normal person talks that much about footloose. " he states, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Speaking of parties...when’s the next one?" Thor questions eagerly.

"I will get back to you on that...I don't know if Pepper has mentioned, but I don't live alone anymore, but let's focus on business, please. I need to leave early today. " Tony explains, glancing at his watch. He’s beginning to want the conversation to move back to business. He doesn't need more people questioning his life choices. It's a bittersweet thought, the CEO. Yes, he cares about Peter, but it's definitely going to be a big life adjustment. 

His luck was on his side before anyone can question him about Peter, as just then the door opens. Leather-clad Steve and Bucky enter the room, both with motorcycle helmets in their hands. "Finally, you decide to grace us with your presence, " Tony comments. 

"Hey It's not my fault he made me pull over to help some old woman with her groceries, " Bucky replies, removing his gloves (one from a metal hand, the other a natural hand) and sits down. 

Steve looks extremely sheepish as he sits and removes his own gloves. "One, the wheels popped off her little cart. Two, she was gonna be late for bingo if she had to wait for her son to come and help. And three, she did give us cookies as payment, " he tries to justify his actions. 

"Yes, cookies she made us eat on her plastic covered old lady couch while her cat hissed at me from a corner, " Bucky replies, rolling his eyes.

"Would you rather we left that nice old woman on the side of the road?" Steve questions in an offended tone. 

"Yeah Steve, because this is New York City, not a Disney movie, " Bucky responds annoyed, tying back his hair. 

"Can you wait until after the meeting to have your domestic?" Clint inquires, shaking his head. 

Tony sighs, he's going to end up being late for his baby's appointment at this rate. This is the reason he was advised against making his board solely consist of friends. "Yes let's focus on the minerals. Barnes if you would stand up and give your presentation now, that would be great, " he suggests gesturing towards the other man with his hand. 

Bucky looks perplexed, "What presentation? No one told me I had homework.” 

A unanimous groan echoed through the room. 

\-----------------------

Peter was sitting on the floor with a pillow under his bottom. A coloring book was open on the coffee table covered with crayons. His new box has so many new colors! He loves it. He doesn't like being without Mr Stark but he's not alone. He has Mr Bon Bon and JARVIS so he's okay. Some of his new coloring books have stickers...he's going to put some on DUM-E the robot next time he's in the lab. "Hey mister JARVIS?" He asks aloud. 

"Yes, master Parker, how may I help you?" The kind voice implores as a blue light on the coffee table lights up. 

"Why does Mr Stark call his robot a dummy?" The teen asks as he colors a basket full of teddy bears. 

"Because the robot doesn't work as intended so the name stuck. DUM-E was the first successful robot master created. He was fifteen then. Not the most mature person." JARVIS explains.

Peter frowns at the comment about age. He wants to argue that he's mature just fine at fifteen…then again, coloring teddy bears and wearing hello kitty jammies with a toy bunny in his lap wasn’t very grown-up. Plus he knows his age should be a secret. Mr Beck always said Peter belonged to him completely until he turned eighteen. Fifteen was less than that...he might not be good with numbers but Peter at least knows that. He doesn't want to think about it anymore. His hands are shaking already, just with this passing thought. "You are in distress, should I alert master Stark?" JARVIS asks, there's even concern in his tone.

"No no no...Mr Stark is busy, " Peter answers shaking his head. "I just need to not think about...bad stuff, " He mumbles sighing. "Let's keep talking. When did Mr Stark make you?" 

"I was created when master Stark was twenty-one. My software was based on the man who was the Stark family butler for nearly thirty years" JARVIS answers. 

"Oh, so that's why you act like a butler, " Peter declares with a smile, now more focused on JARVIS then his coloring book. 

"Indeed it is" the blue light response.

"What happened to human Jarvis?" Peter asks he’s a bit nervous about the answer. 

"He passed on when master Stark was seventeen, " JARVIS voice explains.

Peter frowned. That must’ve been really hard after Mr Stark lost both his parents...they are both lonely orphans. But they aren't all alone anymore, they have each other. The boy relaxes with that in mind. He really misses Mr Stark now. "What time is it?" The teens ask, hoping it's close to one by now.

"It's been twenty-three minutes since you last asked that question, so it's ten twenty-three in the morning now master Parker.” The little light tells the teen. 

Peter leans back and sighs. "I'm bored," he says leaning on the table. 

"I could put the television on. I could recite any of the several thousand children's stories master Stark downloaded or you could explore the apartment. Those are the recommendations I was told to give you if you at any time became bored whilst master Stark was at the office.”

Peter shrugs. "What can I explore? Just anywhere?" The boy asks. This apartment was so big he wouldn't know where to begin. 

"Well, I suggest starting points. The gym for example, " JARVIS offers.

"Nope" 

"Then there’s the pool. " The light proposes. 

Peter's face lights up, he loves swimming. "Where's the pool?" He questions, already standing up. 

"It's on the roof. You can take the elevator but do be careful, " JARVIS tells him.

"I know how to swim," Peter replied, already walking to the elevator. When he gets inside the boy isn't sure what button to push. He just presses the biggest number and hopes for the best. 

When the doors open to the rooftop, the teen smiles, pleased with himself for picking right. There were a huge pool and hot tub. There was also a DJ booth and another in-home bar with lots of seating. Does Mr Stark have parties up here? Peter wasn’t sure how to feel about that. His experiences with drunk people haven't been great. House parties look fun in movies...even if the kids having the parties always get in trouble after. But that's not what his life has been. 

Standing there looking around the rooftop was when it dawned on Peter...he had no swim trunks. The teen decided to swim naked. Why not? There's no else there. Even if there was, it’d be Mr Stark, so it would be fine. 

So Peter strips off, ditching his clothes on a nearby lounge chair. He jumps into the pool with a running leap. The water wasn’t even cold, it was heated! It was wonderful! This was the best swim of his life!

\-----------------------

It's noon by the time Tony gets to his office to start making calls and sign papers. He sighs. He leaned back in his chair, eating bites of a poorly put together sandwich he had one of the interns make whenever there was a long enough pause for him to do so. He had a Bluetooth in his ear, his sandwich in one hand and the other hand was switching between a pen and a computer mouse. He was trying his best to get the most out of his shortened day. It's so stressful but he's used to it as this has been his life for a very long time. At least now he has someone at home waiting for him besides his A.I. and robots. The reason he got into robotics in the first place was the idea of building a friend…One that wanted him for more than just money and wouldn't leave when they happened to be over for dinner or a sleepover during one of his dad's bad days. But now he has his sweet Peter who looks at him with such admiration and love, and lust for that matter. His boy was so perfect in every way that the idea of the boy needy and begging for his daddy to fuck him fills Tony's mind. The thought was delicious, those beautiful pink lips covered in drool as he begs…he really needs to stop thinking about Peter lusting after him while on the phone with the CEO of Samsung. Today was definitely not a ‘lock the office door and put up a do not disturb sign up so you can jerk off at the desk’ kind of day, the billionaire reminds himself. 

\-----------------------

Peter doesn't keep track of the time while he's in the pool. He's having way too much fun for that! So when the elevator dings and the doors open it unnerves the boy. He turns his head, relaxing when he sees it's just happy. "Hi Mr Hogan!" The teen greets cheerfully from the water. 

"Hi Peter. You need to get out and change. I'm supposed to feed you and have you in the limo in the next thirty minutes." The man instructs. 

"Okay, but can you turn around? Please?" Peter asks shyly, his cheeks flushing. The older man looks down at him confused. "I didn't bring swim trunks…" he adds. Realizing what Peter was saying makes the man turn around. "Don't peek, " Peter says as he climbs out over the side of the pool. He grabs the nearest neatly folded towel.

"Trust me I won't, you aren't my type. You're far too young and not a woman, " The driver responds as the teen dries off behind him. 

When he's dry and back in his pajamas Peter chirps happily, "okay. We can go downstairs now. Peter was hungry. Lunch and then getting to see his Daddy sounded great. Mr Hogan follows him into the elevator.

"I have to ask Peter. What’s with the hello kitty pajamas? You wore them yesterday too." 

"I just really like them. I like her, she's cute...and my Daddy likes me in girly clothes...I like it too!" Peter answers happily. 

The man next to him shook his head. "I just need to not ask questions like that...I have no interest in knowing my boss's kinks. But now I know at least two of them, just from that sentence."

"Okay, " The teen's whispers, feeling a little bad for talking about it. 

When they get back downstairs, Happy quickly throws together a lunch of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with a glass of milk. Peter thanks him and eats it joyously. It reminds of the lunch his Aunt May would pack for him. It's a nice memory. 

When he’s done eating he quickly changes into a pair of boxers and jeans. He leaves on Mr Stark's shirt, even deciding to borrow one of the older man's zip-up hoodies while he's in the closet. He pulls on socks and goes to meet Mr Hogan by the elevator. The man looks at his watch. "Just on time, " He mumbled as the teen sits to pull on his shoes.

Peter smiles up at the man. He can't stop thinking about going to see his Daddy! 

When they get down to the garage, Peter stares at the limo in awe. "I've never seen one in real life, " he says as he climbs inside. 

"Well, get used to it. It’s the only thing Tony will have me drive him around in. I'm not allowed near any of his sports cars, " Mr Hogan says, shrugging as he gets into the driver's seat. 

Peter looks around the limo as they start driving. There are no seatbelts at all and there are so many seats! There's even a little fridge back here! The boy peeks inside it, grabbing the closest bottle of soda happily. 

This is amazing! His life is amazing!


	14. Back In Daddy's Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony's time apart is over! Steve doesn't approve of the new relationship at all. This causes Tony to feel possessive and protective over Peter and their budding romance. Then they are off to Doctor Banner's office!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently injured. Sprained knee, torn muscle with soft tissue and nerve damage. I really messed my knee up. The pain is making writing really hard. Things are gonna be slow for the next while.

Tony was leaning against the front desk of the Stark building, coffee in hand. He was waiting for Peter to be dropped off by Happy so that they could leave for the teen's appointment. He sips from his paper cup as he sees Steve coming in from his lunch break. He waves at the blond who walks over. "Where's your other half?" Tony questions playfully. 

"Out having a smoke break, " Steve answers, leaning on the desk. 

"I thought he was quitting?" Tony asks he's disappointed but not surprised.

Steve shook his head and frowned. "So did I." He confessed, sounding a bit defeated. 

"Well just keep at it with telling him he needs to stop. Also maybe work on actually getting him to be prepared when he comes into work on Monday, " Tony suggests sympathetically, giving his friend a pat on the shoulder. 

"I'll keep him in check, " Steve says with a nod. 

Suddenly, from across the foyer, there's a loud shout, "Brooklyn!!" Followed by quick footsteps. Before Tony even knows what's happening Peter was hugging Steve as if his life depended on it.

"Oh my God Queens. I thought I'd never see you again!" Steve exclaimed, rejoicing as he hugged the boy back

‘What the flying fuck was going on here’, was going through Tony's mind. Did Steve and Peter know each other? They even have nicknames for each other!

The hug lets up and Tony clears his throat, trying to get their attention. 

"Sorry, you're probably confused, " Steve admits, turning his attention to his friend with his arm around Peter's shoulder.

Tony feels possessiveness rising up in him. That's his boy that Steve is touching. "You think?" He snaps.

"We met when Peter stayed at the veteran's shelter I help at, " Steve explains calmly as he rubs Peter's shoulder. 

Tony fights the overwhelming urge to smack his friend's hand off of his lover. "But Peter isn't a veteran!” He’s feeling a bit bewildered. 

"Yeah, I know, that's why I could only stay for a few days, " Peter explains nodding. He looks up at Steve with the same sparkling wonder in his eyes, the way he looks at Tony. More bitter jealousy rises in the billionaire. 

"How do you and Tony know each other?" Steve asks looking down at Peter, there's a concern in his voice. 

"Tony is my Daddy now!" Peter announces proudly. 

"You two are dating?" Steve inquiries looking more worried.

"Yeah, we are... and we have somewhere to be, " Tony barks out, gritting his teeth. He doesn't like how close Steve and Peter seem to be.

"Wait...is there time for me to go potty? I kind of drank a whole bottle of coke in the limo…" His boy admits, fidgeting in his place. 

"Yeah baby, the restroom is right down there, " Tony explains, pointing Peter in the right direction.

The second the teen is out of sight, Steve glares at his boss who just glares back. "You shouldn't be dating him, " Steve snaps. 

"Yeah? And why's that? Did you call dibs or something? You didn't seem to have an issue with letting him sleep in the park after he left the veteran shelter! He was freezing and starving. Anything could’ve happened to him!” Tony says coldly. 

"What? No!! How dare you suggest that! I am completely faithful to my boyfriend! My feelings toward Peter are utterly platonic. I tried to stop him from sleeping rough, but he wouldn't listen to me. What could I do! You shouldn't be with Peter, it’s obvious he has learning difficulties, he’s effectively a child!! He can barely write his name, let alone consent to be in a sexual relationship with a man three times his age, and certainly not whatever Daddy dom crap you have him wrapped up in!" Steve yells. 

Tony chuckles and drinks from his cup shaking his head. This is bullshit. "He’s a bright kid. Just because he’s illiterate doesn’t mean he’s disabled or retarded! We had sex last night and it wasn't even thirty minutes after we finished that he was rock solid and begging for another round. He woke me up with a blowjob without me even asking him! The boy is consenting just fine! He even has a safe word! Your claims are ridiculous. Besides, he’s eighteen, a consenting adult!!" He snaps back. “And if you’re saying he’s a child, why did you kick him out without checking he had somewhere safe to go first huh? You kicked him out onto the street for fuck's sake!”

"I told you I had no choice. Are you even aware he was abused? He's probably just acting out because of that! It happens when kids are repeatedly assaulted like he was!" Steve shouts back.

"Well he's legal, so there's not a thing you can do about it. Besides...if you were aware he was abused, you should’ve taken better care of him”. Tony replied smugly.

"Not if a court deems him mentally unable to give consent! If you are so sure he can consent then you should have nothing to fear about letting psych evaluation be done and being questioned by NYPD SVU!" The blond shouts.

Tony loses it at that moment. "You listen here Rogers if you get the cops involved in my personal life we are through!" He points at Steve with every word. "All the shit I have ever done for you, all the shit I have given you and Bucky will be gone like that!" He yells ending with a snap of his fingers. "You keep your tight little moral compass the fuck out my personal life or I will end your career completely! The same for your boyfriend! And that metal arm designed for him? I'd take that back too. And don't you for a second think you can get away with an anonymous tip because if the cops show up at any point asking about Peter, I will blame you regardless of if it was you behind it!" Tony rants.

Steve just glares at him "I am sick of wealthy men like you taking advantage of people and getting away with it!"

"I'm not taking advantage of him, " Tony states coldly. 

Both men abruptly shut up and just glared daggers at each other when Peter came back into view and earshot. The boy was within arm's reach as Tony pulls him close. Both older men force their faces to soften. Neither of them wanting to upset Peter, at least they have that in common. "Ready to go, baby?" Tony asked softly.

"Yeah, " Peter says with a sweet smile he's looking at Steve when he smiles. Tony thinks ‘mine, you’re mine! You should be looking at me. I'm your Daddy not him!’

"You have a good day. And be a good boy okay? Hopefully, I'll see you again soon. " Steve says reaching over and ruffling Peter's hair. 

Tony clenches his jaw as he walks away, taking Peter with him. "Bye!" Peter manages to say to Steve over his shoulder. Tony hears Steve return the goodbye and just keeps walking out to his parking space, ditching his empty paper cup along the way. He will be damned if he's going to let Steve or anyone else get between him and his baby! He's not letting anyone keep him from Peter! Peter is his and his alone!

He opens the car door for Peter, kissing the top of the boy's head. His baby smiles up at him with those big brown, sparkling puppy eyes. There’s his sweet baby boy looking adoringly at his daddy. Perfect, Tony thinks. He gets into the driver's seat, puts his sunglasses on and pulls out of his parking space. 

They are off and Tony rubs Peter's thigh as they drive. The boy’s leg trembles as they’re driving. "You nervous baby boy?" The older man asks, already knowing the answer.

"I just...I don't like doctors' visits, " Peter answers sounding on edge.

"Dr. Banner is an amazing man, I promise you, " Tony explains as he drives. 

"Okay. " The teen replies, not sounding confident about that. 

\---------------------

When the car stops, Peter waits for Mr Stark to let him out. The man steps out of the vehicle and opens the door for Peter. God, he's such a gentleman. It makes the teen blush, thinking about it. Mr Stark runs his fingers through the boy's hair. "Your hair is damp, " He comments, letting go of the boy to undo his seatbelt.

"I went swimming in the pool, " the boy explains in a pleasant manner. 

"But you don't have swimwear!" Tony was smiling when he exclaimed, "Oh my God! You went skinny dipping in my pool! I can't believe I missed that. " He laughs and steps back so Peter can get out of the car. 

Peter stands, closing the car door behind him. "Maybe you should join me next time, " The teen flirts blushing. 

Tony just smirks, "I most certainly will baby, " wrapping his arm around Peter's waist tightly. "I think you being bold like that is hot, you should do it more often, " he explains, rubbing the boy's side.

"Okay, daddy." The teen replies softly. 

Mr Stark pulls the door open for both of them. Peter feels nervous about walking through the building. "Where is this exactly?" Peter looks around. There's a lot of stuff here! None of it he knows at all! It reminds him of Mr Stark's workshop, though he isn't sure why! 

“Central Tech's medical department, " Mr Stark clarifies, leading Peter down a hallway. 

"Oh okay…" The boy replies meekly.

Mr Stark stops and knocks on a door, there's some rustling, then the door opens. A scruffy-looking nice man with glasses and a lab coat answers. "Good to see you Tony, and this must be Peter," The scruffy man offers the boy his hand. The teen nervously shakes it.

"Hi Doctor Banner, it's nice to meet you," Peter greets meekly. He really isn't happy about being at the doctor's. He just wants to go home with his daddy.

"You're nervous it's okay. No one likes doctor appointments," The Doctor explains softly. He gives the teen a gentle Pat on the shoulder.

Peter gives the man a shy smile. "Daddy said I get ice cream if I'm good," he explains. 

"Very good, " Dr Banner states, looking at Mr Stark. The Doctor leads them through a big room with lots of machines and lights to a much smaller room. 

The smaller room has one of the tables all doctor offices have, a chair, a stool with wheels and a counter with jars of lots of interesting stuff. Peter hops up on the table. The weird paper crinkles under him. 

"This is where we do examinations to see if human test subjects are fit for my research," Dr Banner explains sitting down on the stool. 

"Oh cool," Peter mumbles, still clearly nervous. He looks at the floor tiles. White with speckles, it's like frosting on a birthday cake. It's been forever since he had a birthday party. His last one was at the group home… 

"Okay, let's start with the basics. What's your full name and date of birth," Banner says with clipboard and pen in hand. 

"Peter Benjamin Parker," the teen says easily. He pauses, his eyes still on the floor. "August tenth," he says, leaving off the year. 

"Of what year? What year were you born?" The doctor asks. 

Peter tenses up. He can't tell the truth. "I...don't... I'm not..." he stammers looking up. He doesn't meet the doctor's eyes, he can't, not while he’s lying. 

"You don't know what year you were born?" Dr Banner inquires, sounding concerned. 

The teen just vigorously shakes his head. The doctor looks over at Mr Stark. Peter glances at his daddy, sitting on the chair next to the table. The man just shrugs, "so what if he's forgetful," Mr Stark states. 

Banner sighs, looking back at the clipboard. "But you’re sure you're eighteen or over, right?" He asks. Peter nods quickly. "Okay," The doctor says quietly. 

The rest of the questions about medical history Peter doesn't know either. After a bunch of questions, Dr Banner stands up. He does the regular checking of ears, eyes, nose, throat, lungs, and heart. The man comments on Peter being too skinny when he weighs the teen. Peter isn't surprised, the time he's spent with Mr Stark is the first time he's gotten three meals a day in years.

"Do you get headaches or migraines?" He questions, after getting Peter to follow a flashlight with his eyes. 

"Sometimes yeah," The teen answers honestly. 

"You were right to want an MRI," Banner states bluntly to Mr Stark. 

"MRI? Why? What's that?" Peter asks nervously. He doesn't like that he wasn't told about this. 

"It's just a machine that scans your brain. It's okay," Banner explains calmly. Peter does his best to calm down. "Okay I'm going to ask you to take off your pants and boxers," Banner asks.

The teen panics. "Spider!" He yells on instinct.

"What? There aren't any spiders in my exam room, I can assure you" Dr Banner replies. Now he’s confused and worried.

Mr Stark clears his throat. "That's his safeword, he doesn't want to take his clothes off in front of you. Why would you even ask him that after what I told you?" He berated.

The teen tries to steady his breathing, he digs his nails into the mat on the table. There's a gentle touch on his back. "Breathe baby, don't you lose me." He hears Mr Stark say. He just focuses on the man's voice and touch.

"It's a standard part of checking for STDs" Banner states, a bit defensively.

"I can confirm that everything below the belt on him looks fine and is in working order. You could just ask me," Tony explains sighing. 

"Is that why you decided not to use protection?" Dr Banner asks. Peter catches the man shaking his head.

"No... like I said... I was worried about a latex allergy,".

Dr Banner scoffs, "Sure you were. I highly doubt he has a latex allergy. 

"Well, we'll see when you test him won't we” Mr Stark states dryly.

Peter is given a few minutes to completely calm down before he's told, "now it's time for the blood and allergy test".

Peter nods meekly, shrugging off his jacket. 

"I have an idea to make this easier," Mr Stark states, standing up and pulling off his tie. The teen can't help but think he looks incredibly hot doing that. His cheeks flush and he's grateful for how loose Mr Stark’s shirt is on him because his jeans are really tight in the front right now. Mr Stark then wraps his tie over Peter's eyes, knotting it in the back. 

Mr Stark sits down next to the teen. Peter lets out a confused squeak as the billionaire pulls him into his lap. The teen feels arms around his waist. He can feel Mr Stark's goatee brushing against his face. Peter blushes, even more, his jeans are uncomfortably tight. He hears Dr Banner working on stuff but he can only focus on Mr Stark. That must be the point of this. Mr Stark whispers in his ear, his voice low and gruff. "Finding your kinks is a too easy baby. I felt how hard you were when I wrapped my arms around you. You like being blindfolded in daddy's lap huh? We should keep playing like this when we get home”. Peter can't help but melt in Mr Stark's lap. He completely forgets about what's coming. There's a sharp prick in his arm and he whimpers but is instantly calmed by Mr Stark's voice again, "ssh baby... it's okay... daddy’s right here. Just focus on daddy and think about how much fun we're gonna have later”. That's all the boy can think about. There are more jabs this time in both of his arms. The teen doesn't even care as he's too focused on Mr Stark. 

"Okay Peter, that was your allergy test. You need to tell me if you start to itch. It takes a bit of time for anything to react, so just sit tight. I'm going to run your blood sample over to a machine that analyzes the blood," the doctor clarifies, then Peter hears a door open and close. 

The boy feels Mr Stark grin against his cheek. Then the older man starts palming at the bulge in Peter's pants. The teen let's out moan. He wants to muffle it with his hand, but Peter is too nervous about messing the test up and having to do it again.

"You sound so beautiful when you aren't being so shy about how you sound baby. Maybe I should tie up your wrists the next time I fuck you. How does that sound?" Mr Stark suggests, his voice filled with lust.

Peter can't even speak as his mind is too overwhelmed, he manages a weak nod between his moans of pleasure. Mr Stark lets out a low growl as he gropes the teen more. "Finding out stuff you want to try is glorious. I love it, baby," The man admits. 

There's the sound of the door again. Mr Stark quickly moves his hand away from Peter's bulge. "I'm ashamed to admit it, but I'm actually surprised you two do didn't try for a quicky the second I left," Mr Banner states. "Any itching?" He asks. 

"Oh yeah," Peter answers still flustered from all the touches. 

"Okay, where?" The doctor asks. 

The teen clumsily feels around his arm, poking the itchy area with his finger. There's a pause before Dr Banner announces, "You lucky son of a bitch!" This is followed by Mr stark chuckling loudly. 

"I told you! You're lucky I didn't make it a money bet!" Mr stark exclaims gleefully. 

Peter is just confused. "What's going on?" He asks nervously. 

"You have a latex allergy, " Dr Banner explains. 

"Oh," the boy responds softly. He isn't really sure what that even means or why, but Mr Stark’s happy about it…

Peter feels the older man remove the tie around his head. He opens his eyes. Everything is a bit blurry from how long his eyes were covered. The teen hops off Mr Stark's lap. "Can I put my hoodie back on?" He inquires hopefully.

"Sure," The doctor answers. 

Mr Stark passes the boy his jacket, he kisses the top of Peter's head when he hands the boy the item. Peter smiles, pulling on his hoodie. It smells like his daddy. He loves it.

"Let's go over to neurology and get the MRI done now," Mr Stark states standing up and redoing his tie. 

The teen is led back through the big room filled with machines and out through the door they met Dr Banner at. He follows the two older men down a hallway, still anxious about what an MRI could be. Hopefully, it doesn't hurt… but then again...if it means being blindfolded on Mr Stark's lap with the man whispering dirty things in his ear, maybe he wouldn't mind it hurting just a little.


	15. Science Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets his MRI. Tony and Bruce have a nice chat while it happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm physical therapy is going well so hopefully soon I can get a upload rhythm back.

Being led to a room with a big long machine that looks really strange makes Peter feel scared. He stares at it, blinking in disbelief. He’d never seen one before. That must be the MRI machine. The teen doesn't like the look of it. There's a gentle touch on his shoulder and Peter leans into it, knowing it has to be his daddy. "It's gonna be okay, " The man assures him softly.

The boy looks up at him, he trusts Mr Stark so he believes him. "Okay, " he replies shyly, messing with the sleeves of his borrowed hoodie. It completely covers his hands if he doesn't push the sleeves up. He likes wearing his Daddy's clothes a lot.

The enjoyment of his apparel is short-lived. Doctor Banner passes him a pair of scrubs. Peter is told to go into a smaller room so he can change. He passes his clothes off to his daddy. Dr Banner gives the teen a cup of weird liquid that doesn't taste very good. "That...It wasn't alcohol, was it? I'm not twenty one...I can't have it...Also drinking is bad, " he rambled nervously. 

"It wasn't alcohol. It was the contrast to make sure your brain shows up on the screen during the MRI," Dr Banner explains calmly. "Before we start, do you have a history of claustrophobia?" The man questions, pushing his glasses up as he does so.

Peter just looks at him confused. More words he doesn't know. 

"Do small and dark places scare you?" Dr Banner asks Peter. Tony looks at Peter as he folds his discarded clothes for clarification. He’s surprised when Peter shakes his head. 

"Nope, they make me feel safe. I've spent a lot of time hiding in closets and kitchen cabinets, " he answers bluntly. "I don't like heights though. I don't like needles or alcohol either clearly…" he confesses. 

"Well there's none of that in my MRI machine," Dr Banner replies, but he looks at Tony with concern when he says it.

Peter lays down on the bed of the MRI machine. "I'll put on music. It helps with boredom and noise of the test. Any requests?" The doctor asks. The teen just shrugs. "Okay, royalty-free calming instrumental music it is," he presses a few things on the tablet. 

"I'll see you when it's over, okay baby boy. Then we can go out for ice cream," Tony states cheerfully. Peter smiles up at him as the machine starts up.

\----------------------

Tony follows his friend to the neighboring room. He wants to observe the scans alongside Banner. He's not just sitting in a waiting room for Peter. Screw that, he needs to know what's happening. 

The billionaire sits down, holding his baby's clothes in his lap. Banner pulls up the programs. "Hold still," the doctor says into a mic on his desk.

"Okay...I'll do my best doctor,” Peter whispers in return. Bruce smiles at him, then switches the mic off. 

"So he doesn't like drinking. Does that mean you're going back to therapy?" The doctor questions, turning to his friend.

Tony shrugs, "I just wait until he falls asleep. It's fine," he admits a bit shamefully.

"I think you should go back to therapy. Both of you could use it," Bruce declares. 

Tony just shakes his head, "I tried that after the attack. I spent ten million dollars building a  
simulator to talk to my parents…I did all that crap to deal with my car being exploded and my childhood. B.A.R.F. is sitting unused as a display piece at MIT now. And none of it did anything to help me. None of it changes my father being an abusive piece of shit or my father's best friend trying to have me murdered. It didn't help. Peter doesn't need any of that either," he explains defensively. 

"You drinking because of your trauma-induced insomnia isn't helping anyone either Tony. I'm not trying to harp on you about your lifestyle, but it isn't just you to worry about anymore," Bruce explains delicately. 

Tony runs his hand over his face, "You're right. I'll look into it okay, just drop it for now," he states bitterly. He's not gonna look into it. The man just wants to be left alone when it comes to his life with Peter. 

"Maybe for now you can just try having him wear you out at night, " Banner suggests. 

Tony sniggers, "I wasn't expecting advice like that from you, I must admit, I’m a bit shocked. Honestly? I can't keep up with him, " he confesses sheepishly. It’s not a pleasant thing to admit but it's the truth. 

"I'll prescribe you some viagra, " Bruce says with a chuckle, clicking stuff on his keyboard. 

"That's not my problem. I don't have ED, I don't need viagra! My issue is that Peter’s always horny because he's a teenager. He’s only just now found out sex is meant to feel good, he can’t get enough!” Tony was a bit guarded. This wasn’t a pleasant topic. 

Bruce turns to him. "Well Tones, maybe if you did him four hours straight he'd calm down a bit. Maybe you'd get a full night's rest. I'll prescribe a sample week of doses. You can try it. If you don’t like it you can stop. If you like it, I'll give you a month's worth". 

Tony can tell that his friend wasn’t backing down on this. "Okay fine.. but never tell a single soul," Tony concedes. 

"I won't.” Bruce promises. "He's a good kid and he deserves you at your best.''

"If I'm honest, sometimes he reminds me of Wanda. You remember when you and Nat first brought her over here? When she didn't know what anything was or how anything in America worked?" Tony fondly reminisced, remembering meeting his friend's adopted daughter for the first time. The skinny pale little five-year-old with red hair down to her waist and these huge fearful eyes staring at everything, clinging to her brother for dear life. The only person she could speak to for the first two months was Natasha. The first English word she learned (besides yes, no and hello) was 'Gamma Radiation' exploit proof of who her father was. Pietro, on the other hand, was such a troublemaker and still was. He's the kind of kid that would put dish soap in coffee and laugh when you drink it. The only reason he got into the internship program was his sister claiming, "he will not cause any troubles to mister Stark. It’s either both of us or neither. You choose". Oh, of course the little shit did cause trouble, but actually what did he expect, naming it the Youth Advanced Credits and Knowledge Internship… aka the YACKI. Name’s have never been Tony's strength...

"Maybe we should have them hang out. Why don't you put Peter in the Stark internship? He could make friends his own age...that's a bit of an awkward statement, my friend from college is dating someone my kid's age. Oh well, Peter's an adult so he can date whoever he likes,” he says shrugging. 

"I wish Rogers thought the same. He had the nerve to accuse me of molesting Peter. Said it right in the damn lobby of the tower, " Tony lets out the emotional wound, still festering.

"What?" Bruce snaps, "That was utterly uncalled for.”

"I know, but he doesn't believe Peter can consent. Thinks my boy is retarded. They met a while back when Peter was homeless. Apparently, because he's illiterate and was abused, it means that his brain doesn't work at all…he's a bright kid, he just learns differently. He's not stupid, " Tony rants. "As for internship? I'm not sure how well he'd do there...his learning disabilities, as you know...but I’ll think about it. He should have friends that are his peers, not just hanging out with a bunch of old farts. That can't be healthy, "

"Well I'm going to ignore that you just called me an old fart!”

"Correction Brucie. I called both of us old farts. I'm two years your senior so I can't call you old without calling myself old." Tony announces with a smile. 

The friends share a good laugh after that. The friendly banter continues until the brain images start coming in. 

Banner points at the screen with his pen, he looks worried and that makes Tony worried too. "Okay, so those white dots? He's had a diffuse axonal injury at some point. " The man explains tensely. 

"What the hell does that mean?" Stark questions. None of this sounds good at all.

"DAI is the result of traumatic acceleration and deceleration or rotational injuries. It's a form of brain damage. It's usually caused by shaken baby syndrome or car crashes...but it can also be caused by a severe assault" Bruce explains. 

Tony clenches his fists in his lap. That piece of shit that raped Peter beat the boy bad enough that he ended up with brain damage. And Steve had compared Tony to that sick fuck. "Can he legally consent?" Is his first thought after his earlier altercation. 

"He has neurological dysfunction. That doesn't mean he can't consent. Plenty of people who have had mild to moderate DAI's have kids and get married. Like you said he just learns differently, it also explains how naive he is," Bruce explains as he patted his friend's shoulder, but stops when he sees how pissed Tony looks. 

"I want to find the fucker that did this," Tony proclaims clenching his jaw. 

Bruce looks sad. "You ending up in prison because you killed someone won't help Peter. I agree the asshole would deserve it, but there are laws.”

"Fine, I won't murder him. But he should at least be in prison for life and made into someone's bitch," Tony asserts. He then takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He doesn't even know the name of Peter's abuser, he isn't sure he even trusts himself with that knowledge...He wouldn't be the first billionaire to make someone just "disappear"...

Bruce flicks on the mic sat on his desk. "Okay Peter, we're gonna let you out now, " he announces into the mic. 

"Okay, that wasn't too bad, " Peter replied. 

The sound of his baby boy's calm voice was enough to make his heart melt. All his anger washes away. 

They get Peter out of the machine. The teen gets dressed again. Tony wraps his arms around the boy as they leave the room. "You've been so good baby, " he praised. The couple just needed the blood test results and they could go. 

"Is my brain alright? " the teen asked, fiddling with his sleeves. He does fidget a lot. Tony thinks he should invest in a few fidget toys. The little cubes that started out as coping tools for kids with anxiety and autism which just became an overdone trend. 

"Yeah, your brains fine. You just have some neurological stuff happening but it's okay. Nothing to worry about. " He's not telling Peter about what caused the neurological problems or that the boy is technically brain damaged. The man simply can't bring himself too. What the boy doesn't know won't hurt him. He just wants to reassure him he’s fine. 

Peter looks like he accepts this. "Okay, " he mumbles calmly. 

Banner met them in the room with all his equipment and clipboard in hand, "I’m glad to say all the STD tests are negative. You are the luckiest bastard alive apparently. No condoms and zero reasons to worry. Peter does have a lot of vitamin and electrolyte deficiencies. I recommend a multivitamin, hell both of you could probably use one. Also, give him Powerade or Pedialyte from time to time. Just don't overdo it. And feed him more he needs it, " Bruce tells Tony in a scolding manner. "I'm writing up a prescription for an Epi-Pen in case he ends up around latex, " Banner declares, writing on his clipboard. "Oh, and the pills we talked about…" he whispers discreetly. 

Tony is thankful for that...explaining the little blue pills to Peter in private would be a lot easier. He pockets the prescription papers. Bruce walks them to the door. The old friend's fist bump, shouting "Science Bros!" in unison. 

"That never gets old, " Banner confesses with a smile. 

Tony pats him on the shoulder. "That's the truth. Hey you're gonna be there Monday for the signing right?" 

"Of course I am! This deal is almost a year in the making, course I'm not going to miss it, " Bruce replies.

"Good, see you then, " Tony tells him, he’s so excited. All the big shareholders have to be present for the contract for exclusive rights to vibranium. Stark industries will be the only corporation outside of Wakanda with the alliance. It's gonna give them such an edge! 

Everyone says their goodbyes and Tony wraps his arms around his baby's waist, "You did so good baby boy. Ready for ice cream?" He asks as they walk back to the car.

"Yeah Daddy!" Peter responds excitedly. Tony kissed the top of his head as they walk to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't need to say this but I'm gonna simply because anyone can use the internet and also I know how poor sex Ed can be in some places. Don't follow Tony's example. Use protection. He was very very lucky don't leave your help up to luck please. Stay safe lovely people <3


	16. Amazing New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets his reward from Tony for being a very good boy. Peter learns and experiences new stuff. 
> 
> Also Steve's distaste for his boss's relationship continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to everyone whatever you celebrate this time of year. If you celebrate nothing I hope you have a happy winter or summer depending on where you live. <3

Finding a parking spot near the Gelato shop was hard, but it was New York, so it wasn’t surprising. Tony found a spot in a paid parking lot nearly half a block away. 

He opens the door for Peter, who smiles and thanks him. "You're welcome angel," Tony replied sweetly, making his boy blush. 

The couple walks hand in hand down the street. At one point Peter stopped and looked over at a cement bench beside them and frowned. "I don't like it when they do that, " he mumbles annoyed. 

Tony just looks perplexed. "When they do what baby?" 

Peter let go of his boyfriend's hand and touched one of the metal dividers splitting the bench into three pieces. Tony's heart hurts. Of course! His boy, who's been homeless, hates the bullshit that cities pull to keep people from sleeping rough in public view. "It's bullshit," Tony scoffs in agreement. 

Peter looks at his daddy. "Daddy can I swear?" the teen asks meekly. 

The older man resisted the urge to burst into laughter. His baby looked so innocent with his wide eyes and all. "Go ahead baby," he nods. No-one stopped him from screaming the f-bomb at anyone and everyone at eighteen. Why should he stop Peter?

"It’s total bullshit!" Peter yells. He's loud enough that a group of people down the block turn and look at them. It makes Tony laugh out loud. 

When they got to the shop, Tony held the door open and ushered Peter through. Peter looked around the shop in awe, all of the colors caught his eye. Tony loved seeing his baby boy's face light up every time he saw new things. At the counter Peter scanned over the flavors, his eyes were wide with wonder at the choices on offer. "What are you getting?" He enquires curiously.

"Oh, definitely coffee flavor," Tony answers, looking at all the choices. He watched Peter bounce on his heels nervously. Was his boy not used to making choices? It wouldn't surprise him, coming from an abusive home himself. "Do you need help choosing baby?" He asks, with a gentle touch to Peter's arm. His baby just nods, looking a bit overwhelmed. 

"A single scoop of coffee and a single scoop of salted caramel. Both in cups please, " Tony politely asks the employee behind the counter. 

"You got it, Sir!" The young teen with glasses and shaggy hair attending the counter announces cheerfully. 

"Do you have to get small ones?" Peter pouts. 

Tony can't help but stifle a laugh behind his hand. His baby is too cute. "Yes, you haven't had dinner yet and we need to stop at the pharmacy on the way home." He replies.

"Okay daddy, " Peter whispers softly, nodding in agreement. 

A credit card slid across the counter. The couple made their way to the seated area, each with their perspective cups of gelato. 

\---------------------

Peter ate the first spoonful of his fancy ice cream. It melts in his mouth and he humms in delight. This was the greatest thing he’d ever tasted! It was wonderful! 

"You like it?" His daddy asks, after taking a spoonful of his own.

The teen nods happily. "This is terrific! It's the best ice cream ever! No, it's the best food ever!" he exclaims. 

"I'm glad you like it, baby, " Mr Stark replies, sounding pleased. 

Peter eats more, swinging his feet happily. "Thank you, daddy," he remembers his manners, despite his excitement. 

"You're very welcome Peter. You were such a good boy at your doctor's visit, " Tony praises between spoonfuls of coffee-flavored ice cream.

"I like Doctor Banner more than the doctor…" He can't bring himself to even say Beck's name aloud. Horrible bad man! "I-I...I think I like Doctor Banner more the doctor I saw growing up, " he stutters. 

"Well, that's good. Bruce is one of my closest friends, the only one I've known longer is your Uncle Rhodey. And I assure you I have some crazy stories about both of them," Stark announces, trying to cheer Peter up. 

It definitely works, and the following story involving a drunk Doctor Banner ending up on the roof of a library with Tony and Rhodey after a bet, and their ladder getting stolen, really gets the job done. When Mr Stark finishes the punchline, "so there we are! Brucie completely naked, hungover and covered in bits of drywall. And yours truly holding a butcher knife and Rhodey hugging about twenty pounds of weed to his chest in a room full of Mormon women having a book club in a library. And the only thing any of us can think to do is yell 'this isn't a fucking pizzeria!' And run out the door like bats out of hell!" Peter laughs so hard that ice cream comes out of his nose.

"Which one of you even said that?" The teen manages to question between his laughing.

"It was Rhodey! He thought if the ladies thought we were looking for a pizza place they'd think our pot was just oregano because a bunch of college kids cutting a hole in the roof with a knife makes sense if they are delivering Italian seasonings! Yeah sure" Tony explains now laughing himself. 

"Did you get in trouble?" Peter asks, wiping ice-cream off his face from his incident, with a nearby napkin. 

Tony shook his head, eating more from his cup.

"What? I'm jealous" Peter confesses. He eats more from his cup. Mr. Stark has had such an incredible and interesting life. It would be so much fun to go on an adventure with him! "Let's go on an adventure someday! Like Pirates! Like Treasure Island.” Peter announces loudly, eating another spoonful. 

"You've read Treasure Island?" Tony inquires curiously. 

"Yeah...well, I listened to it, " Peter admits sheepishly. 

"There's no shame in having stories read to you," Mr Stark retorts, finishing off his cup of ice cream. "My family's butler used to read to me all the time. Sometimes my mom did...when she didn't decide to mix cocktails and her sleeping pills at noon…" Tony tells the teen a bit sadly. 

"Aunt May used to read to me. After that I used to get books on tape from my school, " Peter explains as he finishes off his own cup of ice cream.

Tony stands up. "Maybe I should read to you sometime?" He proposes sweetly.

"Yes please!" The boy responds, now standing up himself. The ice cream sugar rush was hitting him, he felt a bit hyper. 

Mr Stark deposed of their cups and exits the shop, pulling Peter by the hand behind him. The duo held onto each other the whole way back to the car. 

"You really liked that, huh baby boy" Mr Stark coos during the walk. 

"Yeah, daddy. I loved it" Peter replied cheerfully.

When they got to the car, Mr Stark opened the door for Peter of course, before getting into his own seat. 

\---------------------

In the car, Tony turns his music up. Peter practically bounced in his seat as they drove. Yeah, he really was starting to be glad for the little blue pills Brucie slipped him. He definitely wanted to wear Peter out tonight. The billionaire couldn’t help but tease his boy through his jeans again. It wasn’t long before his baby was muffling his moans into the sleeve of his borrowed hoodie. "I love how much you enjoy daddy touching you," he flirts as he skillfully moves his hand. "I have a surprise for us to try later. I hope you like it," he confesses honestly. Peter just lets out a ragged shakey noise in response. 

Tony teased his sweet boy the whole way to the nearest Pharmacy. The teen whimpered when his daddy parked and stopped touching him. "There will plenty more of that home," the man promises with a smirk. 

The pair exit the car. Inside the pharmacy, Peter started wandering off. Tony had to resist the urge to stop him. He's an adult, he can explore a Walgreens by himself, the older man reminded himself, "I'll come to find you when I'm done okay," he declares. Peter just nods and keeps walking. 

The billionaire makes his way to the pharmacy counter. He passes off the slips to the pharmacist. Bruce luckily thought ahead and put both prescriptions under Tony's name. He has no insurance for Peter and Epi-pens in this country are far too overpriced. It was horseshit, downright criminal. He slides over the slips and his insurance information. "So a pack of four Epi-pens and a sample of six Viagra pills," the pharmacist announces. 

"Can you not say that so loud?" Tony tried to be as polite as possible. 

"Erectile dysfunction is nothing to be ashamed of, " the woman states, typing in the information. 

Tony just sighed, he wasn’t going to make a scene in the middle of a store just because of his wounded pride. He knew he didn’t have ED, that was all that mattered. He took the paper bags and thanked the woman behind the counter. "Oh, you might want to stop by aisle seven, " the pharmacist comments with a grin. Tony raises an eyebrow but decides to listen to the lady. 

The aisles were divided in two. To the right was the menstrual and pregnancy items. It wasn’t until Tony looked to the left side of the aisle that he realized why the pharmacist sent him here. Lube, condoms, and even a few sex toys. 

He browsed the aisle. Condoms were, of course, a no go, not that he'd really miss them. The lubes however...in the end Tony ended up grabbing a basket. The man was nervous about an overwhelmed baby boy with toys, but at the same time, he wanted Peter to have a wide range to choose from. He ended up getting one of everything. Go big or go home, and it wasn’t like money was an issue at all. Tony found the multivitamins next. He grabbed a bottle for Peter, but the idea of needing one labeled, 'for men over fifty’ for himself keeps him from buying any. He'd had enough swings at his ego for one day. 

Tony now set out to find his boy. Of course, he found Peter in the toy section. "Hi, baby, ready to go?" He asks sweetly.

The teen nods, letting go of the toy he was looking at and leaving it behind. Tony walked over to see what Peter was looking at. A small plushie toy, it was priced under ten dollars. It was a cat that also doubled as a unicorn. "I'll get it for it you," he states, adding it to his basket. 

"Thank you…you don't have to," Peter replies. 

"I spent twice the cost of that on a cup of coffee. It's fine," The billionaire insists. 

"Marshy isn't it, she's a girl," the boy corrects. 

"That's a great name," Tony says with a smile.

When they get to the checkout, Tony starts taking out the stuff from his basket. He looks over at Peter. The boy didn’t look embarrassed or flustered, he just looked really confused. He had no idea what any of it was. Tony pays and the couple walks to the car. Everything goes in the trunk except for Marshy, who Peter keeps in his lap when he gets in the car. 

\---------------------

Mr Stark got in and started driving. Peter squished and kneaded the soft plushie in his lap with his hands. It was the softest feeling in the world! He loves Marshy, he can't wait for her to meet Mr Bon Bon! Oh, and he still needs to introduce both of them to DUM-E, the nice robot!

"Do you have any idea of what kind of stuff I bought?" Mr Stark questions softly.

Peter nods. "Yeah, you got me Marshy, and the medicine Banner gave us...and vitamins," he explains with confidence. 

"Yes, and what about the other stuff?" His daddy asks. 

The boy shook his head. He had no idea what any of it was. 

"It was sex stuff, " Mr Stark explains, sounding cautious.

The teen immediately starts blushing, he covers his face with both of his sleeves. He has no idea what to say to that. There's a gentle hand on Peter's thigh, he peeks out between his fingers to see a worried-looking Mr Stark. "You okay baby?" He asked worriedly. 

"Yes, I just wasn't expecting that," Peter admits shyly. "There was so much...I didn't even think that much stuff could be made for sex stuff," he confesses sheepishly. 

"Oh sweetie, that's not even scratching the surface, but we don't even need to try anything you don't want," Tony explains calmly. 

Peter was in complete awe, how much could there exactly be for that? Just wow. 

When they pull into the parking garage and Peter is let out of the car, he offers to help carry some of the stuff from the trunk. Mr Stark looks reluctant to agree but eventually just lets Peter carry two bags. In the elevator, the teen starts poking through one of the bags he has. He really wishes the letters made sense. Everything looks so interesting and cool!

Once upstairs and both of them have their shoes off, Tony starts talking about his plans for their evening. "Since you seem interested in what's in the bags, you can help me unpack. I can explain what everything is, and no, we can't play with anything until after dinner. I'm making spaghetti by the way, so I can't be bothered with anything else." Mr Stark asserts, walking with Peter to their bedroom. 

"I like spaghetti a lot!" The teen announces happily. He looks around. “Did someone come to clean the apartment while we were gone?" He asks confused. 

Mr Stark nods, "Yeah. JARVIS lets the housekeeping in if no one’s here.”

Wow, that's amazing it's like magic! He can't help but think. When they get upstairs, the bags are dumped out onto the bed. Peter picks up Marshy and sets her in Mr Bon Bon's arms. "Mr Bon Bon, this is your sister... Marshy" he explains sweetly. 

Peter turns his attention to his daddy and the rest of the Walgreens purchases. Peter watches the older man divide everything into two piles. "Okay, so this pile is all lube. Do you know what that is?" Mr Stark questions. 

"Yeah," he confesses, "...It's what you put in my butt last night, " he states shyly. 

"Yes it is, and there are lots of different kinds. These four, for example, are flavored, " he explains. 

"Like candy?" Peter questions bewildered. "Why would it need to be…" he blinks then his face goes red, "Oh…" he mumbled when then the realization hits him. "What's the other stuff?" He questions, fidgeting in place. This is a lot. Not a bad a lot, just a lot. 

"These are dildos, and that one is a cock ring," He told Peter, who has no idea how Mr Stark is so calm explaining this.

"None of those words make any sense together," The teens admits, shaking his head. 

"Well, we can try them out. Is there anything you want to test more than the others?" Mr Stark asks with a smile. 

"The pink one...I really like pink," he states. 

"Good choice," Mr Stark tells him, giving the boy a gentle pat on the back. "You wanna keep me company while I get dinner started?" The man inquires.

"Of course daddy!" Peter responds excitedly. He's actually quite hungry. 

With that, the couple makes their way down to the kitchen to get started on the food. Peter gets the pile in the bedroom out of his mind the whole time. 

\---------------------

Meanwhile, across town, Steve Rogers was leaning against the motorcycle he shared with his boyfriend. A beautiful ocean view. He couldn’t even enjoy it. All he could think about was Peter. That darling boy’s being taken advantage of and he was being kept from putting a stop to it. It was a nightmare. 

Bucky approached him and gently passed him the sandwich he asked for. Steve didn’t have much of an appetite. Bucky started eating his own meal with one hand and smoking with the other. The blond sighs, "I thought you said you were quitting" he snaps. 

"Look, I'm trying babe," Bucky asserts defensively. 

"Yeah, sure are you are. If you were trying to you wouldn't have brought another pack today. And put that damn thing out while we’re eating!" Steve declares all of his frustration was coming out. 

Bucky frowned but stubbed the cigarette out. "You've been on edge since after lunch. This can't just be about my shitty habits. You aren’t touching your turkey club. What's happening?" He questions gently

Steve shook his head, "I shouldn't take this out on you. I'm just worried and frustrated. I can't make the situation better. I'm worried about Queens.”

Bucky looked at his partner confused. "Yeah, I know. The prices in that buro are insane,” he states, completely perplexed. 

"No Bucky, the kid! Queens the kid? The one who stayed at the Angelic Eagles center last year, remember?" Steve asks. 

"Holy shit, you've heard from Queens? Is he okay?" Bucky inquires, now having his memory jogged. 

"Yes, I saw him. He's dating Tony." Steve announced, shaking his head again. He can't believe any of this. It's not right.

"Isn't Stark too old for him?" Bucky questioned, now sounding worried as well.

"Yeah he is, and on top of that, Queens isn't in the right mindset to consent." The blond declares sternly.

Bucky frowns and lights up another cigarette. "He acts like he's five half the time, he can't spell his own name…and the horrible shit he told me about...if I ever got my hands on that son of a bitch!!” He grits his teeth. "We really should call somebody, " Bucky insists.

"We can't call anybody or Tony will ruin both of our careers. He will destroy our lives. I confronted him and he lost it. Bragged about how much Peter enjoys sleeping with him in graphic detail and threatened to ruin us. Even went as far as to threaten to take back the arm he designed for you. He's even making Peter call him daddy! Tony’s lost his mind." Steve explains sadly. 

"Daddy! That’s some kinky shit. We can't just let him get away with this.” Bucky whispers, frustrated. 

"Even if it's an anonymous tip, he'll blame us, " Steve divulges.

Bucky looks more upset now, "Yeah, that totally sounds like someone who has nothing to hide, " he states sarcastically. 

“Yeah, I know, " Steve replies, finally taking a bite of his meal. He pointedly eyes Bucky’s cigarette. 

“Bucky I’m still eating. Put that thing out.” 

Bucky sighs. "We'll figure something out babe, we have to.” He sternly announces, sounding sure of himself. He drops the lit cigarette bud and stomps it out, kindly patting his boyfriend's arm. 

Steve trusts Bucky more than anyone in the world. If anyone can help make this right, it's him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plush Peter got is called a Squishmallow and the official name of the one he has is Carla The Caticorn Kitty. He renamed her Marshy because 1) he can't read and 2) she's soft like a marshmallow. I also have the same toy that I gave the same name (mine a lot bigger though). :)


	17. Spaghetti and a Magic Pill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our sweet couple have amazing dinner followed by wonderful sex. Peter makes new progress in trusting his Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a happy and safe new year!

Peter was sitting on a stool by Tony’s side as the older man chopped veggies, adding them to the tomato sauce. He colors away happily, enjoying the smells and sounds of his daddy cooking. Everything smells so good! He's really missed spaghetti! He's really looking forward to dinner!... And playing afterward too. The boy got all fidgety in his seat. Mr Stark has such interesting naughty ideas. Stuff Peter has never even heard of. It's shocking just how little he knows about sex. Tony is just the best boyfriend ever. He's so sexy it's wonderful! He can't help but imagine his Daddy's hands all over him. He's all flustered thinking about it...and... uh oh, he's hard. His throbbing cock is sticking right out! He shifts a little, trying to hide it. It's embarrassing how easily he's turned on by thoughts of his daddy. 

The teen was pulled from these thoughts by Mr Stark offering him a piece of red bell pepper. The boy accepts it and smiles. "Thanks, Daddy, " he whispers sweetly as he bites into it. 

"You're welcome baby, " Mr Stark replies with a smile, leaning over and kissing the top of Peter's head. "Any special requests for the sauce?" 

Peter thinks it over anxiously. He's very much used to his wants not mattering. But Mr Stark is different. "Hotdogs?" He inquires nervously.

"You want me to add hot dogs to spaghetti sauce?" Mr Stark asks in return, raising an eyebrow at the request. "I don't think I even have hot dogs…" The man murmurs, his voice filled with confusion. 

"It’s...o-okay" the teen mumbles in response, looking at the floor. Of course Mr Stark wouldn't want hot dogs in food like that. Aunt May always used to add it. "Cheap meat and it has every kind of meat in it. Why have just one kind if you can have it all? It's amazing!" He remembers her saying quite cheerfully one day. It made sense that someone as rich as Mr Stark wouldn't think like that… 

\---------------  
Tony realized he'd fucked up. He was being a classist asshole. "I don't have any hotdogs, but I’ll get some next time. How about ground beef for now?" He suggested calmly. He couldn’t stand the notion of making Peter feel bad for what he enjoyed.

The billionaire watches his baby perk up again after that. Peter nodded cheerfully, munching on his piece of pepper. Tony smiled and moved back to the stove. So what if Peter loves hot dogs in pasta sauce? Not something he would enjoy himself if his baby hadn't suggested it. They can both be exposed to new experiences in life. He adds the ground beef, stirring it, pleased with the compromise they came to. Tony is, however, left with a dilemma. Would his boy be upset at him adding cooking wine to the sauce? It can't hurt if alcohol cooks off, right? Or would Peter still be upset at the idea? He glances over at his baby boy. He was busy coloring. What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Tony thinks to add a splash of wine into the sauce. 

When the beef was nicely browned, Tony got started on the noodles. 

Soon enough the couple was eating a lovely dinner of spaghetti, with a side of garlic bread. Tony watched his baby clumsily eat. He's so delightful and adorable! God, Tony couldn’t wait to get Peter in bed later. Tony was thinking about how he should approach the subject of taking viagra. He knew he’d have to pop a blue pill soon, for their night of passion…Right...He should probably tell Peter about the pills. The older man clears his throat to get the teen's attention. Peter was startled for a second, eyes wide like a baby deer, bread hanging from his mouth mid-bite. Tony couldn’t help but chuckle behind his hand, his sweet boy was too precious he could barely handle it. He does his best to focus, however, "Peter, I got the medicine from doctor Banner, it’s meant for…" he trails off, this isn't easy, he takes a deep breath. "The pills make it so I can have sex for longer...for four hours straight," he confesses, waiting for a reaction from the teen across from him. 

Peter was blushing heavily and looked very flustered. "I don't...I can't…I've never even lasted that long," he stammered. The boy was looking extraordinarily shocked by the suggestion anyone could last that long in bed. Oh sweet boy, if only I were thirty years younger, was all Tony could think on that matter. 

"Well, the cock ring I got you will help with that,” the elder explains as he eats from his plate. He wishes he had a glass of wine...he didn’t think he’d ever had Italian food without wine in his life. Maybe he can try to bring that up with Peter too. Show his baby that he won't become an abusive asshole from a single glass.

Peter just looks confused again "Okay, If that's how it works". He doesn't look very confident, nor does he look like he understands what's going to happen. 

Tony reaches across the table gently, squeezing the teen's hand. "It's alright, Daddy will teach you. If anything ever gets too much or you need me to slow down or explain anything, I will. You have your safeword. You can ask me anything, even now if you want?" 

The boy looks down at the table and pauses "I...w-what's a... c-c-cock ring?" He stutters, the words sounding so foreign in the teen's mouth. 

Tony smiles, he's so proud of his baby for being open about his turmoil, so he makes choices about their sex life with confidence. He runs his thumb over the boy's hand. "Well, its a ring... and you can guess where it goes. It helps you not to cum." He states bluntly, watching Peter's face go red. 

"Oh,” Peter mumbles, eating some more spaghetti. 

His boy was too flustered to say much after that, it actually made Tony a bit nervous. After an uncomfortable lull in the conversation, Tony addressed Peter again. "Baby,” once more getting Peter’s attention 

"Yeah, Daddy?" The boy asked sweetly, glancing up. 

"Would it be okay if I had a glass of wine?" Tony inquires, he’s on the edge of his seat. He's worried this might be the wrong time. It could be too early. "Just one...I won't get drunk" he adds hoping that will lessen the blow.

\---------------

Peter isn't sure what to say. He doesn't like drinking at all...he doesn't want Tony to get drunk. Drunk people are really scary. But he trusts Tony not to get drunk. "Sure daddy" he finally lets out. 

He watches Mr Stark get up and return with a glass of ruby red liquid. "I want to show you I'm nothing like the man that hurt you. So thank you," the man explains with a warm smile. 

"You aren't like him at all Daddy, " Peter replies, eating his food. 

"That's a great baby. That's what I want to hear." Tony declares, slipping from his glass. 

The teen smiles and he eats some more. "I'm looking forward to later Daddy." He says cheerfully. He's all nervous and excited. He loves sex with Mr Stark a lot. It feels so good! He trusts his daddy so much. "Uhm Daddy...could I try some of that wine?" He questions feeling bold. 

Mr. Stark looks surprised but gives Peter his glass so the boy can take a small sip. Peter’s face twisted in disgust. "That's so yucky!" He yells, giving the glass back. "Who would drink a whole bottle of that!?"

Peter watches his daddy chuckle into his glass.

"You just get used to it. Not all of it’s this bad… maybe tomorrow you can try something else?" Tony offers. He shouldn't be encouraging Peter...but the boy’s eighteen, not eight (the age Tony was when his dad shoved a shot glass in his face). "Sweet stuff" he offers. 

Peter’s face lit up with excitement at that and he clapped his hands. 

The rest of the meal goes smoothly and Tony was much happier having wine with his food. Finally Tony kisses Peter. They load the dishwasher together, then head straight upstairs, Tony leading Peter by the hand to the bathroom. “Let’s clean our teeth before a shower, we both have garlic breath,” Tony laughingly slaps Peter’s butt as he directs him towards the sink. “Silly daddy”, Peter laughs at Tony. After they clean their teeth at the twin sink they both shower together. Tony made Peter laugh again by making shampoo cones on both their heads. After they rinsed off, Tony wrapped Peter in a large fluffy towel and popped him on top of the ottoman while he dried himself off. 

Once dry, Tony started to rub Peter dry with the towel, ignoring his little protest that he could do it himself. Tony just chuckled fondly and carried on drying Peter. “I know you can baby boy, but I love taking care of you like this.” Peter stopped complaining after that. He hadn’t been taken care of in a long time, it was kind of nice, being cared for like he was a little kid. Oh well, if daddy wanted to do it, it was fine by him. Once dry, Tony scooped Peter up and made his way out of the bathroom and into the master bedroom. He made his way over to the bed and plopped Peter down amongst the plush scatter cushions. “Wait here for just a sec sweetheart, I’ve just got to take that blue pill.” He walks over to his bedside drawer where the pills were stashed, he glances at his phone quickly. He quickly scrolls through his text from Nat. "When am I meeting the new boy Stark? My husband got to meet him. I hope you plan to bring him to the tower soon. He sounds adorable" 

"Maybe Monday" Tony replied, smiling. Of course Banner would have good things to report about Peter.

Tony took a pill from the pack and walked back over to Peter, who gazed up at Tony. Tony takes off his towel, letting it drop to the floor. With a glint in his eye and a cheeky smile, Peter slowly parted his towel, opening his legs so that Tony could get a good look. Tony’s breath caught as he gazed back at his adorable, naked twink boyfriend. All signs of Peter’s earlier shyness were gone as Tony reached down to give Peters gorgeous cock a gentle tug. The boy gasped from shock and pleasure. “I’m glad we forgot my robe daddy,” he whispered to Tony with a smirk, then moaned as Tony carried on with the dry stroking of Peters's cock. “I like you naked daddy”. 

Tony smiled as he leaned over Peter, raising an eyebrow. “I like you naked more my sexy boy.” Then he’s kissing him deeply. 

Tony let's go of his boy long enough to swallow his pill dry. He has about twenty minutes before it kicks in. That’d give him plenty of time to tease his sweet baby and open him up nice. Peter whimpers at the loss of touch. "Ssh its okay. Daddy’s here to give you all the attention you need" The man asserts, pulling Peter up and onto his lap. He tickles the boy. Soon enough the boy’s cock was stiff and leaking. He was actually rutting against Tony. The man reaches for the ring next to him and slips it on, after giving the boy a few more tugs. 

"I wanna try what we talked about in the doctor's office" Tony proclaims. "JARVIS code pink rose" he orders. Dim red light fills the room. The window tints over and drapes come down from the ceiling to meet the floor from the corners of the bed. 

"Wow!" A very bewildered and horny Peter exclaims. 

The couple arranges themselves on the bed. Tony places a silk tie over the teen's eyes and another around his wrists, tying him to a bedpost. Tony runs his hands down the boy's sides, making him shiver. "Legs up baby" Tony orders softly, opening one of their more basic new lubes. Peter opens his legs, he looks like a butterfly with how wide he spreads them. 

Tony soon works the boy open, finger by finger, taking his time. He pushes against the boy's prostate, making Peter moan under his breath with every thrust of his hand. His boy's hole is gaping before the magic pill kicks in. Perfect, he still has time to try the pink vibrator his baby had shown interest in when they got home. He keeps his fingers in, but turns the toy on and presses it to the underside of the head of Peter's cock. The boy arches his back and moans quite loudly. "You happy with the toy you picked baby boy?". The teen nods vigorously. 

Tony works quickly to replace his hand with the vibrator. Tony’s sure that if he hadn't blindfolded Peter, he’d see the boy's eyes rolling back into his head by now. Peter wasn’t quiet, now that he can't muffle himself with a pillow or his hands. It was delightful to hear how much his boy was enjoying it.

The billionaire removes the vibrator and Peter whimpers. The boy really does love affection. Tony lubes himself up and he lifts Peter's legs enough for easy access and slowly fucks into him. 

They have four hours to use up, so they change positions throughout. "I wanna do that thing where…the thing where I'm on top... but you are inside still…" Peter suggests at one point. 

"You wanna ride me?" Tony asked, baffled that his baby even knew what that was. 

"Is that... is that what it's called?" Peter asks, between his precious noises of pleasure. 

Tony lays down on the bed and helps a still blindfolded Peter, that still doesn't have the use of his hands, onto his cock. Peter’s clumsy at riding cock, but it still feels as good as all hell. 

"You like it?" The boy inquires, bouncing on Tony’s dick. 

"Oh yeah," Tony states, his voice filled with lust, kneading Peter's gorgeous ass with his hands. 

After four hours of experimenting, Tony finally cums and Peter follows quickly after. Literally, the second the ring was off, the boy shot his load.

It comes as no surprise that Peter is asleep within minutes. What surprises Tony is that his eyes start to feel heavy soon after. Brucie was right, these magic blue pills did wear him out! The last thing Tony did before nodding off, was kiss the angel sleeping next to him on the nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas for weekend Dates for Tony and Peter? Also officially taking kink requests but please be mindful of the fact both main characters are trauma survivors and I might veto stuff I think would be too much for either of them.


	18. A Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants just relax around the penthouse with his baby boy in his arms. Things change when a very pissed off Pepper Potts shows up at his doorstep...
> 
> To remind Tony about an adoption event with puppies! He and Peter go and see lots and lots of puppies! Yay Puppies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's bit longer hopefully that makes up for things being a wait longer between chapters! I've been unwell lately.

The alarm woke Tony, he rolled over and shut it off. The realization suddenly dawned on him. He actually slept through the night without waking up. Brucie was right! 

The man rolled over to find that Peter wasn't beside him. He turned to look towards the bathroom...the light was off. His heart started racing…Panic and stress aren't good for a bad heart. "JARVIS where's Peter?" He asked very worriedly. 

"Sir, it's eleven thirteen in the morning and Master Parker has been awake for three and a half hours. He's currently in your workshop decorating the robots with colored adhesive papers," JARVIS explained. 

Tony stood and walked towards his closet, feeling much calmer. It's not like Peter could leave a note... He thought over what he’d been told. Colored adhesive papers...oh stickers...Peter is a sticker bombing his workshop. That's precious...given that he's not covering anything important like cameras or monitors. Tony slipped on sweats, a tank top, and slippers. Tony Stark had no intention of leaving the house today. It was going to be just him and Peter. 

He grabbed two apples and two muffins from the kitchen, as well as Peter's multivitamin on his way to the elevator. He could make the coffee downstairs. 

When he got to his workshop he just stared through the glass door at Peter. The boy was wearing his Hello Kitty pants and red hoodie. He was currently sitting on one of the work tables. He'd place a sticker on DUM-E, then clap happily. And DUM-E was mimicking, clapping his grasper claws, then repeat. Tony smiled as he stood watching. Peter really did love that stupid robot, it was charming in a way. 

Tony pushed the door open. Peter looked over and grinned, "Daddy look! DUM-E is all pretty now!"

Tony mocked gasped. "He looks incredible, almost as incredible as you baby," he announced playfully with a grin. Peter blushed adorably. The older man walked over and set an apple on the teen's lap. "Have you eaten?" He asked, before pecking his boy's lips. 

"I had cereal, " Peter replied, biting into the apple. "....but it's been a while" he adds on, taking another bite. 

"Sorry I slept in. You deserve a full breakfast" Tony replied, trying to hide how annoyed he was with himself for missing the morning with Peter. He bit into his own apple. 

"Daddy, you deserve a good rest too, " Peter responded, biting into his apple again. 

Tony kissed the top of Peter's head. He feels like the luckiest bastard alive to find someone like Peter. The couple finished off their fruit, then devoured the blueberry muffins with their coffee. When he’d finished, Peter chewed his vitamin tablet. "You are the cutest messy eater, you know that right" Tony comments, gently wiping the whipped cream off Peter's bottom lip with his thumb. 

The boy giggled at the comment and endearing action. "I just love the stuff you make. I need to get it inside me quickly." Peter said it so innocently, Tony had to force himself to keep a straight face and resisted making any dirty comments. He just smiled and ate more of his muffin instead. 

"So I was thinking we could spend some time here. I have an engine I've been rebuilding. If that's boring, you can always watch TV on my laptop? And then we could go swimming in the pool. Relax on the couch, order a take out…go to bed a bit early, but not go to sleep. Laidback day, no rushing around," He suggested in a pleasant tone.

"I like that plan, " Peter replied with a smile. 

The couple finished their late brunch and Tony uncovered the engine he'd been rebuilding. "Is that for your work Daddy?" The teen behind him inquires. 

"Nope, I just love hot rods" Tony answers over his shoulder. 

Much to the billionaire's amazement, Peter isn't calling out or asking to watch TV. He drags his wheeled chair over to watch closely, intent on finding out what his Daddy’s doing. 

\----------

Peter was curious about his Daddy’s work. The man was so very smart! The stuff he works on looked really interesting. Mr Stark put music on like the music he listened to when they're in the car. It's nice listening, and Mr Stark whistles along from time to time. He talks while he works, mostly to JARVIS and DUM-E. That's okay, Peter doesn't understand most of it, but it's fun to watch. 

At one point his Daddy tested the engine and it didn't start. He looked really frustrated. "Uhm the thing’s loose," the boy commented. 

Tony turned to him. "What?" He asked in confusion. 

Peter stood and walked over, kneeling down by the engine on the floor. He tightened one of the parts. Mr Stark tested it again and everything worked. The man looked at Peter utterly bewildered. "How did you know that?" He questioned.

"I watched you." Peter wasn’t understanding why his Daddy was confused by this. 

Something sparked in Tony, he undid everything he just spent the last forty-five minutes figuring out and tinkering with. "Rebuild it." Mr Stark ordered. 

Peter did just that. He followed every step, exactly in the order, Tony did it. The tools were heavy and felt weird. He had to take his hoodie off, he was too scared of getting it dirty. The oil smells bad too. He just wanted to get the job done quickly. 

When he was done, he looked at Tony who was staring at him drop-jawed. "I did okay right?" The boy asked nervously. 

Tony just grabbed the teen and kissed him passionately. When the kiss broke, Peter was still confused. "Peter, you have a perfect photographic memory! That must be your way of compensating! You amazing boy!" He shouted, still clinging to the boy's shoulders. 

"What? My memory is a camera?" Peter was so very confused. 

Mr Stark chuckled, "kind of yeah, you only need to see something and focus on it once to memorize it" he smiled. The older man ruffled Peter's hair. "You're a very gifted boy, I knew you were bright the second I saw you!" The man gleefully exclaimed. Peter just smiled wide, feeling bashful. He looked down, a bit overwhelmed.  
"Baby what's wrong?" His daddy asked, a bit worried. 

The teen glanced up, "I've never...N-nobodies e-ever...HE used to….I was called stupid every day...R-r-retard…" he stammers on edge, he can feel tears in his eyes. 

"Lies, all lies. You are a very smart boy. You're my smart baby boy. You just learn differently, that’s all. You’re a visual learner, so you need visuals, not letters and numbers." Mr Stark tells him, wiping the tears away. 

Peter nods, that's all he can do. Mr Stark was amazing and kind. Peter actually believed his Daddy so much.

"I have a program at my company. Do you know what an internship is?" Mr Stark asked sweetly. The boy shook his head. "It's a program that gives work experience and skills. I think we should try to put you in it," Tony insisted. 

Peter shrugs, "I don't like bullies, but if people are nice...then," the teen replies shrugging, he was a bit unsure. 

"No bullies I promise, and if anyone does mess with you? Well, the CEO is your boyfriend, two of the others are Doctor Banner's kids. Both I and Doctor Banner won't let anyone hurt you. Hell, you'll probably make good friends." His Daddy explains pleasantly. 

"Okay. I'll try" Peter answers nodding.

Tony grins. "We should probably go shower and get the grease off. Wanna shower together again?" 

"No Daddy! Bath, not shower." Peter replied cheerfully. 

\---------- 

"That sounds like a great plan baby,” Tony announces, scooping his boy up into his arms. He grabbed the teen's hoodie as he made his way to the elevator. "Which bubble bath do you want?" He asks, holding the boy close and nuzzling his hair. 

"Lavender" Peter replies in a delighted chirpy tone.

Tony kisses his baby's forehead. He carries Peter up through the penthouse and into one of the bathrooms. He sets the boy down on the edge of the tub. He starts filling up the large bath. "Did you know this is a jacuzzi tub?" The man asks with a smile. 

"Jacuzzi tub?" His boy asks confused. 

With the push of a button, air bubbles start pumping into the tub. He looks at his boy, who is completely in awe. "Thats so cool Daddy! Wow!" The boy yells jovially. 

When the tub was full, Tony added the bubbles. The jets in the bathtub make the bubbles foam up even more than they would have without it. He helps his baby get his pants off. The man makes quick work of his own clothes. He smiles upon seeing Peter's eyes light up when he sees his Daddy undressed. Tony climbs into the bath and pulls Peter onto his lap facing him. The teen melts against him. He begins gently washing the teen in his lap. He loves that his boy is starting to let himself be taken care of. The boy never got pampered growing up. He deserves it now. "I wanna wash you!” Peter announces. 

"It's fair that way, huh baby?" Tony murmurs, handing Peter an extra washcloth. They take care of each other. "I really should get you some duckies for the bath. Some pool toys too" The older of the two declared. 

"Squeaky duckies!" Peter replies with a happy smile. 

Tony smiles, washing the boy's hair. "Yeah, those are fun," he says, his hands travel downwards over the teen's body. They find their way between the boy's legs. He rubs Peter's cock, teasing him. The boy was soon moaning with his face buried in his Daddy's shoulder. He wished Peter wasn't so sheepish about his arousal. Yes, it's adorable, but he also wanted his boy to feel confident.

Their intimate moment was interrupted by JARVIS. "Master Stark, Miss Potts is downstairs. Based on her tone and heart rate, well Sir, she's very angry with you," the AI proclaims. 

Tony groaned and let go of Peter. The boy whimpers. "I want touches Daddy. I wanna feel good. Please don't stop Daddy." his baby whined boldly. 

"I know baby, I know, but Pepper won't go away until I talk to her," Tony replied. He loved Peter being bold like this and begging to be touched. Pepper had better have a good reason for showing up. "Stay here," he ordered, kissing his baby boy and getting out the tub.

He dries himself and pulled on a robe. He makes it to the living room by the elevator just as the doors open. "You wanted me?" He asked, he wants this over with so he can get back his bath. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Skipping out on a charity event to stay home and have sex. That's a new low Tony! Award events and galas are one thing, but flaking out on helping puppies?!" Pepper shouts, berating him. 

"What?" Tony asks in complete confusion. 

Pepper shook her head "I cannot believe you forgot about the Adoptathon," she sounded fed up and was pinching the bridge of her nose. 

Tony had to think about this, trying to jog his memory. He remembered a brief conversation two weeks before. Dogs and taking photos were mentioned. He completely forgot "Right...I forgot I can send them a donation." The man offers. 

"Or you could get your ass dressed and get in my car. We can make it on time if you hurry." Pepper tells him, crossing her arms. 

"Okay fine, but I'm taking Peter," Tony says, crossing his own arms. 

Pepper didn’t look happy with that. "You haven't made a public statement about your new relationship and you want to show up with a new boy toy on your arm? No! All the press will talk about is you and Peter. It will completely take away from the adoptions or raising money for the charities involved," she says, even more, annoyed with Tony. 

The billionaire just shrugs. "I'm not leaving him here alone while I go play with puppies. I'm not that much of an asshole". 

The woman sighs, "Okay fine, but he dresses like a volunteer, so people don't think he came with you," she orders sternly.

"Deal," Tony replies, walking away to go get his baby.

\---------- 

The bathroom door opens. "Hey baby, you wanna go play with a bunch of doggies?" Mr Stark questions with a grin.

Peter smiles widely. "Yes!" He shouts, getting out of the tub and drying himself off briskly. 

They both make their way to the master bedroom. Tony decides on suit pants, and a suit jacket, but with a graphic tee. 

Peter was grinning from ear to ear, pulling on jeans, followed by a light blue button-up shirt. His daddy really has good taste when shopping. 

The couple made their way downstairs to meet up with Pepper. "I'm gonna see doggies!" The teen cheerfully shouts. 

Pepper smiled down at him. "I'm coming to kiddo," she explains.

He follows behind his daddy and Miss Potts down to the garage. The boy gets into the backseat and Mr Stark climbs in next to him. Peter was overflowing with excitement! He's gonna meet doggies! This is the best day ever! He bounces in his seat. His daddy rubs his thigh. "You excited baby?" Tony asks cheerfully. Peter nods vicariously. 

After a whole bunch of driving, Pepper stops, and parks. Mr Stark lead Peter inside a building through the backdoor. Pepper handed the teen a sweatshirt with writing on it and cartoon dogs. "This is for me?" Peter inquiries happily. 

"Yep," The woman tells him. The boy promptly pulls the sweatshirt over his head.

"Thanks, lots Miss Potts!" The teen announces, jumping with glee. He bounces on his heels as he leads the way through a hall into a large room full of puppies! 

"This is the best day ever!" Peter exclaims, rushing over to a large play bin, leaning down to pet a small, very happy white puppy wagging its tail. "Hi little buddy," the boy breathes out, petting the little dog. 

A woman comes up to him, "What can you tell me about this one?" She asks softly. 

Peter keeps playing with the pooch holding one end of the rope while the dog pulls on the other end. "Well, they look like a fuzzy snowball and likes to play with ropes. I don't know what it's called but Snowball is a cute name. Or KissyPie cause they call giving kisses kissy and this one’s a cutie pie!" He announces, smiling. 

"Oh, they sound adorable! Can I play with them? I think we're a good match" The woman explains merrily. 

"Go ahead," Peter says stepping away from the white puppy. There were plenty more dogs to play with, he could share.

The teen saw someone else, wearing a sweater like his, climb in a bin to play with lots of doggies at once, so he did the same. He heard his dad and looked around. Mr Stark was taking photos with puppies. Peter wanted to join him, but he got distracted by a pup that looked like Chase from paw patrol. "Oh, hi there," he says, petting the puppy who keeps trying to chew his sleeve. "Chew this ball!" Peter orders the puppy, rolling a ball across the pen. The puppy ran after the toy and brought it back. "Oh, you like fetch! Chase likes chasing." The boy says giggling. He rolls the ball again.

"He's named after the dog on that show! My son loves that show!" A man announced. "Can I take Chase to the playroom, so I can see if my son likes him?" The man inquired. 

Another puppy was already rolling around in front of Peter, so he nodded "Yeah go ahead! Chase is a really good boy.”

The man scooped up Chase and walked away. Peter started petting a playful brown poodle. "You're so cute and so soft!" He announced, rubbing the precious doggies belly. More puppies come over to him and he has to use both hands to take turns petting all of them. The boy had never seen so many puppies in his whole life, it was amazing! 

\-----------------  
Tony scanned the room, looking for his boy. Peter wandered off the second the dogs were in sight. Of course, Tony got pulled aside for handshakes and photos before he could keep track of the teen. He finds his boy in one of the large enclosures, he was petting five puppies at once with a huge smile on his face. He was talking to people interested in dogs. Peter was a good salesman and the boy didn’t even know it. 

Tony walked over and knelt down. "You enjoying it here baby?" He asks in a hushed tone. 

"I love it here daddy!" The boy responds heartily. He smiled at Tony and then went back to petting puppies.

Tony decided to climb in with the puppies and Peter. He started petting the one nearest to him. His father would never let him get a dog when he was growing up. Looking back, it was for the best, that the house was no place for a child or even a dog. He was too busy for a dog now. He had his boy to look after, even if these little guys were adorable. 

"This one looks like a hot dog...it's a hot dog, dog" Peter lets out, giggling at the idea. He petted the tiny, yet long hot dog pup with one hand. 

"He's even a bit red too, huh?" Tony replied, chuckling at Peter's description. 

Tony gently picked up one of the dogs next to him, making the creature wave at his baby. Peter giggled again, shaking his head. "Daddy’s silly" he replied. 

A couple came over and wanted a photo with the Playboy billionaire philanthropist...well, former Playboy. "What's that one's name?" One half of the couple asked.

"Oh, that's Missy Spotty Pants," Peter told the couple. Tony looked at the dog in question and indeed, she had more spots on her back legs than anywhere else. The couple laughed at the silly name and wanted to see the dog. Peter's adorable descriptions were getting people interested. 

It really wasn’t surprising to Tony that his baby boy liked playing with dogs. What was surprising, however, was seeing the teen get up to fill water and food dishes. He even changed a few of the puppy training pads. Peter wasn’t just trying to impress him so he could ask for a puppy, was he? Hopefully not, it was just Peter feeling responsible and nothing else. 

After some time of helping his boy and playing with puppies, Tony has pulled away for more press duties. Pictures, signings, all the normal crap. This pattern of spending time with Peter and publicity continued. 

When it was time to go, Peter was reluctant to leave. It took some convincing to get him out into the parking lot. When the couple got to the parking lot, they were greeted by Pepper asking, "do you need a ride back?" 

"Nah. I texted Happy, he'll be here in fifteen," Tony answered. He had plans to get his baby's mind off the disappointment of leaving the puppies...stuff he couldn’t do in the backseat of Pepper's car. 

"Alright, well...you both did great. Amazing publicity work, great headline potential. Good photos. Oh, and Peter, you can keep the sweatshirt. All three shelters involved in the adoption event got applications for every single dog. That's a new record of over 70%. All the people wanting to adopt listed your pitch as the reason. You earned that sweatshirt." Pepper explained with a smile.

Peter just looked confused. "Those puppies were up for adoption?" The boy questioned.

The teen didn't even know the dogs were being adopted, and he still did his absolute best. The couple says their goodbyes to Pepper and wait for Happy to come and get them. 

When the limo pulled up, Tony pulled Happy aside. "Take a long way home," Tony states with a grin. A code meaning, Tony is going have sex in the car or at least try. He wants to finish what he started in the bathtub. That, and he wanted to get his boy's mind off the puppies.

The driver sighed, "I'm really glad the car is soundproof". 

Tony just smirked at his driver as he opened the limo door for his boy. 

\-----------------

Peter climbed into the limo. He still hadn’t got over how big it was! It was like a full room inside the car! He sat next to his Daddy and reached for the fridge. He opened a bottle of soda. 

"I have glasses and ice too," Mr Stark offers, opening up an even smaller freezer. 

"Wow!" Peter exclaims with excitement. This car just keeps getting better. 

Mr Stark makes himself a mixed drink of coke and something from a fancy bottle that smells yucky. He gave the rest of the coke in a glass to Peter. The teen sipped it happily. Mr Stark gently pulled Peter onto his lap. "You remember the fun we were having in the tub earlier, right?" The older man whispered, his voice husky. Peter felt a blush rise across his face and he nodded. His jeans were tight, he wondered if his Daddy could feel it too.

He helped his daddy remove the sweatshirt Miss Potts gave him. This was followed by the teen's shirt being unbuttoned. "Let's try something new," Mr Stark suggested.

"Okay," Peter whispered. His Daddy's tie was wrapped around his head, covering his eyes. Peter was used to that feeling by now. What he wasn't used to was what came next. Something icy cold and wet rubbed across his chest. The teen let out a moan as the cold feeling found its way to his nipples. He shivered under the touch. 

"You like that baby?" Tony questioned, his lust-filled voice in Peter’s ear.

Peter nodded, he couldn’t speak, he was so overwhelmed. Next, two icy hands tickle his ribs. Giggles and moans filled the car. The boy never knew cold hands could feel so good! The hands run down the teen's body, across his tummy. He shivers with pleasure from the cold touches. Mr Stark's frigid wet hands find their way to the fly of the teen's jeans. Soon enough, Peter is getting a freezing cold handjob. Something about it was so intense! He shivers and moans, rutting against his Daddy, thrusting into the older man's hand until he finally cums.

The boy clings to his Daddy's suit jacket panting roughly. Everything feels so good and tingly! Peter struggles to collect himself enough to return the favor.

\---------- 

Currently, in an apartment in Brooklyn, Steve Rogers was sitting in front of a laptop struggling with research. Everything he thought of lead to a dead end. He couldn’t find any way to get Peter away from Tony. It was so frustrating. There was no way that the kid understood what he was involved in. He felt hands wrap around his waist. "You need to relax, we'll get him out. You stressing isn't gonna help, Petey. You need a calm mind to handle this crap" Bucky declared, removing one of his hands from around his lover's waist and closing the laptop. "I called Sam and Scott, we're all going out. You're gonna have fun." 

Steve sighed, "okay, fine," he stated, standing to get ready. 

At a nearby bar thirty minutes later, Steve and Bucky sit across from their friends. But the blond soldier was having a hard time enjoying himself. Of course, his friend's notice. "Something's up!" Sam comments in a concerned tone. 

"Yeah, you usually all smile when we're out. What's going on?" Scotty inquiries, munching on some appetizers. 

Steve sighed. "A kid I helped a while back, who's incredibly naive and more than likely disabled. Well, I found him again recently and he's dating Tony Stark. He’s a clearly powerful man who’s old enough to be his grandfather," he explains, a bit sorrowfully. 

"Woah... that's messed up." Sam responds, shaking his head. 

Scott looks concerned. "How naive and possibly disabled are you talking about?" He inquired, worried.

"Your daughter is more mature than him," Bucky answered, digging into his food.

"Yeah? Well, that's not okay, we should call somebody." Sam suggested. 

Steve shook his head. "Tony threatened me not to. He said he'd destroy my life and Bucky's life. I've been looking into ways around it all, but I can't find anything." He stated, sadly. 

"We'll help you for sure." Scott declared with confidence.

Steve didn’t want to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help it. He was going to save Peter, no matter what!


	19. Cuddles and Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving at home Tony and Peter cuddle on the couch. All is well until an incident at dinner.

Upon arriving home, Tony and Peter exit the limo, their clothes disheveled. Happy clearly notices, but says nothing. The couple voice their goodbyes and head inside. "What are we having for dinner Daddy?" Peter asks softly, reaching for Tony's hand in the elevator. 

"Well baby, I did say we could order in. I thought maybe you could pick?"

Tony watches his boy nervously bounce on his heels. "Kay Daddy…" Peter mumbles. The older man squeezes his baby's hand. He just wants Peter to feel self-confident and know he's not going to be harmed for having an opinion. 

When the doors open, the couple go to change into more casual clothes. "Don't want pants…" the teen mutters, very sure of himself. 

Tony daren’t complain about his baby not wanting pants. "Maybe I should get you some pretty skirts to wear around the house?" He offered, pulling on a pair of silk pajama pants. 

The boy looked at him, blinked, then blushed and looked away but nodded. "I-I've always...I like pink…pink dresses…please." Peter struggles out nervously. 

Tony just smiles and kisses Peter. "Such a brave boy for asking for what you want. My brave baby boy," he praises, making the boy smile. 

The couple head for the living room. Peter was just wearing the happy cartoon dog sweatshirt reading, ‘Adopt Don’t Shop’ that Pepper gave him. 

The pair sat down on the big couch. The boy curls into his Daddy's side. Tony gently rubs the boy's smooth thigh, nuzzling his hair. 

\------------

Mr Stark put on a movie about sisters recusing puppies. It was the most perfect movie for today in Peter’s opinion. Daddy has the best ideas! 

After some time of enjoying the movie and waiting for food, Peter gets the idea that he's very good with doggies. He should have a pet doggy to keep him, DUM-E and JARVIS company when Daddy was busy. "Daddy, can we get a doggy?" He asks softly. 

Mr Stark tenses and Peter gets nervous again. "Well...um I don't think that's the best idea right now baby," he confesses, now sounding nervous himself. 

"Why not?" The teen begs, he doesn't mean to whine, but that's how it comes out. 

"If you still want one in a week, then we can talk about it okay?" His Daddy insists. 

"Okay, Daddy" Peter agrees, cuddling further into his Daddy's side. The boy goes back to the movie. He really hopes they'll get a puppy! 

The teen spends his time delightedly watching the movie with his Daddy.

\--------------

When the movie was over, Tony pulled out his phone opening the fast food app." Just scroll and look at the pictures and I'll help you from there." Tony explained, passing the phone to his boy. 

Peter's hand shook as he took the phone. He looked so cautious as he scrolled through the app. He paused and passed his daddy's phone back, he pointed to the screen. "That one please?" He asks, his voice filled with worry. 

"Mister Sandwich. Soups, Subs and more. You want something from there?" Tony asks gently, wanting it confirmed. The boy tenses and nods. "Great choice," the billionaire says, kissing his baby's forehead. It's a simple choice, but a good one. 

Tony passes the phone back to his baby. "Pick anything you want, anything at all, then press the button that looks like a shopping cart." he explains with an encouraging rub on his baby's thigh. 

It took Peter a few minutes of looking through stuff before he passed it back. 

"So a roast beef six-inch sub, a bowl of cheddar bacon soup and a piece of chocolate cheesecake? Oh and one of the toys from their kid's menu. A girl toy?" Tony read back to his boy, who sheepishly nodded. Tony ruffled the teen's hair. "Good choices baby. Good boy." He wanted to praise Peter's progress as much as he could. Tony added his own food to the order and set the phone down.

Tony then had JARVIS put on an episode of a random cartoon. It wasn’t long before the food came. There was no point in starting another movie, especially since he wasn’t letting his baby boy eat soup on the couch. That was a complete and utter dangerous mess waiting to happen…

The older man decided to focus on his phone and let Peter watch the cute princess cartoon. Tony found himself on a clothing site looking for girly clothes for Peter. Skirts and dresses for about the house, cutesy tops and shorts he can wear anywhere, and of course, adorable panties and knee-high socks. Imagining his baby boy in all of these divine things was such a turn on for Tony. Goddamn! Peter was just the perfect little twink! Too fucking sexy. He also finally ordered his boy a plushie spider. 

"It sucks that there’s no cartoons where two princes or two princesses live happily ever after." Peter pipes up at one point. 

Tony put his phone down again and turned to his boy, "I know it sucks, you’re right baby. It's really dumb, and you know what? Someone should make a movie with two princes that fall in love. In the meantime, you can be Daddy's little prince, how does that sound?" 

Peter blushes and hides his face in his hands. When he looks back up he's blushing, even more and he nods." Daddy's Prince," he whispers, then smiles widely.

"That's right, you're Daddy's sweet prince, huh," Tony replied softly, leaning in to steal a kiss.

"I’m sorry to interrupt Sir, but the food you ordered is downstairs." JARVIS announced. 

Tony pulls away from his boy, leaving to attend the matter of getting their food. 

\-----------

At the kitchen table, Peter dips his sandwich into his soup. He hums to himself, greatly pleased when he takes a big spoonful. The soup is so warm and cheesy. Not at all like ketchup soup! It's closer to the very tasty soup from the shelter…not the one for kids his age, the food there wasn't good at all. This soup is like the soup from the shelter Mr Rogers worked at. That thought makes the boy happy. He's so happy Mr Rogers works with his daddy! They’re both so, so nice! "I get to see Mr. Rogers when I come to work with you, Daddy?"

\-------------

Tony tenses and clenches his fist. Fucking Steve, he's not comfortable with talking about this at dinner. Steve Rogers turned on him and Tony was done with the man's shit. He forced himself to soften and relax, he doesn't want Peter to think he's mad at him. He clears his throat. "Yeah, of course baby, but I don't want you wondering off to talk to people okay?" He asks a bit sternly, going back to his meal. 

His baby looks so confused. "Why not?"

Tony takes in a deep breath. He's gonna lie. Lying to Peter hurts him, but it's in the boy's best interests. "Well, you shouldn't bother my co-workers and employees if they’re busy. Also I've had everyone with a camera think they deserve to be treated like the press. You wouldn't know who's an intern or worker or who's just some random, possibly dangerous person." He explains calmly...they've had the random TMZ iPhone wannabe journalists under control for years, but Peter should still be cautious of wandering off. 

"Oh ok. I'll stick by you then Daddy"

"Good Boy" 

The boy smiles at his praise and hums happily. 

The couple continued eating. Everything was going well until. Peter went to set his sippy cup down on the table and missed. 

The cup crashed to the floor and the lid popped off, spilling juice all over the tiles. "Oh shit!" Tony yelled, quickly jumping from his seat to wipe up the mess. 

When he has the spill under control, he looks up at his baby boy to assure him everything was okay. He was met with the sight of Peter having a full blown panic attack. "Peter, look at me sweetie, look at me... look...Peter come on now." He's stern, but gentle. The boy's breath doesn't calm down. Tony gently touches his boy's face, but when he flinches away, the elder's heart breaks. 

"I'm sorry, I’m sorry." Peter was muttering over and over on autopilot. 

Tony quickly fetched ice from his glass to ground his boy, his own hands shaking, his heart beginning to race. 

Before he can press the ice to the boy's cheek, he catches something Peter say’s among the fearful apologies. "Please don't hurt me Mr Beck"

He kneels down, pressing the ice to Peter's face. He was speaking softly to him. "Focus on the cold baby, and Daddy's voice. No one will hurt you. Listen to Daddy," he soothes softly until the light is back on in Peter's eyes and he focuses on him. 

"You want some cuddles before we finish dinner?" Tony offers his boy. 

Peter whimpers and nods. Tony holds his baby boy in his lap until he feels better. He clues in on the fact his baby must have been abused for spilling drinks...Tony was too as a kid, it's horrible, but he gets it. He's lived long enough in the safety of adulthood that he doesn't panic anymore when a glass gets knocked over. Peter, however, is still learning that he's completely safe from harm. He also has a name now for the man that hurt is sweet boy...

He keeps his boy in his lap as long as needed. Then they finish up their meal with Tony spoon feeding Peter in between feeding himself. 

When the take out containers have been disposed of, Peter questions his Daddy once more. "You said I could try sweet alcohol today?" He inquires softly. 


	20. Sunday Funday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is an adorable drunk. Then Tony and Peter have a very fun Sunday together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently unwell (yes again). Updates are likely to slow down a bit. I have doctor appointment later this month hopefully my writing will pick up again after that.

Peter was sitting on a barstool watching curiously as his daddy dug around, looking for something. He doesn't want to think about Mr Beck anymore, he just wants to have fun with his daddy. Drinking looked like fun on TV, maybe it can be fun for him too? Maybe it can make him feel better?

"Ah-ha!" Mr Stark let out cheerfully, standing up again with a gold and silver bottle in his hand. The bottle even shone in the light! 

"It's so pretty!" The teen let out with excitement. 

"This was a gift from someone I work with. Nordic Gold vodka," his Daddy explained, pleased. Peter watched as the man uncapped the bottle. He held the bottle out to the boy's face. "Take a whiff of that.” 

The teen does and is instantly confused. "It smells like...nothing? How? Alcohol always smells yucky." 

"Exactly, it's the smoothest vodka I've ever had. Goes down like water, gets you fucked up like tequila. I think it's the best place to start," Tony announces. He pours the vodka into a glass, followed by orange juice, and slides it over to Peter. 

The boy nervously takes a sip. "It just tastes like orange juice Daddy!" He confesses amazed. 

Mr Stark sits down next to the teen, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. The man raises his glass. "A toast.” 

"To what?" Peter asks, lifting his own glass. 

"To the future. To the rest of our lives together." Mr stark jovially explains.  
Peter smiles sweetly, clinking their glasses together. 

"To the future", He watches Mr Stark chug back the whole contents of his glass, so the boy copies his Daddy. His tummy starts feeling really warm, it feels funny and he giggles. "Another... please?" 

Tony pours them both new glasses. The teen goes to drink the whole glass again, but Mr Stark gently stops him holding his wrist in place. "Slow down, okay baby. You’ve never had booze before? I don't want you getting sick." He orders softly, then lets Peter go. 

The boy takes a sip from the glass, "okay Daddy. My tummy is warm," he replies, giggling again. He doesn't even remember what he was upset about now.

"Maybe I shouldn't have started you off with twenty percent vodka." Mr Stark mutters, sipping from his own glass. 

Peter happily drinks more from his glass.

\-----------

Five drinks later, Tony felt pleasantly calm, barely buzzing. His baby boy, however, was so wasted. Tony wished that saying no to Peter wasn't so hard, but those big brown eyes just melted his heart. 

He carried a very giggly Peter towards the bedroom. The boy clung to him, burying his face in Tony's shoulder. He was a mess of hiccups and adorable nonsense mumbling. Tony kissed the boy's forehead gently, smiling down at him, murmuring, "you’re a cute drunk.”

"Nnnt, drunks." Peter slurred sleepily. 

Tony chuckled, climbing the stairs. "Whatever you say, sweetie"

In the bedroom, he lay his baby down under the covers and climbed in next to him. The boy cuddles against his daddy, "loves you s' many," the teen admits. 

Tony tenses, how the hell was he supposed to react to Peter drunkenly confessing his love? What if he doesn't mean it? What if he does? Maybe he just shouldn't answer. 

"Say back!" Peter looks up at him with the most precious pout on his face. 

"I can't, you're drunk. You don't know what you're talking about," Tony replies, sighing. 

That was the wrong thing to say, his boy's eyes were sparkling with tears, he looked ready to start bawling. Tony quickly confesses, "I love you. I love you so very much. There isn't a single person in my whole life that has ever made me so happy." Tony gently rubs his boy's back. It wasn't a lie at all, he just didn't think he'd say it so soon, or while Peter was drunk. At least the boy won't remember it in the morning…

Peter smiles at him lazily and kisses him on the cheek, "Good," he mumbles. 

Tony relaxes, trying to get to sleep...that only lasts a few minutes. "Peter! Stop trying to hump my thigh," he orders. 

The teen whimpers and huffs annoyedly, "Wan' sex!" 

The elder groans in response. He's not arguing with Peter and upsetting the boy. He wasn’t actually that bothered by what the boy was doing, it was kind of cute and hot as all hell. He was just frustrated that he couldn’t touch the boy, it wasn’t right. He would never take advantage of his baby. That doesn't stop him from getting so hard that he's straining against his pajama pants and being unable to rest. Tony closed his eyes again, waiting for Peter to wear himself out. 

When his boy was out cold, Tony replaced himself with a pillow, freeing his arms. He smiles, watching Peter cling to the pillow tightly, mumbling to it in his sleep. With his baby asleep, Tony goes to take care of his own erection. He's not at all surprised when he finds a wet spot where Peter was rubbing himself against him. He just kicks the soiled pajamas off, tossing them in the hamper. Tony then gets the lube from his nightside. As he strokes himself, the man realizes he's jerking off to Peter. He’s sleeping peacefully beside him and has been for a while now. They really needed to have a chat about somnophilia when Peter was sober. 

Fully spent, Tony finally falls asleep.  
\--------------

When Peter wakes up, he saw that Mr Stark was already sitting up and using his phone. He moved up and cuddled against his daddy. "Morning baby, did you sleep okay?" Tony greets his fingers in the teen's curls. 

"Yeah, I slept really good Daddy. I don't remember us coming to bed at all though." The boy admits, feeling unsettled. 

His Daddy laughs a bit. "That's because you got completely and utterly wasted. You're a really adorable drunk by the way.”

"Wait... Did I get drunk? I didn't hurt you did I?" Peter rambles frantically. 

"Yes, you got drunk. No, you didn't hurt me...For someone to end up hurting people while drunk, they have to have already thought about doing it while sober. You're too much of an angelic little prince to ever hurt anyone." Mr Stark explains, kissing Peter. The boy kisses him back. It's just a quick peck. "Your head feels okay?" He asks, concerned.

"My head is fine," Peter replies, confused. "Why wouldn't it be?" 

"Because sometimes when people get drunk they have a headache the next day. It's called a hangover. You just got lucky." Mr Stark explains, ruffling the boy's hair. "I need to find new pants." Mr Stark tells him, getting out of bed and coming back with fresh sweats on. "I can't exactly make your food and coffee half-naked now, can I?"

Peter giggles and blushes at the idea, but he's cut off by his tummy rumbling. He looks down at it shocked. 

"It sounds like my little prince is ready for some royal breakfast!" His daddy announces, scooping the boy up and out of bed. "What do you want to eat?" Mr Stark enquires, carrying the teen downstairs. 

Peter stills, choices are hard. Choices were a trap…but Mr Stark was different. "Waffles?" The boy suggests, very unsure of himself. 

"And?" Tony pries further as they reach the problem of the stairs. 

Peter squints, thinking. "With chocolate chips, whipped cream, maple syrup, and bacon?" 

"There you go baby boy," Mr Stark tells him proudly, before kissing him and setting him down on the couch. "JARVIS, put cartoons on while I make breakfast". 

Peter was quickly distracted by the colorful movement on TV. He pulls himself away from it long enough to ask his daddy, ”wait, Daddy, can I help you?"

Tony turns around. "You wanna help me cook?" The boy nods. "Okay sure.." Mr Stark agrees, trying not to sound too skeptical. 

Peter helps with the mixing...he only gets one eggshell in the bowl and manages to fish it out before Mr Stark sees. That's a new record for him. When the batter was ready and full of both chocolate chips and blueberries, into the waffle iron it goes. Mr Stark takes care of using the iron... it's heavy and hot, so the boy agrees his Daddy should manage it. 

When the waffles and bacon are done, the couple enjoys an amazing breakfast. "So I was thinking, once the food settles, we should go swimming like I wanted to with you yesterday, we can figure out the day from there." Mr Stark suggests, sipping his coffee.

"Okay," Peter replies, licking whipped cream off his fork. 

"Is there anything you wanna do today? It's the last day before I have to go back to work and I want you to start the internship tomorrow." Tony tells him as he finishes off the last of his bacon. 

Peter thinks for a minute, he wants to do just about anything if he's with his Daddy. He thinks a bit harder, "An arcade". 

"An arcade." His daddy repeats back, "I'll see what I can do" 

Peter smiles. "Thank you, daddy" 

The teen helps his Daddy load the dishwasher and they cuddle on the couch watching TV for a while. After two episodes Peter really wants to go swimming. "Can we please go swimming now?" He asks. 

Tony chuckles "Yes baby come on I've made you wait long enough". JARVIS turns the TV off and they head for the elevator. 

\-----------

On the roof, Tony watches his boy strip down. The water and the sunlight reflecting off the Teen's cream skin. It gives the boy a glow like an angel. Peter's cheeks are so rosy pink when he watches his daddy strip down. " You're sexy," he catches the boy whispering. 

"And so are you, baby boy," Tony whispers back. 

The quiet flirtatious moment is broken by Peter's cannonballing into the deep end of the pool and splashing his boyfriend in the process. The boy reemerges a giggling mess. 

Tony grins and jumps in after the boy. This was gonna be fun. 

After some time of swimming around and chasing each other, Tony drags some pool floats out so they can both take a break. "Where'd you learn how to swim so good?" He asks with Peter laying on him while they both lounge of a pool float. He can't really imagine the boy remembering the lessons he took when he was five. He can't really imagine the asshole that adopted Peter playing for lessons either. The only reason Tony ever learned was Jarvis taking him out in the lake outside his family's upstate vacation house and teaching him. The water was freezing and full of fish and bugs but he still learned. He really should take Peter up there when he has time..perhaps next weekend.

"I had lessons…" Peter mumbles after a long pause he adds on "...HE liked to watch…" the boy finally admits tensing. 

Tony feels a mix of guilt and anger. Guilt for causing memories of the man he now knows as Mr Beck to stir in his boy. And anger at the idea if of some sick fuck getting off to watching little boys practicing swimming. Thinking about that man brings the mind places he'd rather not admit. He still isn't sure what do with the last name alone maybe that and knowing Peter's full would enough for Pepper to know which records to look into? He should ask her to the chore for him Monday. He doesn't have the time between Peter and closing international deals to sit on hold trying to get access to adoption records. 

He tries to get Peter's mind away from the topic. "Look baby that cloud looks like birdy" he comments pointing to the sky. 

Peter looks up "and that one looks like a sheep!" He announces.

Tony smiles, "What do you think a bird and sheep could be doing together?" He asks curiously hoping to spark the boy's imagination. 

His boy seems to pander over this idea for a few moments, "They're best friends and they're gonna have a picnic Daddy! A sky picnic!"

"And I bet they'll have lots of fun too" Tony replies running his hand down the teen's back making him shiver. He then kisses the boy who does his best to kiss back. When the kiss breaks the elder gives his baby a mischievous grin before tipping float over dumping them both back into the water. 

Peter giggles and splashes his daddy. 

\----------  
It takes a really long time of swimming and floating before Peter gets bored and is ready to go back inside. 

Back downstairs huddled in towels, "JARVIS where's the nearest arcade?" Mr Stark asks the nice robot butler. 

"There's a Dave and Busters twenty minutes from here. I'll send the directions to your phone." The Voice replies. 

Mr Stark smiles at Peter before picking him up again. "Looks like we have a date settled for today," he says, carrying the boy upstairs to get dressed.

"I'm gonna beat you at skeeball," the teen boasts. 

Tony grins, "We'll just have to see about that.”

\--------------

Fully dressed with his hair still damp, Peter sits in the front seat of one of Mr Stark's cool cars. He looks out the window, there's the wind blowing the leaves around. It's like the leaves are dancing. The boy smiles at the thought. The radio is just background noise, but it's nice. 

A hand wanders over the teen's pants, he blushes to know what Mr Stark is doing. The feeling of his Daddy touching him over his jeans is a familiar feeling. It's a feeling Peter loves a lot. He moans into his sleeve as he hardens under Mr Stark's hand. It’s so good, even with all the fabric in the way! Just when he's really enjoying himself, his Daddy stops. The boy whimpers and pouts, glancing at Mr Stark. 

"I'll keep touching you until you cum, even more, if you keep your hands away from your mouth. I want to hear how good I make you feel baby boy, so don't hold back." Tony orders seductively. Peter lowers his hands, hugging them across his stomach. "Good boy," Mr Stark praises. It feels nearly as good as being touched to have his Daddy tell him he's a good boy. It makes his stomach flutter with joy. No one's ever told him he's a good boy...at least he doesn't remember anyone saying it. The hand returns to the teen's lap and he moans loudly. Peter feels a bit embarrassed by the noise he's making but that quickly fades when his mind is filled with nothing but pleasure. Mr Stark skillfully undoes the boy's jeans and dives his hand into Peter's boxers. The friction of skin on skin with only precum as lube. He's so sensitive to having his dick touched, it's so much and feels so good. His Daddy knows exactly where to touch him! He knows all the good places. It's amazing! So, so perfect! 

"Daddy I need...I'm gonna...please!" He shouts stammering his brain doesn't work.

"Go ahead baby boy, cum for Daddy," Mr Starks tells him, moving his hand faster and faster. 

Peter let's go he cums so hard. He pants and sitting in his afterglow trying to get his mind to work. "That felt so, so good,” he mumbles, out of breath. He runs his hands over his face. The stars leave his vision and the teen glances down at his lap. "I made a mess," he comments frowning. 

"That's okay, there are issues in the glove box." Mr Stark reassures him. 

The boy opens the glove box and pulls out napkins, cleaning himself and his Daddy. "Thank you, sweetheart," Mr Stark says softly as the boy gently cleans the older man. 

"You're welcome Daddy," the boy replies, fixing his jeans and shoving the napkins into his pocket. "I wanna make you feel good," Peter announces, reaching over to his Daddy's slacks. 

Tony chuckles, "Well we're almost there, but I'm not against getting sucked off in a parking lot," he explains with a smile. 

"Won't people see?" The boy asks concerned. 

"I have tinted windows for a reason," Mr Stark answers with a grin. 

Peter blushes, "I think I like doing dirty stuff in cars," he confesses. 

"Good because I love it too." Mr Stark replies slyly as he pulls into a parking space. 

The teen reaches over, finally undoing his Daddy's zipper. He's not surprised the man’s already hard. He admires the length in his hand, staring at the veins. Mr Stark has a beautiful dick, it's odd to focus on for Peter but it's true. It's so very, very true. The boy opens his mouth wide, taking everything in at once. It's not hard to do. He locks his mouth down, knowing exactly how to move his head and tongue. The sounds coming from Mr Stark and the death grip of his fingers in his curls let Peter know he's doing a good job. He's proud of how good he makes his Daddy feel. 

The man's hips thrust up, but the boy isn't fazed, he sucks harder moving faster. "Oh, God Peter! Holy shit!" Tony shouts shooting a hot glob of cum right down the boy's throat. The boy sucks for a few moments, letting his Daddy ride out the orgasm before he pulls off and smiles at him. 

Mr Stark holds the nape of the teen's neck, pulling him up, kissing him. The teen kisses him back. He's still not very good at kissing...but he knows trying is the only way to learn. He wants to get good at kissing. It's what couples do to show love and Peter does love his daddy, he loves his Daddy so much! He really does! 

When the kiss breaks, the couple smile at each other for a moment. Mr Stark fixes his pants and climbs out of the car. He lets the teen out of the car and they head inside the arcade. 

Peter was so, so delighted! He's really happy about getting to go play games with his daddy! It's gonna be lots of fun! 

\-----------

Tony pays for them to get in as he watches his boy look around with awe at all the noises and lights. The billionaire clips his sunglasses to his shirt and slips a hundred dollar bill into the token machine. He fills up his pockets with tokens and grabs a cup for the extras. 

He hands the cup over to Peter. "Put those in your pockets baby". 

The teen sheepishly puts the tissues from the car into the trash. The boy then shoves all of his pockets full of tokens. 

Tony is shocked by just how good Peter is at skeeball that they end up trying. Tony is definitely better at air hockey. The boy is way better at whack-a-mole, however. His eyes track the pattern easily. It must be his photographic memory. 

"Hey try this one," He tells the boy, pointing to a game where a bouncy ball drops into a spinning disc with holes of different values. It's all about timing, so he knows Peter will do amazing! 

His boy walks over, watching the disc spin. Silent and focused, he pops a token in his hand, hovering over the button to release the ball. Peter slams down the big red button and the ball drops straight into the jackpot. Peter turns to his daddy with a proud grin as a huge ribbon of tickets spit out onto the floor. 

"That's my brilliant boy!" Tony exclaims, hugging Peter tightly. 

The teen gets the jackpot four more times, collecting a small crowd of curious onlookers as he does. The couple collects their hoard of tickets. "I think someone earned himself a slice of pizza," he tells the boy. 

"Oh, that sounds great!" Peter clutched the thick stack of neatly folded tickets in his hand. 

They find an empty booth in the restaurant area of the arcade. Tony orders them both a slice of pizza with fries and a large soda. While they wait for food Peter sips at his soda, "My teacher, Miss Jenners, used to take us on a field trip to an arcade at least once a year. It was my favorite day of school." The boy tells him cheerfully. 

"You had the same teacher for more than one year?" Tony questions confused.

The boy nods, "Yeah I was in a special class and we kept the same few teachers, I even got into high school," he explains happily. 

It sounds like Peter was in a special ed program...he wasn’t surprised, the boy does struggle with stuff. He learns so differently from other kids, it was probably for the best. Tony wishes the school had taken time to realize how smart his boy actually was, however…"Did you like your special class?" He inquires curiously. 

The boy nods. "Yeah, the kids in my class before that could be really mean. Nobody was mean in the special class. And the best part was no homework ever!" He says cheerfully. 

"Homework sucks, I can agree with you there," Tony replied with a smile. 

The food was brought out and the couple both dug in. A woman comes over and wants a photo with Tony. The fangirl gets a bit handsy. Peter notices and frowns as the woman leaves. The teen speaks up. "Are you a celebrity or something? Does that happen a lot?" The teen asks, sounding very unhappy. Tony couldn’t help but find the jealousy in the boy's eyes, it’s as hot as fuck…

"I'm one of the richest men in the world…That gets people's interest." Tony explains calmly. "I'm not interested in any of my fans at all, not the way I'm interested in you." He reassures the boy.

Peter pouts, eating from his slice of pizza, "I don't like people touching you like that...but I guess it's part of dating someone famous." 

"It's okay. I don't really like putting up with that shit either," Tony mutters, eating from his own pizza. 

When the meal was over, the pair continued playing games. It was all so very worth it to see Peter so gleeful and carefree. 

At one point during the date, the couple tried their luck at shooting. Tony hits every target the second they are in his sightline. "How are you so good with guns?" Peter asks innocently. 

Tony's stomach flips...there are many parts of his past he's not proud of. The man clears his throat nervously. "My company used to make and sell weapons. It was my Dad's business before mine...I was raised around guns…I'm not proud that I used to be an arms dealer. I made the world a worse place. My own weapons were used against me and I realized how fucked up everything I was involved in was and stopped." He explained, cautious of his boy's reaction. 

"I'm happy you stop...violence isn't good...it makes things worse." The teen replies, a bit somber. When he looks at Tony he smiles, leaning over and kissing the man. Tony is shocked by the sudden affection but kisses the boy back. When the kiss breaks, Peter smiles widely, "I'm proud of who you are now Daddy," he proclaims. 

"I am too baby" 

\---------  
The couple keep joining their time together until they run out tokens. On their way up the counter, Peter spots a man that makes him stop dead in his tracks. Well-fitting brown jeans, a cream knit sweater and slicked back brunet hair. The man turns and he knows it's not who he thought…but it's too late, he's already panicking. He can't breathe or focus at all. The teen loses time, he finds himself in a bathroom now, leaning against the sink. Why is his face wet? Oh, he must’ve been crying…

"Peter, look at me. Look at Daddy. It's okay, you're okay. You're safe, completely safe. It's okay to look at me." The boy hears. He wills his mind to focus and Mr Stark comes into his vision. 

"I thought…I-I saw...it wasn't...HE was gonna take me away from you...but...but it w-wasn't HIM!" The boy mumbles, still trying to calm down. He's so happy with Mr Stark and he's so scared of Mr Beck, he's so very scared of being taken away from his daddy. He feels so very safe with Mr Stark...he hasn't felt this safe since he was very little.

"Look into my eyes," his daddy orders and the teen's obeys. "No one will ever take you from me. No one, not even that piece of shit. Okay? I promise you that." The man assures him sternly. 

"Okay"

Peter loves his Daddy and trusts him so much. 

\-----------

Tony stays with Peter in the bathroom until he's completely calm and starting to smile again. Then they take a walk up to the counter with their joint, massive stacks of tickets. When the tickets are counted it's no surprise to Tony that they have more than enough for any of the biggest prices. His baby boy, however, is extremely shocked and excited. "We got so many!" The boy announces happily. 

"Pick anything you like," The attendee behind the counter says gesturing to the full wall prices behind her. 

The boy looks to his daddy, then to the wall, "the pink ducky, the kitty, and the tiger." He declares, pointing to a line of oversized plush toys. The teen still has enough tickets left over for a pile of candy and a bag of colorful little rubber spiders. 

They need an employee's help to get everything into the car. Peter can't stop smiling while they drive home. Tony can't stop smiling either. The boy even shares his candy with his Daddy while the man drives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know no one asked for them to go to an arcade but I really love arcades. I'm still salty Dave and Busters isn't a thing where I live lol.
> 
> Name ideas for Peter's new kitty, Tiger and Ducky are welcome :)


	21. Gifts From Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New things arrive at the penthouse for Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone in taking care of themselves. Not only was my doctor appointment canceled because of everything with the virus but I probably have the virus and am self quarantining at home. Im okay Im managing it just sucks and hurts. Do not worry about me trust me I'm okay. Writing will slow for the next while. 
> 
> Wash your hands please and thank you. Take care of yourself in these times, please. <3

The drive home is nice. Peter talks about his toys and how much fun he had. It's too cute, his baby boy is so innocent and sweet! Tony turns down his music to listen to him. When he's sure his boy has said everything on his mind, Tony decides to bring up his own topic. "So baby, how would you feel about me touching you while you're asleep?" 

"I like cuddles." 

Tony smiles again at the naive boy. "That's not what I meant. How do you feel about me doing sex stuff to you while your sleeping?" He explains calmly.

Peter doesn't answer and Tony glances over at the teen. The boy was blushing and staring at the floor. "Baby?" The billionaire calls out, slightly worried. 

"I...I really like that idea...because I always wake up..with…you know."

Tony gets what the boy was trying to say. "It took you a bit of time to answer," he responds, still worried. 

"Cause...it happened now, thinking about you doing that." Peter confesses shyly. 

"You got hard thinking about it?" 

"Yeah." The boy replies, flustered, his face now sheepish and buried in his hands.

Tony rubs his baby's thigh. "That's okay," he assures him. He's looking forward to touching Peter in his sleep. 

When the couple arrived home they went straight upstairs. They were greeted by a very large box sitting in front of the elevator. "JARVIS, what's this?" Tony questions with deep concern...there's a strange package in his apartment. 

"Welcome home Master Stark and Master Parker. A carrier came by to drop off your online order sir,” the AI explained. 

Tony let out a relieved sigh...he had no idea the next day delivery would include Sundays. He looks over at a very confused Peter. The teen looks at him with his curious wide eyes. 

"I brought you some girly clothes and other stuff," Tony confesses proudly. 

"Oh...It looks like a lot.” The boy mumbles frowning, then looks up wide-eyed, "not that I'm ungrateful or anything...I’m very thankful...so thankful for everything... it's just... you've bought me so much… and l-I...I don't think I deserve it." His baby rambled a bit sadly. 

Tony set the plushies in his arms aside and walked over to the boy, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. "You deserve everything in the world baby boy. I'd buy you the moon if I could. You deserve to be spoiled. I have more money then I know what to do with it. I don't mind sharing my wealth with you. It took me fifty years to find someone I want to share it all with, so I've got a lot of catching up to do." He declares happily with a smile. He pulls the teen closer. 

"Okay." The boy whispers.

The pair take two trips to bring everything upstairs. Their bed is becoming overrun with stuffed animals. Tony makes a mental note to buy his baby a net to keep them in. He knows that slowly his penthouse was going to become like a child's dream house with Peter around, but he doesn't mind if it makes the teen happy. 

Back downstairs, Tony whips up homemade mac and cheese. He doesn't even have to ask his boy to know something like mac and cheese will be a hit. 

Peter cheerfully plays with the wind-up bunny that came with the couple's takeout from the day before. He's so amused by the little purple rabbit hopping across the table. He makes his little toy spiders jump over the animal's head. Tony smiles watching his boy play. He's far too sweet.

When the food is ready they curl up on the couch with bowls and an oversized blanket, watching TV with their meal. 

When the dishwasher was loaded, Peter spoke up. "So can I maybe see the stuff you got me?" The boy asks, his voice getting higher as the question goes on. The teen bounces on his heels with excitement. 

"Yeah, sure. Good job asking for that, baby." Tony replies with a smile, gently stroking his sweet, brave boy's cheek.

Upstairs the billionaire cleanly cuts open the large box. He loves the way his baby's face lights up as he pulls each item out. When he pulls out the toy spider, Peter squeals with joy, clutching it to his chest. "Oh my God, thank you, Daddy. I love him!" The boy exclaims, beaming with delight. 

Tony ruffles his boy's hair. "I knew you would baby. Why don't you pick something new to wear. You can get all dolled up and girly and we can have fun together," Tony suggests with lust in his voice, he runs his hand down the boy's spine. 

"D-dirty kind of fun?" The teen stammers, blushing. 

"Yeah baby, sex kind of fun"

Peter shivers under the man's touch. "Okay, Daddy." The teen responds, softly scooping up a few of the still plastic-wrapped items. The boy scampers off to the walk-in. 

Tonight was gonna be fun.  
\-----------

Meanwhile, a group of men was sat in an apartment in Brooklyn. 

"So let me get this straight, you two believe you’re completely capable of being the guardian of a disabled teenage boy?" 

"Yes!” The couple replied, very sure of themselves. 

Thor scoffs and sips from his glass of beer. 

"Oh? And do you think Stark is doing any better by sleeping with the kid?" Clint snaps, shaking his head. 

"No, I didn't say that. I just don't know if an apartment where cinder blocks are used as parts for a bookcase, and milk crates zip-tied together count as a coffee table is the best environment for someone like Peter!" Thor retorts, pointing around the room. 

Bucky clenches his jaw. "It's an aesthetic," he mutters defensively. 

"It's the aesthetic of a blind homeless man!" 

"Enough!" Steve shouts "Why are you even here if you're not on board with the plan?"

"I'm not agreeing or disagreeing with the plan. I just think both of you need to think this over. Don’t try to pull off something you'll regret." Thor defends himself. 

"He's right." Sam admits, sipping from his own glass. 

Scott sighs, "I can help you guys get the apartment looking nice. I had to pretty much fully remodel my place before I could have visitations at home with my little peanut. If it helps any," he offers. 

"We need a clearer plan still," Clint announces frustrated. 

Steve looks thoughtful. "The party. Tony always has this big private gala after he closes his deals, we all know that...but now Peter would be there too. Tony's about to close the biggest deal this decade. If we can get Queens away from him at the party, then we have a chance of convincing him to leave Stark," he proclaims, sounding hopeful. 

"Wait! I thought Tony was canceling that because he didn't wanna trigger Peter?" Thor inquires, all confused. 

Bucky shakes his head. "Do you actually think Tony Stark would miss an opportunity to show off?" Thor was speechless.  
"Exactly!" Bucky adds on, raising his voice. 

"How do we keep them apart? From the sounds of it, Peter’s joined to him at the hip." Sam asks worriedly.

There are a few moments of awkward silence. Clint raises his head, grabs a napkin and pen off the makeshift coffee table and discloses quickly, "I have an idea!”

Everyone watches him patiently, hoping this could be the breakthrough they need.


	22. Good Times and Bad Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter explores new and wonderful kinks with his Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope and everyone is healthy and safe. My fever broke and haven't been coughing so here. Things still hurt and sucks but I'm lucid so I might as well write.

Peter changed into a pink oversized hoodie that came down almost to his knees...it might be a dress but he's not really sure. He hopes it's a dress. His very first dress and he loves it! The boy slipped on a pair of white lacy underwear, blushing as he did so. The last thing he pulls on is a long pair of blue and white striped socks that stop just below his hoodie. 

He blushes, he feels nice wearing this. It feels comfy, it feels right. He exits the walk-in smiling widely. 

"Oh look at you! You look, beautiful baby boy!" Mr Stark exclaims, patting his lap. 

Peter covers his face shyly, blushing even more. He walks over to his daddy, straddling the man's lap. The older man lays back on the bed with the teen still on him. Peter squeaks from the movement but giggles when his daddy starts tickling him. Mr Stark knows exactly where to touch and what feels good! 

"You're such a responsive boy...yes you are…or would you rather be my little girl right now? How do you feel about being Daddy's baby girl for now?" Tony asks grinning. 

"I like it" Peter replies, his giggles turning into moans. 

"You're such a good girl. You're daddy's perfect little princess." Mr Stark tells the teen. 

Peter likes this, he likes it a lot. The hands trace his ribs to find their way under his dress.

\---------

Tony was rock hard as he ran his hand over his baby's lace panties. God this boy was fucking divine, completely fucking sexy. He pulls the lace underwear down enough to get access. He lifts the dress up, getting a look at Peter's erection which was standing proudly in its glistening beauty. The teen's cockhead was a glorious shade of deep pink, matching his boy's flushed face. 

The man reached for the lube which he thought ahead enough to move to the bed. He covered his fingers, beginning to rub Peter’s cock with long, slow strokes. The boy was definitely small for his age in this department, but Tony liked him like that...it's not like he's ever going to let the teen top, so the boy doesn't need to pack much. No. Peter was his perfect little bottoming twink.

After a few more strokes he stopped. "Baby girl, if you can't keep your hands away from your mouth I'm gonna tie them up. Is that what you need? Daddy to tie you up," he comments lustfully. 

"Yes, daddy please... p-please tie me up." His baby begs. 

Tony let out a pleased growl. He smirks as he manages to turn Peter around in his lap. He removes his tie, tying the boy's wrists behind his back. He gets the teen to face him again. 

While he has Peter clear-headed, he decides to bring up a new kink idea. He has very many delicious kink ideas to try with his baby, but one step at a time. "Do you know what edging is sweetie?" He questions in a seductive tone, running his hands down the teen's thighs. The boy shakes his head. "I want to try edging you. That means jerking you off but not letting you cum. I'd touch you until you're about to cum, but you'd tell me to stop before you do, then I stop until you calm down. Then repeat until I decide you can cum. If it's ever too much, you can always use your safe word okay.”

The teen looks confused. "Why though, why can't I...finish... it feels good?" He questions perplexed. 

"Because when you finally do cum after it builds up it feels better. It's also a fun way to work on self-control. It's like a game really.” Tony explains, continuing to stroke the boy's thigh. 

"If it's a game how do I win? Or how do you win daddy?" The boy asks, still confused. 

Tony thinks. "You win by not cuming until I let you. But if you cum early and lose, you have to wear your cock ring the next time we fuck and I won't let you cum at all. Do you still wanna play baby girl? Do you understand the rules?" He asks, sounding hopeful. 

The teen squints thoughtfully, the gears in mind clearly turning as he thinks over his odds. "Okay, I understand. I wanna play." Peter replies, sounding somewhat confident. 

"Are you sure baby girl?" Tony asks, wanting to make sure the boy isn't doubting himself. The boy nods. "You're in full control if it's too much then use the magic word, and the scene...the game ends, okay?" The boy again, nods.

Tony begins jerking the boy off again. Watching Peter squirm in his lap, the teen's face filled with pleasure. "You like how Daddy makes you feel, huh baby?" The man asks lustfully. 

"Yeah."

"You're so good for me baby girl" 

Tony knows the teen is close; he's dripping with pre-cum, but he can't stop until his baby tells him. 

"Daddy...I'm gonna…" his boy mumbles followed by a mumble, "Stop!” The teen finally lets out. 

Tony does stop, he pulls his hand away. He spends his time running his fingers over Peter's thigh. The boy struggles to catch his breath and calm down. The older male pulls out his phone. "Can I take some pictures of how cute you look, baby girl?" He asks sweetly. 

"Sure Daddy." His boy huffs out, still trying to calm himself. A few adorable safe for work candids and a photo of Peter smiling shyly follow.

Peter is given time to calm down before they go for another round of teasing. The man manages to get a few good up the skirt shots while jerking off his baby. 

Tony edges his boy three more times before he finally lets him cum. 

When the boy's ecstasy rushes his body he cums hard, soiling Tony's shirt. Then he collapses onto his own mess. Peter lets out a shaking sigh. "I feel sooo good…" he mumbles, still a bit lost in the afterglow. 

"You did a really good job baby. Daddy is so very proud of you." Tony praises, wrapping his arms around the boy. 

Tony cuddles his baby for as long the boy needs. When the teen is ready he scoots down. The older male unties Peter's hands and quickly puts them to work. 

The teen undoes Tony’s slacks, finally freeing his Daddy's impressive erection. Only moments later, Tony has his baby's gifted mouth and tongue working its magic on him. Both his hands cling to the teen's glorious chocolate hair. He's not worried about choking Peter, he knows the boy can handle it. This boy is heavenly, perfect for him in every way! The way the boy circles his nimble tongue just below the head! He fucks into Peter's mouth, fists gripped tight in the boy's hair as he throws his head back and cums. 

Peter moves back up, flopping down on his daddy's chest. Tony sighs. "You're so good at that baby boy. I think I like you blowing me even more than fucking you." He pants, waiting for his nerves calm down once again. 

"I like you fucking me better," Peter replies, the words somehow still so innocent coming from him. 

Tony chuckles as he starts petting the boy's hair. "I'll fuck you after we get cleaned up and ready for bed," he explains gently. His baby huffs, unamused by the idea of waiting. He can feel the teen's semi pressing against him already. The boy's libido is insane! 

He stands to scoop Peter up in his arms. "It's bath time baby girl," he coos. 

"With bubbles." The teen insists.

"Yes, lots of nice bubbles angel." 

\-----------

Peter loves getting to relax while laying on his daddy. He adores the feeling of his daddy's strong muscles under him and listening to his heartbeat. It's even nicer with warm soothing water and nice bubbles. Mr Stark gently washes him. 

The boy resists the temptation to rub himself against his daddy. He's hard yet again. His daddy makes him feel too good. Peter wants to feel that good all the time. 

Mr Stark trails his fingers down the teen's spine. He feels the man's facial hair brush against his cheek. "You want daddy to touch you again baby boy?" He whispers lustfully. 

Peter nods, burying his face in the man's shoulder shyly. He gasps as a large hand wraps around his dick. The rubbing feels so good. He muffles his noise in his daddy's shoulder, he can't help it. 

A hand reaches around, groping his butt. He doesn't mind until he feels a finger trying to push inside…

The teen's heart races…the warmth...the water…the bubbles...the fingers...the intrusion and pain. Panic fills him…

\-----------

Trying to restrain Peter when he's having a panic attack while wet, and covered in soap is harder than it looks. Water splashes on the floor as Tony holds the boy still. Peter's eyes are glassy and empty, the boy has no idea where he is. The horrible realization that he triggered his boy during sex makes the man's stomach turn. "Peter calm down, please Peter. You're safe. It's okay, you aren't with Beck. You're safe with me, it’s Tony. You're with Daddy baby boy." He pleads. 

The teen finally stops fighting. Eventually, he slowly comes back to himself…"I'd like to get out…" the boy whimpers. Tony complies, letting Peter go. He watches the boy quietly pad out of the bathroom. 

Finally, when he’s alone, Tony pulls himself out from the bath. Peter probably wants time alone to calm down…at least he hopes that's what it was.

Tony takes his time drying himself off, cleaning up the water from the floor and draining the tub. 

The man wanders into the bedroom dressed in just a towel. He expects to see Peter curled up in bed clinging to one of his toys waiting for his Daddy...But he doesn't find his boy there. Tony pulls on a pair of sweats from his hamper. "JARVIS, where's Peter?" He asks worriedly. 

"Downstairs at the first-floor bar of the penthouse sir." The Voice replies. 

Oh shit. No no no no no. 

He rushes downstairs and sure enough, he finds Peter. The boy is sitting on the floor, his towel barely covering his naked body, hugging a bottle of Nordic Gold to his bare chest…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for that ending but I have ideas for possible flashback chapters. I would like to know which of these any of you would be interested in or both or neither. 
> 
> Idea one: Tony getting his own chapter about his childhood like Peter got.
> 
> Idea two: A chapter that takes place during the time Peter spent at the veteran's shelter


	23. I Won't be like Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony puts his very drunk boyfriend to bed. The guilt for teaching Peter a very negative coping mechanism eats at Tony and he begins to dwell on his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is well and safe. If you were hoping for the flashbacks with Steve do not fear you are still getting that. The interest in both ideas was even enough I decided to do both. :) 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains emotional and physical child abuse, alcohol and drug abuse, homophobia, attempted grooming/sexual abuse, references to rape, and finally domestic violence.

Tony rushed over to his sweet boy, his heart rate racing. Damn...this was all his fault...all his fault! Peter had a panic attack, a full-on flashback because of him. All because he couldn't keep his hands to himself. The boy would never have thought to seek comfort from drinking without him teaching the teen about booze...this was all his fault!

He removes the bottle from his boy's arms, "Nu, uh!" The teen whines. Tony hushes him gently and caps the bottle, putting it on the side. He grabs a towel and drapes it over his shoulder, then reaches for his boy. Peter was clutching his bath towel close, but let go of it to hold his arms up to the older man. 

Peter was so drunk, Tony's surprised the boy’s even conscious…he leans over, scooping the boy up. The teen slumps against the older man clumsily, kissing him and trying to slide his hand down his toned chest and into Tony's sweatpants. Tony moves Peter’s head onto his shoulder with the towel, just in case, he puked, carrying him bridal style. 

"No, Peter...ah, ah, ah! None of that now. Come on sweetheart, let’s get you to bed." Tony scolds, keeping his voice low and calm. He removes his boy's hand again. 

The teen looks at him and pouts, eyes unfocused. The boy opens his mouth to say something, only to turn his head away and vomit on the tile floor beside them. 

Tony lets out a frustrated and disgusted groan. At least it landed on the floor. He pulls the plush towel off his shoulder, mopping up the sick with it. He had to put Peter down to spray the floor.  
The boy shivers, now naked, standing on the marble tiles, seeing as he lost his towel when Tony picked him up. "I know, I know baby boy. It’s okay, we'll get you to bed in no time. JARVIS, turn the heat up." Tony scoops up the boy in his arms along with the towels, silently praying Peter isn't sick again…

The towels go straight into the washing machine. By the time they got upstairs, Peter was warm enough not to be shivering. He wasn’t babbling like the night before, however, the boy does keep whimpering. Tony was very worried about the boy. He blamed himself of course. This would never have happened if it wasn’t for him. He sets Peter down on the counter in his master bathroom. The boy whines and whimpers, mumbling "nu feel good, nu feels good," with tears spilling from his eyes and rolling down his face. Daddy brushes his teeth and rinses his mouth out. He fears that Peter will have a bad enough hangover that it messes with his plans for tomorrow...he was due to close a once in a lifetime deal. He couldn’t cancel anything, it was too late. This is such a goddamn mess and he's to blame for it all! He found an angel and he just had to go and taint things…he’s fucked up so badly...Peter was so sick now and it was all his fault!

He put the boy on the bed and rushed back to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. He ran back upstairs to find Peter lying on his side crying. “Hey, hey baby. It’s okay, I’m here, I’m here.” He quickly crosses the room and gets on the bed next to Peter, quickly scooping him back into his arms. He settles Peter on his lap. “Shhh. Here baby, drink some water. Just little mouthfuls...that’s it...there you go...good boy. That'll help you. We don’t want you dehydrated or you’ll feel worse in the morning. Careful now, not too much. That’s it.” Peter takes mouthfuls of the water from the bottle Daddy’s holding to his lips, grateful to feel the cold liquid in his throat. He keeps his gaze on Tony’s face as he drinks, his hand over Tony’s hand, holding the bottle. Soon his eyes drooped and he blinked owlishly up at Tony. Eventually, his eyes close and he stops sucking on the bottle. Tony takes the bottle away, three-quarters of the water is gone, that should help. He tucks the boy into bed, staying with him until he's sure the boy’s out cold. He strokes Peter’s hair and sighs, getting up again. He doesn't feel like resting after everything that’s happened...he feels like a hypocrite as he walks downstairs, wanting a glass of whiskey to settle his nerves. Tony knew his limits, his precious innocent boy didn’t. Did Tony have his fair share of testing his limits when he was younger? Yes, but all the worst incidents had been egged on by his father...he's no different than the secret monster, Howard Stark. He doesn't feel any different… 

Tony sits down, pours himself a glass and pulls out spare hardware parts to mess with. Tinkering had always helped calm him and he might as well be productive if he's having another sleepless night...he knew viagra wouldn't fix everything about his sleep...Brucie had been too hopeful. "JARVIS, let me know if Peter's vitals change or if he's sick again…" he remembers to order between sips of his bitter amber potion of choice. He gives up sipping, downs his full glass, uncapping the bottle and drinking from it straight. He's too on edge, swamped in his own self-hatred and guilt. 

He keeps tinkering, soldering and taking swigs from the bottle. Eventually, after he's lost track of the time, he realizes he's built everything needed to make a smartphone… an idea pops into his head now that he's calmed and buzzing. He and a few additional parts, and finally a battery, outer shell, and screen. While the phone powers up, he busies himself with programming. Pleased with the new device, he smiles at it. Peter is gonna love it, he just knows it. 

Tony cleans up the leftover parts, then takes a piss. Just when he's ready to head back upstairs the thought dawns on him he should lock up his liquor...at least until he and Peter have a chat about responsible drinking. 

The man feels slightly paranoid as he hides the bottles of mouthwash and salted cooking sherry, however, he isn't sure how desperate for alcohol the boy might get. Does he think Peter even understands that mouthwash has alcohol in it? No, but he's sending the teen to hang out with other teen's and he can't be too careful.

He's so worried and doesn't want his sweet boy pulling shit like this again...it's not safe or healthy. Maybe Banner was right when he suggested therapy… 

Hell, maybe Tony should give it a shot again himself. Especially after tonight...He's reminding himself too much of his father. Tony can't help but dwell on his dad, his childhood and his own family's history with addiction. 

\-----at five years old----

Little Anthony Stark rolls a small metal toy car across the hardwood. The car finds its way under a couch. "Silly truck!" He calls out to the object. He rushes over to fish it out. His mama is asleep on the couch, she drank the stinky juice and took the funny candies again. She never shares her special treats with her son. It annoys the boy. Mister Jarvis says the juice and candy are only for grown-ups and not little boys that still have growing to do.

With his car back in hand, he continues to play. He doesn't have a nanny anymore. He saw Miss Mattie leaving his daddy's room crying. Then his Daddy and Mama had a big fight...the kind where he has to go to his hiding place to get away from them. Miss Mattie didn't come back after that. So now, when his Dad's busy...so almost all the time, it's just him, Mister Jarvis and Mama. It's so lonely and boring sometimes! One of his friends at school said he was lonely and his Mommy and Daddy got him a baby brother from a cabbage field. After hearing this, Anthony had asked his Mama if he could get a baby brother from the cabbage field too, just like Billy got...his mama said she didn't like that idea at all. So he decided he could be okay being all alone. 

His Daddy likes stinky juice too. When his mama has stinky juice she gets happy, so happy, and wants to give Anthony lots of hugs. When his Daddy drinks stinky juice, he's scary, like a creepy monster...Anthony doesn't like that his Daddy likes stinky juice so much. He gets so loud and scary...he hits Anthony even when he's been a very good boy...or tries to be...maybe he's really a very bad boy? Maybe that's why his mama doesn't want to go find a baby...because when she got Anthony he became such a naughty boy that he needs so many smacks… 

He smells something very yummy. The young boy stands, leaving his car behind. He follows the smell to the kitchen. Mister Jarvis is pulling cookies out of the oven. "Cookies!" Anthony yells joyfully. 

Mister Jarvis smiles at him, kneeling down to be on the same level with the boy. "Young Master Anthony, you must wait until you've had your supper," he tells the boy in a gentle tone. The boy crosses his arms pouting. "Why don't you go and get washed up for supper? Your father will be home any moment now." He tells the young boy. 

"Okay," Anthony grumbles, he wants cookies now! But Mister Jarvis is a grown-up, so he has to listen. 

Anthony goes to leave the kitchen when suddenly there's a crash, followed by shouting coming from the lounge he’d been playing in. "How many fucking times have I told you! Your stupid shit stays in the God damn fucking nursery! How many times do I need to beat lessons into you! You fucking insufferable little shit!"

"Howard! Please calm down, he's so little... please don't be so hard on him, it was just a matchbox car!"

Bang bang bang and then his mama screams. Anthony turns to Mister Jarvis. "Go to your hiding place now, quickly!" The Butler shouts, shooing the boy away.

Anthony runs, he runs as fast as he can. He pulls back a loose board on one of the staircases. He crawls in and pushes the wood back. The boy sits in the dark under the stairs, huddled into a ball. He cries in fear, waiting for the screams and the crashes and bangs to stop. He was a bad boy and now his mama is getting smacked in his place...the boy never ends up getting supper or cookies and he falls asleep, still hiding with an empty tummy. 

\-------at six years old-------

Anthony stands on a stool in the laundry room in the middle of the night. He frantically shoves his bedding into the washing machine. He didn’t mean to wet the bed. He had a bad dream and it just happened. He doesn’t know how to use the machine, he can’t figure it out, he panics more and starts crying. 

The door creaks open and his Daddy stands in the doorway. The man sniffs the air. “You pissed the fucking bed again!” he shouts. 

“I didn’t mean to!” The young boy shouts back, a panicked sob escaping him. 

“You useless little shit!” His Daddy rushes towards him. Anthony is slapped hard enough that he falls off the stool he’s standing on. The boy screams and curls into the ball, trying to protect himself as he’s kicked, over and over.

\------- at eight years old-----

Anthony sits in his daddy's office, his feet don't touch the floor when he sits in a chair. His daddy is drinking...he's scared… "Liven up Anthony!" His Dad tells him, shoving a glass at him. 

"That's…it's for a grown-up" The boy mumbles. 

His Daddy's face becomes angry. "Drink the fucking whiskey! No son of mine is gonna end up being some prissy faggot that can't handle his liquor!" He shouts. 

Anthony drinks from a glass, chugging it down out of fear. It tastes so much worse than it smells! He gags, trying to get the liquid down. It burns like a hot fire! He wants to be sick! He thinks he's gonna be sick! But he isn't and then it starts to feel nice. He has two more glasses before he stops remembering stuff.

He drinks with his daddy often after that, he even begins to like the taste. 

\------at ten years old----

Anthony sits on the edge of the balcony of his family’s mansion, sipping a stolen bottle of whiskey and holding a bag of frozen peas to his black eye. He walked in on his dad trying to make one of his assistants have sex with him...but the lady didn’t want it and Anthony got in the way. He knows what sex is now, he knows it’s where babies come from. He knows what his dad did was very wrong. The lady got away, so he doesn’t really care that his dad punched him…

\----at eleven years old----

Anthony tries to have friends over after school. His Dad gets drunk and slaps his mom during dinner. His friends get scared and leave. When the family is alone, his dad beats Tony across the back with a leather belt...he brought people into the home, they know the family's shame now, it's all his fault...his mom tries to stop the beating to protect him. In the end, Anthony antagonizes his father on purpose, he throws an apple from the dining centerpiece at the back of his dad's head. He just doesn't want to see his mom hurt anymore. 

The boy spends the next two weeks in the hospital. He tells them the bruises are from "falling down a flight of stairs, like the clumsy boy he is.”

When he finally returns to school nobody wants to be his friend anymore, they’re all scared Anthony is crazy like his dad.

Anthony cries silently in the boy's bathroom, too scared of anyone hearing him. His father's words echoing in his mind. "Only pansies fucking cry and I will beat that shit out you! I'd rather beat you to death than have a queer for a son!" 

Anthony stops trying to make friends. He focuses on building robots. He dreams of a world where he builds all of his friends. 

\----at thirteen years old----

Much to Anthony’s horror, he’s realized he’s not straight. He hates himself for it. The only thing that makes it even close to okay is knowing his parents have no idea... they don’t know how sick he is. That changes today. 

Anthony sits on the couch with his mom, they're drinking together. "You're Father forced himself on an intern again..the company is gonna have to pay her off…I…I know your father doesn't love me anymore." She explains with a sob, drinking more from her glass.

"Well, I love you mom," Anthony replied sadly. 

His mom looks at him, his eyes hazed from the drugs and alcohol, she leans over and kisses her son on the mouth. This wasn’t a motherly kiss at all! Anthony pulls away in a panic. "I could leave here and take you with me! We could move somewhere where no one knows I'm your mother, we could be happy," she insists, her hand suddenly feeling very uncomfortable on his thigh. 

"Mom! What...no! No!! That's, that’s just wrong!" Anthony shouts, panicked. 

"The way you are? It isn't any more natural!" His mom snaps back. 

Anthony feels the blood drain from his face, "What?”

“Your father and I both know you’re a fag.” His mother snaps, rolling her eyes. 

Anthony looks at his mother with disgust, gets up and leaves, taking his bottle of scotch with him up to his room. He drinks more than he ever has before…

The boy drinks enough that Jarvis finds him in a puddle of sick and barely breathing. His parents send him to an elite boarding school after that. It was boarding school or rehab. The public finding out that Howard Stark's son learned to binge drink from his father would look awful in the press. 

Despite everything that had happened to him, Anthony could not hold the kissing him a thing against his mother. She was a depressed, lonely and battered woman. She would’ve kissed anyone on that couch...at least that’s what Anthony always tells himself when he thinks of that moment. 

At boarding school, Tony explores his sexuality in safety. He likes boys and girls. They’re both hot and fun in different ways. But he likes boys more...he fools around a lot in closets, his dorm room, and the bathroom. He is quite popular and he gains new self-confidence. He's sarcastic and witty now that he's out of his shell. He starts making some friends too. His best friend is his roommate, James Rhodes, who he proudly calls “his Rhodey.” 

The best part about Rhodey is he doesn’t give a shit who Tony was into, "I don't wanna see it. You do whatever you want with guys or ladies, I just don't wanna walk in on you...and don't do nasty shit on my side in the room," the boy insisted sternly.

"That's okay, your bed squeaks too much anyway." Tony quips back and Rhodey playfully chucks a pillow at his head. 

Tony enjoys sneaking off-campus with his friends; he still has the taste for drinking, sometimes it’s still excessive. He learns he enjoys smoking pot too. 

The only thing he hates is going home for breaks. His dad always beats him badly…now he’s older, he can’t keep his mouth shut and often squares up to his dad. He lost all respect for his parents a long time ago, he often has angry outbursts when he’s around them. 

When classes start up again after the break, Rhodey walks in on Tony as he changes his shirt. He sees the bruises. "Did you get mugged something Tones? Dude...what the hell? Man, you’d better tell me, because I will find whoever did this to you. I’ll kick their ass and drop them off in front of the cops like, 'boom...special delivery' and make them confess " Rhodey boasts, sure of himself. 

Tony shakes his head at his friend's naive, heroic offer. "No Rhodey... you can't," he replies somberly. 

"Why not?" 

"Because it's my dad!" Tony shouts, tears filling his eyes. He quickly wipes them away, not wanting to look weak in front of his friend. 

Much to Tony's shock, Rhodey hugs him and lets him cry on his shoulder. 

They don't ever talk about that day, but it changes things, so much for the better.

\------- at sixteen years old----

"Anthony Edward Stark! Report to the headmaster's office." An announcement over the intercom gets his attention. Everyone in the class eyes Tony as he leaves. The boy sheepishly makes his way to the office. Please don't let me be expelled for hiding booze and pot in the dorms! He thinks about entering the office. He’s shocked to see Jarvis sitting in a chair there, the tall man wraps his arms around Tony. "Young Master Stark. There's been a tragedy," the butler states, barely keeping his composure. 

"What's happened?" Tony asks nervously. 

"Master and Madam Stark have perished in a car accident" 

Tony was utterly taken aback. What shocked him the most was the huge sense of relief he felt that they were dead. He didn’t have to deal with his parents anymore. They were gone. Then he felt bad for not feeling as sad as he should. The next days and weeks pass by him in a haze. He was drunk at his parent's funeral (closed casket because of the damage from the wreck). He was stoned and hungover at his first-ever board meeting. It was decided that his father's lifelong friend, Obadiah, would take over the job of CEO until Tony turned twenty-one years old. After that, the man would act as an advisor to help Tony keep on his father's ideal path for the company. Something the teen can't help but scoff at. He had his own ideas. 

Somehow Tony still managed to graduate at sixteen, he somehow also managed to stay sober during the ceremony. Jarvis comes of course, and both Tony and Rhodes got to walk the stage together. 

That was the last time he saw Jarvis. Six months later the man's poor, tender heart gave out on him. 

Of course, genius Tony Stark was accepted into MIT, no problem, and so was Rhodey. 

Tony had struggled with varying degrees of functional and not so functional alcoholism since then...he did his best though. 

\--------- twenty-one years old-----

The prodigal son returned to head Stark Industries. A modern DaVinci who doubled SI Stock value within the first year. 

Yes, he was still haunted by demons from the past, but Tony never once let that define him. Did he still sometimes go on a month-long bender? Maybe... okay, yes... from time to time, but that became rarer and rarer as his life moved on. The only thing he could not seem to do was hold down a steady love interest…


	24. Mister Rogers Neighborhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one for flashbacks for Peter's time at the shelter with Steve. Most this is from Steve's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if having this split into 2 parts annoys anyone. I know three flashbacks chapter back to back is bit a much. But I haven't feeling the best again. I did finally see a doctor for the health issues I supposed to last month...5 hours out of the house and 4 tests later and still no answers and I think made me sicker bc I've had a fever everyday since my appointment. Fatigue and fever isn't fun.

Steve Rogers had one more small errand to run before he could check up on things at the shelter. He always made time to help others. 

While exiting the final job on his to do list, the man hears loud bangs coming from an alleyway. He cautiously goes to investigate as the bangs continue. It's clear the ruckus was coming from the dumpster in the alley and the noise most certainly was not a rat. "Why don't you come out of there?" he calls out gently. 

There's rustling from the bin, suddenly Steve was met face to face with a filthy looking, skinny teen boy. "If this is your dumpster...I'm sorry I'll go." The boy replied nervously.

"Just come, out it's okay, I won't hurt you." The Veteran insists softly as he walks closer to the dumpster. The boy hops out, looking cautiously at the man across from him.   
"What's a kid like you doing digging in a dumpster?" The man inquires, curious and worried. 

"Stores throw out good food all the time...I also heard I can get money if I take soda cans back to the stores." The boy explains, holding out what looks like a half-eaten container of take out. 

Steve's heart sinks, this poor kid…"I can give you a list of youth shelters for anyone twenty one and under. They won't ask you about your parents and I can drop you off at any one of them, your choice," he offers, hoping the boy will agree. 

"No," The boy replies, shaking his head.

"Why not?" The blond asks, furrowing his brow. Why would anyone choose to dig in a dumpster versus a warm cot and a bowl of soup? 

The teen looks at the ground and frowns before looking up and finally answering. "The other kids are mean… I don't like bullies," he confesses sheepishly. 

Steve thinks over what to say...he shouldn't, but he can't just leave the boy out here, it isn't right. What if he gets hurt? Food poisoning? What if he dies of exposure? What if he gets raped? He sighs before asking, "I don't like bullies either. What would you say if I told you I know a shelter without any bullies?" 

The boy's face lights up. "Really?" He asks, sounding hopeful. 

"Yeah, I do and I can take you there." Steve offers. 

"Okay, you look nice" The boy responds with a wide smile. 

It shouldn't be this easy to get a teenage boy to follow him to his car. Yeah, getting this boy off the street was for the best... He convinces the teen to leave behind his container of dumpster food. 

"So what's your name kid?" Steve asks politely when they reach his beat-up station wagon. The whole backseat is overflowing with food and blankets for the Angelic Eagles veteran shelter. 

"I'm Peter Parker '' The boy replied cheerfully as he struggled to get the passenger door open. 

"Well, my name is Steve Rogers and it's nice to meet you." Steve greets with a smile. 

When they get into the car Peter smiles at his new buddy. "It's nice to meet you too Mr Rogers," The teen says politely. 

"Where ya from a kid?" The former soldier asks beginning to drive, ignoring his vehicle stalling as he starts it. 

"Queens." Peter chirps back. 

Steve nods and smiles at that, of course, a good polite boy is from a nice area like Queens. "Nice, I'm from Brooklyn," he replies cheerfully. 

During the drive to the shelter, Steve is completely happy to talk with Peter about anything, he just wants to know about the boy. "So how’d you end up…" the man trails off, hating himself for prying. 

"Homeless?...I'm kind of an orphan." Peter mumbles sadly, frowning and looking down. 

Steve frowns too, his heart sinking. His own parents died when he was young, he understands the teen's pain. If it weren't for his then best friend (now his boyfriend) finally convincing him to sleep on his couch, he could’ve ended up like Peter. "You didn't have anyone to stay with?" He questions. Peter frowns more and shakes his head. Steve feels guilty for making the boy sad. He decides to lighten the mood. He pats the boy's thigh gently, "Well you've got me now!" He announces with joy. Peter smiles at that it's adorable. 

When they get to the shelter. The teen happily helps his new friend carry things inside and drop them off at the front desk without even being asked. At the said desk, Steve greets the receptionist with a wave wanting to get Peter signed in. "Hello Rogers and who is this you've got with you?" The kind elderly Dolores inquires with a smile. 

Steve returns the lady's smile and pats the boy next to him on the shoulder. "This is Peter and he needs a place to stay," he explains cheerily.

Dolores begins typing on her computer. "Full name and information on your service please?" She asks Peter sweetly. 

"Peter Benjamin Parker and... I don't understand the second part." The teen confesses nervously. 

Steve tenses slightly. "Peter isn't exactly… well, he’s not a veteran at all actually, but we have enough beds open right? I thought it would be fine," he admits nervously. He really hopes he didn't give Peter false hope. 

"I can submit an emergency housing order, but it would only be temporary." Dolores declares as she turns back her computer. The receptionist passes over the clipboard with paper on it. "Read it over and then sign on the line please," she tells him. Peter takes the board and pen from the counter. He doesn't take his time to read the page. He doesn't even skim it. The boy goes straight for the line and then scribbles a barely legible capital P followed by a squiggly line that doesn't look anything close to a name. Steve and Dolores share a worried glance. "You can set him up in bed 31 for now." The woman offers with a smile. 

Peter and Steve wave goodbye to the older women and the former soldier begins showing Peter around. "Any questions?" The blond inquires. 

"Yeah, what's a veteran?" The teen asks so innocently and naively. Oh, this boy would have been eaten alive, being left on the streets. 

"Someone that's been in the military, you know, gone to war and come back." Steve explains politely. "I'm a veteran, so are most the people that volunteer here and everybody that stays is too, except for you of course, but we can't just leave you out on the streets," he goes on to say. 

"Oh, okay, that sounds scary, you guys must be super brave." The boy mumbles, looking around at everything in the shelter.

Steve chuckles at that. "I suppose so Queens." He replies heartily. "These are the men's showers. You can take one now if you like. I can always finish the tour later?" He offers.

Peter looks around the room, Steve catches him staring at the curtains at the front of each stall. The boy looks so tense, "M-more people...other...p-p..people are allowed in here... while I...shower?" He asks, stammering nervously.

"Well yes, but you'd have your own stall," Steve assures him, it makes sense that the boy is shy.

Peter frowns and shakes his head. "No locks...I...I-I...I'm okay without one," he mumbles. 

He's worried about the teen now, definitely worried. "That's okay. I can stand outside the curtain and wait for you. I promise I won’t come in and I’ll stop anyone else if they try, okay?” Peter tentatively nods. 

“Good, now let's go see your bed, it’ll have clean towels on it and I’ll get you a change of clothes. We can put your clothes in the wash." Steve suggests with a forced smile. He doesn't want Peter to know he's worried. 

“Mr Rogers, I want to keep my hoodie”, Peters states boldly, clinging onto the too large red hoodie. 

“That’s okay Peter, can I just wash it for you? I’ll get it straight back, promise.” 

Peter thinks for a minute, then shakily hands over his hoodie. “Please be careful with it, it’s special.” 

“Sure kid. Wait here, I’ll get you some clean clothes.” Steve returns with a change of clothes and leads Peter to the showers once more.

He sits on the chair outside while Peter strips off and uses the products provided on his hair and body. The water was warm, it felt wonderful to be clean again. He dried off inside the curtain and Steve passed his clothes around it. The top and joggers were slightly too big, but nothing that couldn’t be fixed. Peter just tied the drawstring tighter to keep them up. He stepped out from behind the curtain and looked shyly at Steve, he was all clean and dressed. 

"Okay, Brooklyn...You called me Queens before and it sounded really cool. We can use code names now. I like it." Peter announces with an adorable smile across his face. 

Steve chuckles at that. "Okay, that sounds good kid," he nods in agreement.  
“Before I forget, take this, it’s got shower gel, shampoo, toothpaste and a new toothbrush in it. It’s yours.” He hands Peter a drawstring bag.   
“Wow, thanks Brooklyn.”  
“You’re welcome Queens.” Steve smiles and ruffles Peter’s hair.   
When they arrive at Peter's bed again, the boy plops down smiling wide as he runs his hand over the blanket. "It's so soft!" He exclaims cheerfully. 

"You like it? You can settle in if you want. It's about time for me to lead one of the groups we've got here, but I'll be back to check on you after. I’ll take your dirty clothes to the laundry. Don’t worry, it’s just by the kitchen. You’ll get them back later tonight. You just sit tight okay Queens?" He questions playfully, ruffling the teens hair. 

"Okay, sure. Thanks so much for letting me stay here Brooklyn". Peter declares, beaming with joy as he unzips his bag and pulls out a children's coloring book. He then pulls out a hand full of crayons. 

Steve frowns, but says nothing at Peter's choice of activity, nodding at the teen before walking away, he's so happy he got this kid a place to stay. On the way down to the hall, he bumps into his boyfriend. "I heard you picked up a stray." Bucky comments. He shakes his head but smiles. 

"He's a good kid...he's so naive though, he got into our car because I look like a nice person. I could have been some insane monster and he just got in my car. He can't even write his name right. I hate to assume things, but I'm concerned he...well that he might be disabled...and he panicked when he saw the showers don't have locks. Maybe he's already been hurt while sleeping rough because he trusted a bad man...I wish I'd found him sooner. He’s sat on his bed coloring in Buck. He actually has crayons and a kids coloring book!” Steve rambles on, becoming more and more on edge. 

Bucky snakes his arm around his partner's waist. "It's okay, you found him now and that's what matters okay? Who knows what’s happened to him? The important thing is that he’s safe now.” He says in a reassuring tone. 

"Okay. Yeah you're right Buck, thanks." Steve let's out, giving the man a quick kiss. 

When Steve returns from leading the group with two coffee cups in hand, Peter isn't in his bed. He quickly begins looking for the boy. He finds Peter in the kitchen of all places. "Don't usually let people back here that aren't..." he begins to explain, but drops off when he realizes Peter is just sitting on the floor staring at the small TV with crappy bunny ear antennas. They keep it on the counter. A staticky cartoon is playing across the screen. The boy was just sitting crossed legged with a huge grin across his face and bag of baby carrots in his lap. 

Peter breaks away from the screen at Steve’s voice. "Oh, hi Brooklyn!" The boy chirps. 

Steve sets the coffees down and sits on the floor next to the teen. Peter flops sideways, overlaying his head on Steve's shoulder. "What are you watching kiddo?" He inquires, having given up on getting the boy out of the kitchen. 

Peter giggles at the screen. "Curious George...he's a funny little monkey," he states, then holds out a carrot to Steve. "You want some?" He sweetly asks, he was so innocent. It was utterly adorable

"Sure." Steve replies, taking the carrot and eating it. As they sit there with PBS Kids audio and Peter's giggles filling the kitchen, Steve feels an overwhelming parental urge to help this boy anyway he can.


	25. Good Things Can't Last Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second shelter flashback. Peter opens up to Bucky about his abuse but his time at the shelter can't last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have not been feeling great the past week but I hope this is still good.

Peter loves the shelter so much. After his lunch of baby carrots and coffee, he helps Mr Rogers with the chores. 

One of the other people staying at the shelter offers to trim Peter's hair. The boy agrees as it's hot out and his curls are getting out of control. This place is so nice. 

"Just don't give him a buzz cut okay Dave? These are adorable," Steve comments, ruffling the teen's hair playfully. Peter giggles. 

"Don't worry about it, he'll still have enough hair left to woo the ladies." Dave chuckles, readying the trimmer. 

Peter wrinkles his nose at the comment "...Or boys," he mumbles shyly. 

Dave let out another chuckle. "Whichever, there's no harm in that," he says with a smile, starting to cut the boy's hair. 

When he stands up after his haircut, Peter examines it in the nearby mirror. He’s happy with the look, and this is the first-time his face has been this clean since he left home. He's happy his red hoodie is all clean and nice smelling. This the nicest he's felt in months. 

Mr. Rogers glances at his phone, "it's still early enough. I have another group to lead before dinner. Do you want to sit in for it or do you want to spend time coloring by your bed?" 

Peter squints thoughtfully. "I think spending more time with you would be fun." 

Steve smiles. "Okay, let's go kiddo." 

\--------------

Steve would be lying if he said he had no motives in mind with having Peter sit in the group. He's hoping the therapeutic setting will encourage Peter to open up a bit more. 

When they get to the room the boy happily helps set up the chairs in a circle. The teen really is so eager to please, it's utterly adorable. 

The boy sits down next to Steve as more people file in. 

"Hello everyone. As you can see we have a new face joining us today. Peter hasn't ever been in the session, but I still think this group could benefit him. Give him an understanding of the sacrifices people like us have made...and if he wants to add anything to discuss with the group, he should feel welcome." Steve announces with a gentle hand on Peter's shoulder. "Now let's get the introductions out of the way so we can pick up where we left off. I think our new friend should go first," he explains, glancing towards the teen beside him. 

"Hi, I'm Peter, it's nice to meet all of you." The boy greets with a cute wave. 

Everyone else in the circle gives their own intros and greetings back. Steve goes on to properly start the group. They've been working on processing traumatic memories. A few people attending gave personal examples of the skills they've learned and how they helped them. Steve watches Peter's reaction out of the corner of his eye. It's clear the boy is listening carefully to everything being said. He doesn't look scared or shocked like these tales of suffering are outside of his imagination. It's the same look Buck gets listening to other prisoners of war talk. He gets it...he's been there. Any doubt Steve had about Peter having been abused leaves the veteran right then. 

Steve waits the whole time, hoping Peter will feel safe enough to open up, but the moment never comes. When the group ends, Peter is happy to help clear up again. 

"Hey. Dolores wants to know how many boxes of cans you brought in. She thinks Frank miscounted again." Bucky declares from the doorway. 

"There were twenty boxes." Steve replies quickly, stacking more of the chairs up. "By the way, this is Peter. Queens meet Bucky, my boyfriend, " He introduces. 

"Oh, hi Mister Bucky!" The boy greets cheerfully. 

Bucky walks over to shake the teen's hand. "You're precious. I get why Steve wanted to help you so badly now.”

Peter smiles and looks down while he shakes the man's hand. "Woah you have a metal arm? That's so cool!" He exclaims, making both the older men laugh. 

"I'll leave you guys to it here, I'm on kitchen duty," Bucky tells his boyfriend. Peter giggles when the men kiss in front of him, like a child seeing their parents kiss, he probably isn't sure how to handle it.

At dinner, of course Peter cleans his bowl and Steve catches Bucky slipping the boy extra bread after everyone's had their share. As the couple leave for evening, Queens is at the door to wave them goodbye.

\---------------

When morning comes, Steve and Bucky are eager to go to the shelter to see Peter. Not having any donations to take, they ride their motorcycle to the shelter. "You know he's probably gonna be fascinated by our helmets, right?" Bucky comments after they've arrived. 

Steve smiles at that idea. "If Queens really likes them, we might end up taking him for a ride. It can't hurt and he's so curious about stuff, it's adorable," he replies gleefully as they head inside. He's only known Peter for a day and he already cherishes the kid so much. It's so hard not to. 

Oddly enough, Dave greets them at the front desk. "Your boy had night terrors most of the night, he kept the whole of room thirty up," he states tiredly. 

Steve feels his stomach knot upon hearing this. He had suspected the poor boy had been abused after the shower and his reactions during the group, but confirmation of this wasn't at all something he was ready for. "Do you know what he was dreaming about?" He questions cautiously. 

"He just kept yelling 'no stop please stop no' and that's when he wasn't just screaming" Dave explains frowning worriedly as he speaks. 

Steve feels a comforting metal hand around his waist. "It's gonna be okay," Bucky whispers softly. 

"Thanks for telling us," Steve tells Dave, who nods and walks away. 

Steve then turns his attention to his boyfriend. "I think you should try to get Peter to open up. Maybe he was too shy to talk about things in a larger group. Maybe one on one could be better...you could get him talking if you start with the stuff that happened to you. It doesn't have to be graphic, just enough for him to relate," part of him hated himself, asking Bucky to bring up his time as a prisoner of war, but he wants so badly to be able to help Petey. They can't help him unless they have some idea of what he's been through. 

Buck looks a bit reluctant, but nods. "Yeah okay, I can try that." 

\--------------

Most of the day goes pretty normal. Peter doesn't mention his nightmares at all. He seems tired and makes more runs for coffee, but doesn't explain why he's so tired. He's still an incredibly polite and helpful boy, despite his exhaustion. 

When it's time to start prepping dinner, Bucky finds Peter sitting on his bed coloring. "Hey kiddo, you wanna help me make dinner today?" He questions hopefully. He's eager to get the teen talking one to one. 

Peter looks up at him and him and smiles. “Yeah sure!" He chirps in cheerfully as he puts away his coloring supplies. 

The teen follows the dark-haired former soldier into the kitchen. Planting himself on a stool beside the older male when they arrive, Peter clumsily begins washing and peeling potatoes. 

Bucky ends up cleaning up the potatoes the boy peels, but he doesn't really mind the kid's clumsiness, it’s almost endearing in a way. "So I heard you had some trouble sleeping last night," he comments calmly. 

The teen frowns, "Yeah...I have bad dreams sometimes," he replies meekly, not looking up from the vegetable in his hand. 

"I have bad dreams too sometimes… Steve told you he's a veteran right? I am too. The thing about being in the army is sometimes you see a lot of scary stuff. We're the first line of defense when there's a lot of very bad people somewhere…" Bucky tells the boy a bit tensely. "Sometimes those bad people will take good people and hold them captive because they want to use the people they have to get good people to do what they want," he goes on to say. 

Peter looks over at him now, listening more intently. "Captive? Like in a jail? Even though they are good guys and didn't do anything wrong? The bad people must be super-duper bad then!"

Oh, this kid was too precious, Bucky can't help but think. "Yeah, they’re very bad. I was one of the soldiers that was taken captive by the very bad guys…." The veteran gets tenser as his mind wanders back to that time in his life. His good hand shakes as he chops up pieces of celery…he does his best to hide his stress from Peter, not wanting to upset the boy. "The people that were keeping me there weren't just bad, they were evil…very, very evil, they did horrible things to me and the other men being held there. I still get nightmares about what happened to me and what I saw. There's no shame in having nightmares about things that happen to you. Sometimes though, talking to people about what happened can help the memories hurt a hell of a lot less". 

Peter looks tense himself now. "...I used to be with a bad... evil man for a very long time...he hurt me a lot...I was adopted," the boy mumbles, now stopping his cooking prep, unable to focus. 

"He beat you?" Bucky inquires bluntly, hoping to get an idea of the type of abuse Peter went through. 

Peter crumbles and cries into his hands, becoming overwhelmed. "...And o-other...bad t-t-touching…hands and…with..." the teen lets out a sob, unable to finish the sentence…"i-inside stuff hurt s-so...bad...h-he hurt me… so much every...all the time!" He shouts, sobbing. 

Bucky feels so full of rage towards the man who hurt Peter. He wishes so badly to wrap his metal hand around the man's neck…he manages to push these feelings away, he goes to put his arm around the boy to comfort him. "No!" Peter screams loudly, panicking.

"Okay, okay, I won't touch you, it's okay. You're safe, it's gonna be okay. Just listen to my voice, you aren't there anymore." Bucky states in a comforting tone, he keeps talking until the boys calmed down. 

"I want to...go back to my bed now please," the boy mumbles, wiping his face. 

"Go ahead, take all the break you need Queens. It's okay. I’ll finish up on my own." Bucky assures the teen with a gentle pat to the back. 

Peter then gets up to leave. Bucky decides he needs a smoke after that ordeal before dinner. It takes another ten minutes to be finished. He makes his way outside, lighting up the second he's outdoors. After only a few moments, Steve comes outside to join him. "I saw Peter heading for his bed... how'd the chat go?" He asks nervously. 

Bucky sighs. "The man who adopted and raised him was a disgusting abusive piece of shit…not only was he physically abusive, but from the sounds of it, he was also a rapist," he declares, unable to keep the anger from his voice. 

Steve furrows his brow, frowning. "The poor kid, it's horrible when stuff like that happens, but there's something truly vile about it happening to a disabled child. Peter is so sweet and trusting, it's so horrible that anyone could ever hurt him, that...is the worst way someone could hurt a child," he proclaims sorrowfully. 

"Yeah, I know it's sick, he acts so little that I can't help but think it's because his abuser wanted him to stay young forever and that's so sick. How could anyone be turned on by him acting like he’s barely older than a toddler? I don't understand why sick fucks like that are just allowed to live." Bucky rants, happy his boyfriend doesn't scold him for cursing. "You have no idea how relieved I am that you found him." Bucky adds, taking a final drag of his cigarette and stomping the butt out. He goes to kiss Steve before heading back inside, but the blond stops him. 

"Your breath reeks of smoke, you’re not kissing my mouth. I don't want to taste that trash." Steve announces sternly. 

Bucky responds by quickly pecking the other's cheek before heading in to finish dinner. His anger happily sedated by nicotine. 

\---------------

On Peter's third day at the shelter, Bucky and Steve are informed by Dolores that this will be the teen's last day. "We can't just kick him out." Steve argues at the front desk. He's become incredibly bonded to Peter in the short time they've known him. Steve especially, he really does care for the boy very much. He's bonding to him as if the boy were his own. It's hard not to, Petey is so adorable and lovable. He's such a cheerful helpful kid, despite all he's been through. 

"There's nothing I can do about it Steve, this shelter is meant for vets, taking in other people could affect our charity status. If it were up to me I'd let that little charmer stay here forever." The older woman explains sadly.

Most of the morning goes by as normal, but with a tense haze over everyone's moods. Closer to noon, Steve makes inquiries about other places Peter can stay in, other shelters he knew of. Churches that offer rooms if you just take care of the grounds. YMCAs that have rooms for rent. Cheap motels even. Anything he can think of that would help Peter. He even offers to pay for a motel room for a few nights until they think of something else. "I don't want you to waste your money on me. It's okay, I'll be okay...the park's not so bad" Peter declares sadly, packing up his backpack. 

"Just take this please." Steve begs, holding out a ziplock bag full of toiletries, and a little over fifty bucks in cash.

The teen stares at the bag before finally taking it. "Thanks Brooklyn,” he mumbles, shoving it into his bag. 

Steve watched Peter leave the shelter, he barely held back his tears. He's so worried about everything that could happen to the kid wandering the streets on his own. "He's made it this long, I'm sure he'll be okay.” Buck says reassuringly with his arm around Steve's waist. 

"I really hope so." Steve replies, watching from the window as Queens turns the corner and leaves his sightline.


	26. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back in the present day. Peter wakes up not feeling best. Tony is there to help him feel better like the wonderful Daddy he is. The couple have an important chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not very long and I know I've been gone a while its the best I could do at the time.

** _ [I have a groupchat for this story on Tumblr now ](https://www.tumblr.com/chat/aPVWvs9HbVB46SzUCGzrpg/becoming-daddys-boy-starker-fic) _ **

Tony finally climbed into bed. He was exhausted, but horny as hell. He looked over at his baby boy who’s sound asleep beside him. He sighs as he looks at him, thinking about what to do. Peter did give him permission to touch him while he slept...it shouldn't be any different if the boy was drunk before he fell asleep should it?

"JARVIS, turn the heat up," he ordered in a bare whisper, but it's enough. Tony then pulled the blanket back. His baby boy looked so peaceful in his sleep. You'd never even know the boy had been so sick earlier. Tony ran his hands down the boy's chest. He tweaked Peter's nipples one at a time, only stopping when the boy's breath hitched. He doesn't need Peter waking up, the sweet boy needs all the rest he can get.

He gently rolled the teen on to his side, when the boy didn’t stir, Tony pulled the boy closer. He fished out the lube from his bedside table, uncapping the bottle and squeezing a generous amount into the palm of his hand, giving a few long strokes to his cock. He smeared the leftover lube between Peter's thighs. He was too tired to deal with working the boy open… the boy wasn’t responsive enough to tell if something was wrong or hurt. Fucking between the boy's thighs instead was just better for tonight. He leaned over, groaning as he slid his cock between the boy's legs. He jerked Peter off as he thrusted back and forth. The boy didn’t wake up the whole time, even as he hardened under Tony's hand. The older man didn’t stop until both of them came. They were both covered in jizz and lube by the end, but he didn’t care, he just held Peter until he too drifted off to sleep.

\--------------

When Peter was gently woken, he lets out a whine and buries himself deeper into the softness of the bed. "Baby, I know you don't feel good, but I want you to try to get up," he hears his Daddy say next to him.

"It's too bright," he mumbles back.

"JARVIS, start morning after protocol. Try opening your eyes now baby." The voice gently encourages.

The teen lets his eyes flutter open as he glances up at the ceiling. The lights in the room are dimmed, so Peter decides to sit up.

"How's your head?" Tony asks. Peter feels a gentle hand in his hair, he leans into the touch.

"Hurts," Peter replies, rubbing his eyes and groaning.

Tony coos at him sympathetically, "Welcome to your first hangover sweetie. When you're feeling a bit better, we need to have a chat about last night," the elder explains softly.

"Hangover? I drank...I-I had too much alcohol?" Peter stutters out confused. He didn’t remember that at all…what else happened that he didn’t know? He frowns thinking about it.

"Yes baby, you got really sick, it worried daddy." Mr Stark states, as he rubs between Peter's shoulder blades.

Peter feels upset, he doesn't like that he's worried his daddy, "I'm sorry," he mumbles back sadly.

There's rustling beside the teen, and then suddenly he's being pulled into a hug. He's pressed into his Daddy's chest. "It's okay, we'll work on this. Let's get some Powerade and Advil, see how you feel about breakfast," Mr Stark announces, holding Peter tightly to him.

The sudden mention of food makes Peter's tummy twist horribly. "No breakfast please," he begs.

Tony sighs at that, making his chest move and Peter move with it. "It looks like someone’s learned their lesson about drinking too much huh?" He begins running his fingers through the teen's hair.

"Uh-huh daddy, hangovers suck!" Peter whimpers back.

His daddy responds by kissing him on the forehead and standing up, taking Peter with him. The teen now realizes how sticky he is. "Daddy...I need a bath...I-I think I had...dream with...I think...I-I...I'm sticky...d-down there..a lot" he rambles nervously, his face now buried in his daddy's shoulder. This is so embarrassing!

"Oh baby, it wasn't a dream...You said I could touch you while you were asleep, so I did." Tony explains fondly.

Peter then finds himself set down on a counter with a warm washcloth between his legs...it felt nice. When he was clean, Mr Stark stops touching him and the teen whimpers. That felt good, so good he almost forgot how bad his head hurt. Tony gives the boy a sympathetic look and kisses his forehead. "We can play later," the older man declares gently. Peter whispers an okay daddy back.

They both get washed and clean their teeth. It feels much better to get rid of the stale taste of vomit and alcohol, Peter begins to feel slightly better. Peter gets his vitamin tablet, some medicine that his daddy says will make his head feel better and another for his tummy. Then Peter gets to stare at his daddy while the man shaves. The boy's eyes keep wandering down to the man's impressive bulge as he shaves. He can't help it. It will not cease to blow his mind how hot his daddy is. The six-pack, thick strong arms, goatee...huge dick...it's so thick and long...and it's magical because it's big even when it's not hard.

"Were you staring at my cock?" Mr Stark asks sensually.

"What?...Nooo...Maybe...Well, yeah," Peter’s on edge, flushing sheepishly, flustered at having been caught.

"You like it that much?" Tony asks with a cocky grin.

Peter covers his face, nodding and blushing more. He's too overwhelmed for words and his headache isn't helping. "Your cock’s magical," he mumbles.

"Magical cock? Because of how good I fuck you?" His daddy prys further.

The boy nods again, "Yeah and you're big…it's big even when you aren't hard it's so big and nice all the time... it's the magical cause of that".

"Magical cock I like the sound of that baby boy...Your cock is pretty magical too," Tony responds, his voice low, it was so sexy to Peter's ears.

The teen was so hard, he didn’t even care, he lowered his hands in shock. "How is mine magical?" He was confused. He was so small…it couldn’t be magic.

"You have a perfect, magical baby boy cock, it's so cute and small, fun to play with," Mr Stark tells him with his hand brushing along Peter's thigh, making the boy shiver under his touch.

Tony pulls on a pair of boxers and helps Peter into a pair of lilac lacey panties. Tony then carries the teen downstairs. The boy is getting used to being carried about, he really enjoys it now. Especially when he has headaches like this.

Peter's daddy makes him have sips of black coffee with not much sugar, but he gets sips of grape Powerade to have in between so it's okay. He's not only allowed any food besides toast which annoys him a bit...but he trusts his daddy and his tummy is upset, so being a good boy is the best idea.

"How are you feeling baby boy?" Mr Stark questions between bites of Cheerios.

The teen replies quickly, "I think I'm okay to go today...the pills you gave me helped...thanks daddy," he smiles a small smile. He's not lying. He does feel better, but not completely, his head still hurts, but he wants to go to his internship.

Mr Stark clears his throat and Peter knows it means he needs to give the older male his full attention. "I still want to chat with you about last night...what do you remember? Do you remember being in the bathtub with Daddy?" He asks worriedly.

"Yeah…" Peter replies frowning, he remembers his Daddy touching him...he got confused and thought Mr Beck was trying to be inside him…he was so scared…when his heart finally stopped racing. He just wanted to not have to think about the bad stuff…

Tony sips his coffee. "You can't cope with alcohol. It's not healthy. It's highly addictive and can damage your body…" The man sets his mug down and looks very tense "Both my parents were addicts...my father was an alcoholic…my mother was a drug addict...she abused prescription medication...they died because my dad decided to drive while drunk... I struggled with addiction for years. I have more three month AA chips then I care to count…I've had bad relapses...uncle Rhodey or Happy or Pepper or someone else would drag me to a meeting. I'd get sober...until the next bad night and I’d start all over again... addiction is a living hell. I don't want to be the reason you end up like that…you can't run to booze when you're upset…I know how tempting it can be to just numb all the pain, but that doesn't fix anything," he explains on edge.

Peter finds himself fidgeting in his seat, "if it's so bad, why can we drink it?" The boy asks innocently.

"You are supposed to be responsible with it. You definitely shouldn't drink as much as you did last night...not ever" Mr Stark declares sternly. “People can die of alcohol poisoning Peter!”

The teen frowns, "I just wanted to feel better...I'm sorry Daddy." Peter states, his voice cracking.

There's some clatter and then the teen finds himself being held close to his daddy. "I'm not saying this to scare you or hurt you, baby boy. I'm saying this because I...I care about you...I care about you so much," Mr Stark murmurs with Peter pressed against his abs. "I won't make you figure out how to cope on your own...baby. I think you should try therapy to help you deal with what you went through. Don't worry. I'll go too...I know I need it." Tony tells him.

"Therapy?" Peter asks confused, as his eyes are cleaned with a napkin.

Tony lets out a low hum, "Yeah sweetie, therapy… You'll learn to drink with moderation in time, but for now, I think it's about time we get your cute butt dressed for the day. Wouldn't want either of us to be late.”

Peter wasn’t really sure how he felt about Therapy. He'd never gone before, but his daddy moves on quickly, so the boy does too.

The couple head upstairs. Peter was taken aback when his Daddy had him wear a suit. The boy is happy when he gets a pink dress shirt and doesn't have to have a tie...he’s allowed his top button undone. "Daddy? Could I borrow a pair of your sunglasses?" The teen inquires nervously...his daddy looks so cool wearing them that he wants to try.

Mr Stark answers his boy by putting a pair of sunglasses on Peter's face. The boy grins at himself in the mirror. He looks so cool like Daddy!

"You look handsome baby boy," Mr Stark says, wrapping his arms around Peter's waist.

The boy giggles at that. "I look like you daddy," he replies softly. The teen is led to his shoes, then they’re off for the day. The teen gets a nice surprise in the parking lot. Happy is there with the limo to drive them.

Peter feels really fancy being in the back of a limo wearing a nice suit. He cuddles into his Daddy's side as they are driven away by Happy.


	27. You're A YACKI Now Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes new friends and Tony gets ready for his meeting.

Peter spends the drive to the tower with his head resting on his daddy's chest. He likes listening to it, sometimes it ticks like a clock. As they drive, the boy wonders if it ticks because it's a robot heart? Mr Stark is rubbing his back under the teen's suit jacket over his shirt. It feels lovely...he loves his daddy so much. He feels every amazing, wonderful touch. He’s sure he must have sparkly heart eyes. His tummy was certainly filled with butterflies, things everyone in movies say they feel when they’re in love with someone. That’s what he feels when he looks at his Daddy. 

"I'm gonna drop you off, but I can't stay long baby, today’s very important,” Tony tells the boy, breaking the teen from his thoughts. 

"Okay Daddy," Peter replies softly, trying not to focus on how his head feels, or how nervous he is for the day ahead. 

\----------

The divider between the driver and passenger area lowers. "We'll have to use the private entrance, it’s too crowded out front," Happy says cautiously. 

Tony sits up to get a better look at the crowd. He's had larger crowds at SI cons, but this is a sizable crowd. He wonders how many people are there for him and how many for T'challa? For a moment the billionaire considers telling Happy to just stop the car. However, he quickly reconsiders this when he notices how many reporters are in the crowd. He doesn't want those vultures getting near his baby boy...Peter doesn't need the stress from the harassment that comes with being in the public eye. Eventually, he knows he'll have to make a statement. People are going to notice the fact that there's a new face in his entourage of close companions...if they haven't already. However, Tony wants to push that moment as far into the future as he can. Peter's mental health and safety are too important to him...and until Beck is behind bars, he'll never feel like Peter is truly safe. 

"Back door is fine," Tony tells Happy. 

The car pulled into a private area of the parking garage. Based on the number of cars there, a few others had the same idea. Pepper's dusty blue Cadillac and Nat's oversized black SUV...Tony has to stifle a laugh at the idea of the fiery woman speeding there with poor, poor Brucie white-knuckling his armrest with anxiety the entire ride. Tony lays eyes on Steve and Bucky's piece of shit station wagon, he can't help but glare at it. You'd think that, for people so judgemental with how others live, the pair would be better with their own money. They could at least buy a decent car. That station wagon was embarrassing!

Stark's blood boils when he witnesses Peter looking fondly at the car. He wraps his arm around the boy's waist possessively, holding him close. "I'm making a few stops before heading up top," Tony says, looking at Happy as he pushes the button to the floor he needs first. The bodyguard nods in response. 

Peter is fidgeting and bouncing on his heels during the elevator ride. Happy clearly notices and gives Tony a worried look. The man just shrugs in return. His boy just does this when he's nervous, he knows that Peter definitely seems extra anxious today...the poor boy has a lot going on right now, so Tony isn't surprised at all. 

When the doors open again Peter and Tony step out, (Happy stays in, he’s going on to the conference floor to wait for Tony).   
"Are you excited to meet your new friends?" Tony asks gleefully, hoping to ease his boy's anxiety. 

Peter still looks worried, "I just hope everyone doesn't hate me," the teen mumbles back.

The elder of the pair stops in his tracks, wrapping both his arms around Peter to hold him close. "Baby boy, no sane person could ever hate you," he assures him fondly. He gives Peter a quick kiss before he lets go of the boy.

Peter nods a bit. Tony isn't sure how much the boy believes him. 

They stop in front of a room and Tony pushes the door open. 

\---------

Everyone in the room drops what they were working on to look at Tony. Peter watches as everyone's attention is abruptly turned towards them. When Peter looks over his glasses, he feels so vulnerable...maybe that's why his Daddy wears them so much?

"Hello YACKI, pod sixteen. Meet your new member, Peter Parker...my boyfriend.” Tony greets loudly. "Any questions?" He asks the group. 

The row of eyes staring at Peter get wider. The teen flushes and fiddles with his suit cuffs, suddenly finding them very interesting. He's sure that if he tried, he could see the tension in the room with his own eyes. 

"What's your specialty?" A very friendly-looking, chubby teen boy asks him, finally breaking the silence. 

Peter furrows his brow. He has no idea what that even means. "I’m sorry. What?" He questions back, honestly. 

"What types of things do you make?" A girl with long red hair asks, as she traces her fingers over a speaker that looks like one JARVIS talks out of at home. 

Peter feels even more nervous now. "Uhmm...well all kinds of stuff I guess," the boy mumbles sheepishly. He feels so out of place here. Everyone in this room is way smarter than him, he just knows it. He doesn't belong here...he should ask his Daddy if Happy can take him back home. 

"How good are you at writing code?" Another boy asks Peter, not looking up from his computer screen. 

"I can't write at all...or read if I'm honest...letters are just really hard." Peter mumbles, fidgeting more. He looks at the floor, he wants to go. He’s so bad, he won't fit in here, he's too stupid. 

"Why are you here then?" A voice Peter doesn't know asks.

Peter wants to cry... because he doesn't know why he's here. What was he thinking? 

"Pull up the blueprints for everything you made last month," Peter hears his Daddy order. "Look at the screen," he hears, then feels a soothing hand on his shoulder. "Let him look at it for ten seconds and then close it," Tony adds quickly.

The teen looks up, his eyes taking in every detail of the diagram being shown to him. When the image is pulled from his view again Peter looks at Mr Stark with deep confusion. 

"Now build it," daddy tells him. 

Peter takes off his suit jacket, setting it down on a nearby chair. He fiddles with his sleeves, happy when he finally gets them unbuttoned,pushing them up. He doesn't want to get his powder pink shirt dirty; he loves it too much. The boy tries not to think about everyone in the room staring at him as he gets a box of parts and starts building. 

He knows everything he needs and where to put it. He just does it! It’s imprinted in his mind, and as he works he figures out what every part does...he decides to make a few changes to the device based on what he notices. 

When he's done, Peter steps back looking at everyone, hoping this is what they wanted. 

"It took me eighty hours to build my copy and you did that in less than fifteen minutes..." A baffled boy with bleach-blond, almost silver hair breaths in amazement. 

"The thingy should do that binging thing faster is on this one now too...if that's what you wanted it to do." Peter explains.

Peter watches as the other boy walks over with a sour look on his face. Peter hopes he didn't do something wrong. The silver-haired boy picks up the object that Peter built. A few others have crowded around Peter now. "He made your scanner work twice as fast and he made it under fifteen minutes," someone in the group utters.

Everyone stares at them with their mouths gaped open after that. "Anyone still think Peter doesn't belong here?" He hears his daddy say from behind him. Peter looked as everyone shook their heads. 

The boy looks at his daddy and he has a feeling he's gonna have to leave Peter soon. He feels a hand around his waist as his daddy talks. "I'll leave you all to mingle and get to know each other...keep in mind, however, that you have a deadline coming up, so don't spend all day just chit-chatting. I don't want any of you to treat Peter any differently just because he's in a relationship with me. He's your peer and friend just like everyone else okay?" The elder asks a bit sternly. Everyone nods, still looking stunned by Peter's actions. "Now Peter can't read and he has a latex allergy. I want you all to help him with that and make sure he doesn't use anything that has latex in it. Make him feel welcome," he orders a bit more softly. 

Peter gets a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back after lunch for you, okay baby?" His daddy assures him. 

"Okay Daddy," Peter mumbles back. Tony let's go of him and leaves the room.

\----------

Tony makes a bee line for the elevator, today is a busy day and he's already thirty minutes behind because of the time he spent with Peter. He doesn't regret it at all however, his boy needs to feel safe and happy. He only hopes Peter has a good time. The boy needs friends with a good support network. Tony pushes the button for Pepper's floor. When the doors open he goes to find her office. 

"Whatever it is, no!" the woman states bluntly, without even looking up from her laptop screen. 

"It's not about me, it's about Peter and his abuser," Tony replies, asserting himself. 

Pepper pauses, shutting her laptop. "Okay, fine! But you really need to not rely on me to sort out your personal life Tony. I'm not your personal assistant anymore. It's hard enough running the charity branch and PR. I'll help you this once because it matters, but you need to hire a new assistant, " she expresses calmly. 

"I doubt I'd find an assistant as good as you...but I understand. Peter told me the name of his abuser, well part of a name while he was having a flashback. I was hoping you could look into public records? Find the sick fuck so we can have him reported," Tony confesses, clenching his fists at the thought of Beck. "Peter called him Mister Beck. The boy's full name is Peter Benjamin Parker, his birthday is August 10th, he was born in Queens. Would that be enough to find Beck?" He asks, that name feeling like venom on his tongue. 

"It should be." Pepper answers, jotting down the new info. "You know Wanda is looking for a job so maybe she can be your assistant." she comments. 

Tony can't help but chuckle. "Yeah that's a big nope. I'm not giving her unlimited access to JARVIS. She'd probably starve to death, refusing to do anything but talk to him.” It wasn't talked about much, but it was well known within Stark Industries that the girl had a thing for the AI. It wasn't hurting anyone, so everyone just let it go, even if it was more than a bit odd. 

"Okay, fine! How about Harley?" Pepper retorts, setting down her notepad with a grin across her face.

Tony can't help but tense up at the suggestion, he knows exactly what she's trying to do, responding with, "he’s a little shit!”

"He's your little shit." Pepper grins. 

The billionaire groans and rolls his eyes. This is not where he wanted this conversation to go. He doesn't have time for this today. 

"I know you promised not to tell him for now, but you should spend more time with him outside the lab more often. It won't be so shocking when he knows," Pepper insists, her voice stern, yet kind. 

Tony sighs deeply. "Okay fine," he finally admits. 

"You know it's gonna be more awkward now because he and Peter, your boyfriend is only one year older than your-" 

"Don't say it! You don't need to say it, I know." Tony announces quickly. 

Pepper looks all too pleased with herself as she stands up, glancing at her phone. "We should head up, he'll be here soon," she declares. 

Tony nods in agreement, wanting to distract himself from their previous conversation. 

\-----------

Peter quickly becomes aware that he's actually the youngest person in his YACKI pod. Pietro and Wanda are both eighteen, they're twins, even though they don't look alike. Pietro does track and Peter is told he shouldn't trust the food the silver-haired boy makes. Wanda really, really likes JARVIS. Harley is seventeen and he reminds Peter of his daddy a lot. Ned and MJ are both sixteen and Peter really likes them. He really wants to see Ned's lego collection. Oh, and MJ's vintage cartoon collection, even the "really messed up stuff that she only has for the accuracy of her personal archive, and because she thinks it's a valid art form".... whatever that means. Peter has to keep reminding himself that he’s supposed to be a big kid...an adult in fact. He’s supposed to be eighteen, so he needs to act more grown up. 

The boy figures out that he's really good at robotics too. He's good at other stuff, but he really likes robot stuff. He wants to make DUME a friend someday. 

"So you're actually dating Mr Stark?" Harley asks curiously at one point. 

Peter sets down the motherboard he was trying to get to do what he wants, and glances at the other boy. "Yes I am...He's like my Daddy now, and he's really, really nice and amazing. He looks after me. I was homeless before and he gave me a chance when nobody else would. I felt invisible before he found me. He gave me food, a place to crash, then we started a relationship." He answers truthfully, with a wide beaming smile. “I never finished school, Tony said he’d help me. I don’t know what I’d do without him.” 

MJ’s awwws at him. “That’s so romantic, he’s old enough to be your dad though, just sayin. Whatever though, it’s nobody’s business but yours, right?” Harley scoffs are her as Ned looks over at them. "I know you're like, really bad at understanding numbers, but you do know he's old enough to be your grandpa, right?" He inquires, looking slightly grossed out at the idea. 

"I don't really mind. He never seems that old to me...he just is really cool and hot." Peter replies, blushing a bit in his last statement. 

Ned and MJ both shrug, "more power to you if you've got what makes you happy figured out," MJ comments. “Anyway, love is unbiased, it sees no age and no colour.”   
Ned chuckles. “MJ! Are you sayin love is blind?” MJ throws her eraser playfully at Ned. “No! Well...just forget it. I shouldn’t have said anything. Sorry Peter.”

Peter just shrugs, “don’t worry about it, it’s fine.” He feels so happy that he's made friends, and such nice friends too!

\--------

Meanwhile on the top floor of the tower, Steve Rogers is sitting in a small lounge sipping his coffee. The blond glances at his men speaking in a hushed tone. "We need to keep our eyes on Stark. The meeting isn't the important part. When we go to speak to the press, he's going to have an after party, he always does. It's gonna be small, but getting Peter away from Stark, planting the seed for what I and Bucky have planned for the big celebration is very important," He declares. 

The rest nod in agreement. They all know the plan by now...some are getting tired of hearing the plan if they are totally honest. 

Before the chat can continue, the elevator doors open. Pepper steps out with Tony at her heels. Steve suppressed his urge to glare at the man. 

\---------

As Tony enters the room, he notices there's unspoken tension. He knows whatever it is was Rogers' fault... it must be that. However, the billionaire has missed any chance to say anything about it as he is greeted by Bruce, distracting him. 

"Did you end up leaving your boy at home?" Bruce asks, pulling his tie loose, clearly frustrated by the article. 

Tony smiles at his friend, "no, he's downstairs in one of the intern labs." He then goes on to boast proudly of how well Peter's been doing. It's a far cry from his state last night. He wants his baby to be happy and healthy. 

"Really? Well how's he doing with that?" The doctor questions curiously. 

"Great, actually. He upstaged your son in the first half-hour of being there," Tony states, his grin growing wider. 

"That's okay, our malen'kiy goroshek* can use an ego check every now and then," Nat announces, as she comes into view to begin fixing her spouse's tie. "You're meeting a king, you should look your best." The redhead insists. 

"Speaking of which, isn't he running late?" Pepper asks, glancing at her watch. 

Just then the elevator doors again, revealing the man they've all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> malen'kiy goroshek* google said this means Little Snow Pea in Russian I hope that's a good translation

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are life blood <3


End file.
